Home is Where Your Heart Lies
by marissa148
Summary: Post finale. Based immediately after the finale, see what happen to the Beauchamp women, after one of their own is gone. Will she come back, who is this mysterious sister, and who is this stranger standing at Joanna's door? Follow the journey that will lead these ladies home.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen, if there was more to the story than what was told to us? If there were more than just witches walk among the mortals. What if, the Beauchamp was more than what we seen? Who is Helena and why didn't Joanna tell the girls about her? And who is this girl standing in front of Joanna's door after Wendy dies? This takes place right after Joanna finds Wendy dead on her kitchen floor. There is a cross over with Melissa de la Cruz other series, Blue Blood. Both books are in the same universe, with some Wicked reference. If you haven't read Revelation or seen wicked, I will try to explain as much as I can, but warning, there is spoilers. Follow the journey that will lead these ladies home. Note: I do not own Witches of East end, or Blue Bloods, they belong to Melissa De La Cruz. I do not own Wicked, that belongs to Gregory Maguire.**

 **Joanna**

Joanna sat there on her couch, staring blankly at the fireplace, going over the events in the past few months, especially the last few hours, in her head over and over again. From the moment when she saw Wendy was back in east end, telling her she was in danger, to the moment she left the kitchen to call her son, not knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her alive, it felt so surreal, she couldn't believe it, she was gone, Wendy was gone. She had died not once, nor twice, but four times in the past few months; granted Joanna did not know one of them, nor that had her eldest daughter brought Wendy back to life. In her whole four hundred years in this world, nothing could compare to what she felt right now, not Fredrick's betrayal, not the girls' countless deaths, not even the death of her beloved Victor could compare to the death of her best friend, her sister. It may have come across Joanna's mind, only briefly, that she is the only heir to Asgard, or that her children never came home last night, but at that moment, pain is all she thought about.

She looked down at the necklace her sister treasured the most in this world, what once was an heirloom from their mother, now haunts Joanna to face the reality, it was black, Wendy was never coming back. She would do anything to go back in time, of any of her girls' past lives, even when they were in Asgard, just to see her sister one more time. If she could, she would redo it all over again; making sure her family was safe, forgiving her sister sooner for killing Ingrid, getting caught leaving Asgard, anything to have her back. But the sad truth is that she's gone, she's alone with her three children, two of which were curse, like her of immorality. She was grateful that her girls' lived this long so far. In their past lives, they would never reach past the age of thirty, they were lucky. Joanna looked up at the fireplace, a picture, caused her to smile. She remembered that day, the day her youngest almost got married. She, Ingrid, and Wendy were helping Freya get ready for her wedding and Wendy insist of taking tons of pictures. That one, the one of all four of them, was her favorite, even though her daughter did not go through with the wedding, she killed the mother of the groom, and was poison with argentum, she cherished that day. She secretly thanked Penelope, if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't have her family back for a moment, it would just be her and her daughter, Wendy would be back in New Orleans, Fredrick would be in Asgard, and Victor would be in the city. But it didn't matter to her, her husband and sister were dead. At least she had her children that what mattered to her.

A knock on the door brought Joanna back to reality, she doubted it was Tommy, he left not long after Wendy died. She felt sorry for him, she knew he really cared for her. Thinking that it either Freya or Fredrick who forgot their keys, she slowly went to the front door. In the short distance between the living room and the front door, Joanna was embracing herself for what she had to tell her children. She had to be brave and strong for them, even if it hurt like hell. They would need her now more than ever, even if Joanna didn't know to the extent yet. But Joanna was not prepare for who was on the other side of the door.

When she opened the door, Joanna felt that she saw a ghost. There stood a young woman in her early twenties, with piercing green eyes. She could help but say "Melena ", which surprised the young girl as she hugged her.

"I guess she did tell you about us. No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong girl", she replied as she slowly got out of the awkward hug.

"I am looking for Wendy. My name is-"the young girl started off, but her voice was caught in her throat. The girl's eyes started to well up, Joanna followed her gaze to her hand, where she forgot she was still holding Wendy's necklace.

"She's gone, isn't she?" her voice was breaking. Joanna knew she had to tell this girl the truth. She may have not been the Melena she knew once upon a time, but this girl looked like she really cared for her sister.

"I'm sorry" was all Joanna had to say for the girl to break down and Joanna cradled her in her arms. She tried to sooth the girl while she only muttered no's and why's. This broke her heart, even if this girl wasn't Melena, she knew this would be exactly how she would react if she knew Wendy died. This girl was the spitting image of Melena, from her dark brown hair, to her green almond shaped eyes, but there was no way this could be her, she died in Asgard, Joanna's father gloated how he killed Melena and her family the night before they tried to escape. She couldn't be her, she and Wendy were so close back then, she would have found them centuries ago if she was really alive. Wendy was the mother she never had, and Joanna was the aunt she could never be.  
"Why don't you come in" Joanna offered the young girl, which she accepted. This time, the trip to the living room did not seem that long until they passed through the dining room. The girl's eyes roamed the unfamiliar house, until she saw what lied in the dining room. She went stiff, eyes locking onto the woman lying on the table, all in white. What felt like eternity was only a few seconds in reality, the dark haired girl let go of Joanna for support and walked to the woman in white. One would think the woman was asleep, but she knew better, the necklace was black, her sister had a premonition for her death, oh the girl wished she had more time.

"Mom" in a shaky voice, the girl touched the older woman's face.

"What did you say" Joanna asked, shocked and in utter disbelief, she came closer the girl who started to cry.

"Mama, please wake up, please" the girl begged knowing it was useless. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare in the arms of Rae. For him to tell her it was a nightmare, nothing more. Her mother was alive and it was only a dream, not a vision of the past. But Rae was home in New York, not here, more likely getting ready for work. She needed him, she needed her sister, she needed her mom.

"Who are you?" now at eye level to the girl, Joanna wanted to know who was this stranger crying over her sister and why she was calling her mom. Wendy was unable to have children of her own, it was a part of the curse their father gave them. Green eyes replaced with red ones looked directly into the older woman's eyes.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Didn't tell me what?" this caught her attention quickly. Sure, she and Wendy haven't seen each other in over a hundred years, but in the past few months, they have grown closer. Almost, if the incident with Archibald Browning never happened. Almost. But Wendy wound never keep anything from her, she remember the day when Wendy showed up on her porch after she came back from the dead. She remembered Wendy telling her what happened to her the past hundred years. Wendy would never keep anything from her.

"My name is Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp, I am Wendy's daughter." Except this, apparently.

 **What do you think? Please Review if you would like me to continue.**


	2. Joanna

**Chapter 2**

 **Joanna**

Nyssa fell asleep on the sofa shortly after revealing her identity. Joanna wanted to ask her more questions, but could see the girl was exhausted and let her rest. Meanwhile, Joanna was sitting in the kitchen, trying to reel in her new reality, Wendy had children. Not one, but two daughters according to Nyssa. "Why hadn't she ever told her this?" she wondered. Joanna also wondered what would have it been like if Wendy's girls were raised with her girls or even if Nyssa's sister looked anything like Sophelia. Did Melena and Sophelia died back in Asgard and they were reborn like the girls with no memories of their past lives, or were they really gone and randomly this girl looks a lot like her dead goddaughter. More precisely, how did Wendy have children, Joanna was certain that Wendy could not bear children.

"Mom are you ok" Freya surprised Joanna as she walk through the back door, still wearing the white dress from the night before "you look really out of it."

"I'm fine"

"Okay, I'm gonna change out of these clothes" Freya said as she headed up the stairs.

"Freya wait" her mother stopped her. "Come here please" she motioned her youngest daughter to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's about your Aunt Wendy" she stared, holding on to her daughter's hand.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Catching Freya's attention, Joanna sighed knowing this would be hard telling her Wendy was gone.

"Freya your aunt Wendy she's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams from the next room interrupted Joanna. Both women ran to the living room to find a screaming Nyssa thrashing on the sofa. As they got closer to the girl Joanna couldn't help noticed that the whites in her niece's eyes were gone only emerald green filled her eyes.

"Nyssa you have to wake up" trying to get through to her niece, Joanna tried to shake her, but when her hand touched the girl's shoulder, Joanna was transported to another time. Another moment to be exacted, to the moment Wendy gave up her life.

"Mom" this was the first time Joanna noticed her niece there in the vision, seeing firsthand how her mother died. Joanna was swiftly brought back to reality.

"Mom are you okay? What happened?" Freya asked her mother. Her back hurt as she realized that she was on the ground. The sound of gasping for air brought both the women's attention back to the girl on the sofa.

"Water…. Please" Nyssa begged, her shallow breath alarmed both of them. Freya was the first to respond, and ran out of the room to get her water. The older woman noted that her niece's eyes were slowly gain the whites in them again. When Freya came back, she handed the water to Nyssa who greedily drank the whole thing in a few gulps.

"Okay, what just happened? Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Aunt Wendy and Fredrick? Why were your eyes green? Mom, are you okay? Why did you fall?" Freya started to panic. Nyssa trying to focus on her older cousin, but it was hard to. Usually after a vision, Nyssa was blinded temporary it would usually take a minute or to have her sight back.

"Nyssa" she turned her head towards her aunt's voice. She knew she was worried.

"I can see into the past" she stated weakly, trying to focus on calming down her shallow breathing.

"Freya, this is your cousin Nyssa, she's Wendy's daughter."

"What?! Aunt Wendy! Aunt Wendy get down here now" shock and confuse, Freya called for her aunt.

"You haven't to her" Nyssa, still disoriented, asked her aunt.

"Tell me what? I want answers now"

"Freya,-"

"My mom is dead", Nyssa blurted out "I'm sorry, I can't beat around the bush. It's like a band aid, you rip it off swiftly" it hurt Nyssa to say it out loud, because it made it real, but she hate lying. She didn't wanted to lie to her new cousin, even if it would hurt her.

Freya looked like if someone killed her pet cat and started shaking her head fiercely. "No you're lying. Why should I believe you? Mom tell me she's lying" doing all she can to prove this stranger is wrong.

"I'm sorry Freya, she's gone" Joanna told her youngest child, it broke her heart to see her suffer like this.

"Does Fredrick and Ingrid know?"

"No, not yet"

"He already knows" Nyssa interrupted, by this time her eyes were almost back to normal.

"What do you mean?" this confused Freya, how could he know unless her premonition… No he couldn't be.

"You don't know. Neither of you knows. I'm so sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut" trying to avoid her family's eyes, she didn't want to tell her family the sad truth.

"What happened to my son?" grabbing on to Nyssa's shoulders to dear life.

"I don't know where he at, but I know he can't come home anymore" that's what shattered Joanna's world into millions of pieces. Her sister and son both died the same day.


	3. Revealed

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, you guys are amazing. I just wanted to say that I will update every Monday; why Monday, because not a lot of people like Mondays and this will make it a little sweeter. So on with the story.**

It has been a few days since Nyssa arrived, a few days since her mother and cousin died. Come to find out, Fredrick was killed in Freya's boyfriend's family home. Nyssa finally met this mysterious stranger and they met her sister. What would be a happy occasion happened on one of the saddest days of her life. She didn't know what was harder, being too late to save her mother or having to bury her. The funeral was very unorthodox, but then again neither of the girls had ever been to a witch's funeral before, an experience neither one of them wanted to experience again. Her mother and cousin laid on the table in the dining room, if one didn't know any better, they would think they were asleep. Candles filled the room with an eerie glow making her mother and cousin look paler than the whites they were dress in. The brunette lean on the doorway taking in this surreal sight.

 _If only I came sooner, Anna had the vision the night before I should have come._ The brunette started blaming herself. _If only I didn't go out that night, if only I wasn't drinking before she called. If I would have waited an hour or two, I would have gotten Anna's phone call the first time. But no, I went with Aria, Derek, and Rae to Mimi Force's party and then to the club for the after party. Hell, we shouldn't have been there, her parties are exclusives; only those who have blue blood can go. We don't, the only reason we got the okay to go into the party is that Derek hacked into the system the night before to get us on the list. I should have looked at the phone sooner, not after I got home. I should have left when I heard the message, Anna's visions are rarely wrong, but usually it happens within a few days not a few hours. I shouldn't have taken it for granted._ She wanted to blame her friends and her boyfriend for not letting her go, to convince her to sleep on it. She wanted to blame her aunt and her cousins for not protecting her mother when she lost her other lives; her mother's boyfriend for being at the wrong place at the wrong time; grandfather and his followers and their lust for power; herself for not being there and especially her mom for leaving them there, alone.

"Nyssa" her internal rant abruptly when she heard her voice. Anna's honey eyes were replaced with red ones, it hurt her to see her twin in pain. Opening her arms out to her sister, Anna accepted the needed hug.

"I'm sorry Anna" she slowly let go of the dirty blond and looked her into the eye.

"It's not your fault. Joanna told me everything, mom gave up her life for the person she loved. There was nothing we could do about it" she sincerely told the other girl. "Come on, I know you. You don't eat when you are upset, mom wouldn't like that and you know it" she grabbed on to her twin's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Nyssa sat next to Ingrid, who was staring into space while cupping her steaming tea.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Nyssa asked the eldest Beauchamp.

"I'm hanging in there, and you two?"

"Feeling like crap" giving her older cousin a sad grin, Nyssa took her cousin's hand while Anna start making some food. Since they didn't have gumbo, the next best thing was to make macaroni and cheese; this has been their go to food when they were growing up.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this. I wish aunt Wendy told us about you two" Ingrid held the young Beauchamp's hand.

"I wish that too."

"I'm sorry…but I don't understand, grandfather placed a curse on Aunt Wendy to never have children, but yet here you are-"

"You want to ask us how we came to be" not skipping a beat, the blond interrupted the older woman. A quizzical look crossed her face, Nyssa knew that look too well.

"She can see into the future" Nyssa answered her cousin's unspoken question. "To answer your question, we're adopted. Someone left us on Wendy's doorstep and ran off."

"She said it was love at first sight and never wanted to let us go" Anna chimed in. "We were lucky she was a witch too!"

"Now I have a question for you," a serious expression grew onto the brunette. "Who is Melena? Your mom called me that when I first met her. Who is she?"

"I'm sorry Nyssa, I've never heard of Melena before."

"She's someone you used to know" Joanna walked in with Freya. "The both of you" she looked to her youngest daughter,

"Was it in one our past lives?" Freya asked her mother.

"Yes, back in Asgard."

"My mom never really told us about Asgard" Anna looked up from stirring the pasta.

"I wouldn't be surprised" the older Beauchamp woman sat next to her daughter and niece. "By the time we left Asgard, it was a nightmare."

"But who was she?" Nyssa tilt her head towards her aunt.

"Melena was my goddaughter among other things," she turned to look at her girls" she was your friend and Fredrick's fiancé." It took a moment for this to sink in, the girls knew they had many past lives and even had a chance to see a few of them in this life, but to hear about their first life made it feel surreal. As if it was someone else's story, except it was theirs.

"It started before you girls were born, before I had even met your father. Your grandfather wasn't always the man you know today. He was a kind and fair ruler once, his people loved and respected us. But he was still picky when it came to the people he wanted us to associate with. There were a handful of nobles who were around my and Wendy's age, but there was this one we were always with. Her name was Partra Thropp," Joanna look like she was somewhere else for a moment. "She hated that name so much she wanted everyone to call her Nyssa. That's where you got your name from I'm guessing" she look to Nyssa.

"The three of us grew up with each other, she was the other sister we never had. You should have seen how she would interrogate every man who wanted to be mine or Wendy's suitors," this memory made Joanna chuckle "she only wanted the best for us. She was your godmother Freya, her and her husband Romen were you godparents."

"What happened?"

"A few months after I had you, Nyssa had her youngest daughter, Melena. The five of you were inseparable."

"Five?" Ingrid sat up quickly.

"Nyssa had another daughter named Sophelia," explained Joanna. "She was about six months older than you. I remember all the adventures you would have, well that's what Melena called it" this made her chuckle.

"She sounds fun" Nyssa coming back to the table with a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"She was a ball of sunshine, wherever she would go, she made you smile, even when she was hurting" The light in her eyes faded. "The girls lost their mother when Melena was three. Nyssa and Romen had wanted another child, but she and the baby didn't make it."

"I'm sorry" Anna joined them at the kitchen table.

"It happened a long time ago. After Nyssa died, the girls started to be around the castle more. Romen would leave at days at a time until one day he never came back. When the girls weren't around the three of you, most of the time they would be with Wendy, especially Nyssa. She loved those girls as if they were her daughters, and to them Wendy was their second mother. Eventually, their grandfather heard the news of his daughter's death and the girl's father abandoning them, so he took the girls. They didn't want to go, he was a stranger to them."

"Why?" Freya moved closer to her mother.

"Peerless Thropp didn't acknowledge or agree with Nyssa's marriage to Romen. Romen was part of a noble family that had never gotten along with the Thropp's. But Nyssa didn't care, she was in love. I remember one time her father said that her mother would be rolling in her grave if she could see her daughter with him."

"What was her name?" Nyssa got up to get seconds.

"Rosalie," the girl turned to her aunt. "I can see my sister put a lot of thought in your name" a smile showed on her aunt's face in the first time in days.

"How did she die?" Anna asked her aunt.

"She was in an accident before Nyssa's girls were born. She didn't even know Nyssa was pregnant with Sophelia."

"So what happened to her? Is she back in Asgard?"

"I don't think so, your grandfather told us the entire family was gone" Bitterly, she added "He personally took care of it. It was a way to show us what would happen if we were to cross him. They didn't do anything wrong, except know us."

"Did Fredrick know he killed them?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah, he did," all eyes turn towards Freya. "We talked about it the night before we left. He told me she had betrayed him, that she was pregnant and grandfather told him it was someone else. I tried to tell him that the Melena we knew wouldn't do that, but by that point grandfather had brainwashed him. Wait a minute, I remember that! That's never happened before, what does this mean?"

"I don't know" Joanna hugged her daughter.

 **So what do you think? Favorite, review, follow and I'll see you next week. Oh , and for you who are wicked fans, hope you started to noticed the little wicked hints.**


	4. Into the Fire

**I would like to thank everyone for their support. I know this chapter is a little short, but bear with me.**

 **And don't kill me. On with the story.**

Heat was all she could feel, hot excruciating heat filled the air. Every time she tried to breathe, it burned her lungs. She closed her eyes, trying pointlessly to escape this hellish place.

"Hello my dear sister" sounded through the haze. Oh how she wished she could escape…but she couldn't, she was in hell.

"Helena."

"The one and only" the blond smirked. The woman has not aged a day since Wendy saw her in Asgard hundreds of years ago. Her smile could put fear in the devil's minions.

"How is Asgard" if looks could kill, well it wouldn't matter, they were in hell already. "Oh, I forgot, you were banished from there too. How was the mortal world?" she started walking to the next room. Wendy got up from the wet puddle she had been laying in.

The blond stopped and looked to her younger sister "Aww, the silent treatment huh?" she didn't reply. "You're still mad at me for what happened in Asgard." She walked to her, all the while wearing that devilish smirk. "Darling it was centuries ago, let it go" she played with her sisters hair.

Wendy swatted away the older woman's hand. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Temper temper, I see that still hasn't changed. You know you can't ignore me, this is my domain." The two continued down the long hallway, the onyx walls creeped the hell out of Wendy. It didn't help that the halls were only lit by candles, their eerie glow only intensify the creepy factor. Helena's throne room didn't help, onyx and ruby adjourn the one throne, the charcoal walls was bordered with gold trimmings, and a man, kneeling in front of the throne. As Wendy got closer to the man, she couldn't help but to notice there was something familiar about him. The faded light brown hair, she knew that from somewhere but- _NO NO it couldn't be its_

"My queen" Helena walked in front of him and placed her hand in front of him. Wendy could only stare at what she was witnessing. The man kissed her hand and a smirk crossed Helena's face.

"Arise my sweet Victor." Obediently, Victor arose. Helena wrapped her arms around him and began passionately kissing him.

 **Okay, okay put down your pitch forks and calm down. Please review, favorite, follow and maybe if I get five reviews before the end of today, there will be a better surprise for the next chapter.**


	5. Pink goes Good with Green

**I just want to say thank you to everyone, and that I got my five comments I asked for. I especially want to give a shout out to a few readers, Alex, wiccancharmedguy, SunshineWiccanLight, and SummerTime. You guys have been giving me great feedback, and I know others have too, but every week I know I can positive feedback from you guys so thank you very much. And for getting the five comments, and it's a holiday this week, and I felt bad leaving a short chapter, I decided to be nice and post chapter 5 today. I hope you guys like it and I will see you next week with chapter 6.**

It has been hours since the funeral ended. Joanna had invited her nieces to stay with them as long as they needed. Nyssa has been staying in her mother's old room; she could still feel her presence in there, something she desperately needed right now.

A knock on the door startled the girl. "Come in" she called while brushing her hair. Cladded in floral print pajamas, Anna stood at the doorway of her sister's room. Out of the both of the girls, Anna tended to be more of the quiet one. Unlike her sister, she would rather watch a documentary or anything medical related than her social butterfly of a sister. But that was the thing; they were different, but they definitely complemented each other. Anna was the one that made sure Nyssa did not get into too much trouble (although it helped a great deal that she had the power of a seer); Whereas Nyssa was the one who helped her younger sister live life beyond a computer screen and books.

Nyssa looked up at her sister, oh how she missed her so much. Although the girls were close, they were not as close as they were when they were children. The thought of that made Nyssa laugh inside. She was only twenty-one and she considered herself an adult. Sometimes she sure didn't feel like one, especially right now when she ached for her mom.

Anna's phone started going off, breaking Nyssa's concentration. "He said hi", she said, still texting on her phone.

"Who?" Curiously, Nyssa crossed the room to sit next to her sister. She looked down at the Nokia and saw the name Arthur on the top corner. "Why didn't he come?"

"You know he really wanted to, but he didn't think he was invited" she put up the phone.

"He should have. He loved her too and the girls deserve the right to know about him!" Noticing the look that Anna threw her, Nyssa demanded, "What?"

"It's just you don't have to be afraid anymore; we're not alone anymore, you know. Besides, how do you know that Freya and Ingrid don't know about him?" Anna knew when her sister was afraid, could always tell, as she would do things she wouldn't normally do. And she definitely knew her sister did not paint nails, she thought as she noticed the nail polish hanging from Nyssa's fingers.

"I'm not afraid!" Nyssa snapped. Anna shot her a disbelieving look. With that, Nyssa knew she was defeated. Sighing, she confessed, "Okay maybe a little. But I know the girls don't know about him."

"How?" she grabbed the green polish from her sister and motioned for her to put her feet up on a book.

"There are no pictures of him anywhere in this house" Nyssa stated practically while leaning against the headboard.

"So? There are no pictures of their dad here either, but they know about him." Anna started carefully painting the toenails on Nyssa's left foot.

"That's why I asked Freya about their dad. She said that she only knew him for a little while. From what I heard, even in that short time, she loved him so much" a saddened expression passed across the older girl's face.

"You miss him too" the brunette shook her heard. "You're kinda like her. You grew attached to him so quickly" she looked up at Nyssa with a weak smile.

"He was the reason why I went to Colombia. It was only through him that I got in. It may not be Yale or Harvard, but it's pretty damn close. You know with my grades I wouldn't have gotten in." Anna gave her sister a face that said yeah right. "Don't give me that look. I'm not dumb, but I'm not as brilliant as you, Miss Princeton" she scoffed.

"It's not smarts, just luck" she motion her to switch feet.

"Luck doesn't get you a full ride scholarship" Anna rolled her eyes at her. "Anyway, I asked her if he had any siblings. She said no not that knew of. There, my proof."

"You could have just said that. I wonder what happened that made him feel that he can't come here, we're family. Left hand" she moved her foot off the bed.

"I don't know, well it had to be because of Aunt Joanna. Mom let him be around us when we were growing up. If only we could ask them what's the problem is, but I know Arthur, he's tough as nails. Wait no, I want this green" she pointed to the emerald color nail polish.

"You and you obsession with green, I will never get it" she started painting the pinky nail. "How about pink, pink goes good with green" they both stared at each other. Then out of nowhere, the girls burst out laughing.

"What can I say, I love green" Nyssa tried to calm herself down. But she did know there was a way to know why her uncle did not come to the funeral of his brother's sister in law and his nephew. It's so simple, all she had to was look into the past. She would just have to wait until Anna was asleep and-

"I know what you're thinking, you have that look on your face. Don't do it" her tone turned from warm and cheerful to serious in a heartbeat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nyssa tried to deny her sister's accusation. For twins who do not have twin telepathy, they both read each other like a book.

"You're thinking about looking into the past willingly. You know what it does to you Nys, to us if one of us tries to invoke our curses. Remember in New Orleans, where you were hell bent to find our birth parents. I don't want to see you like that again, I don't want to lose you again" she begged her sister. Nyssa never wanted to hurt her sister.

"Alanna Melena Beauchamp, you know that I will never willingly hurt you. I love you" she pulled her sister into her arms.

"I know Nys, I know" what Anna didn't know is that Nyssa had visited the past, oh so many times. She had known for a while what happened to their birth parents.

 **So what do you guys think? Two chapters in one day, double the drama. Please like and review.**


	6. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

**Hey guys, here the next chapter. I'm not sure if you guys noticed or not, but last week I published two chapters instead of one. So please make sure read chapter 4 and 5. Afterwards, here the next chapter, enjoy.**

To say that Freya's Beauchamp's life has been crazy the last few months was an understatement. She had been engaged, in love, met her father, broke off her engagement, found her soulmate, met her twin brother, lost her recently found father, died and came back to life, killed her grandfather, experienced the loss of her aunt and brother, and that wasn't even everything that happened this year. It had been one hell of a year, not only for her, but for the whole Beauchamp family. The best thing about this year was that she found her soulmate Killian Gardener. He was her flame, her muse, her life. Was…is the keyword. Ever since Killian came back to life, he has been different. Freya didn't know if death change him or the spell that Eva had him under may had some after effects on him. But something was different, something she wouldn't believe.

"Hey babe," strong arms came from behind her. His warm breath tickled her neck, she leaned into his touch. There was a time where she needed it, even if she couldn't admit it out loud, it didn't feel right to her at that moment.

"Frey, it's getting late. I'm going to start heading home," He said, she walked out of his arms. The Killian she knew wouldn't leave early, he would make sure she was okay. Something wasn't right, she could feel it; she could see it. His aurora hasn't been the same since the day they went to see Dash in prison.

"I'll walk you out" taking his hand, Freya wanted to confront this new Killian, because she knew her Killian, and this wasn't her Killian. She led this stranger out the front door and closed it behind them.

"Killian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine babe" he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"No you're not," she moved her hand away from his, slowly. "You're different, ever since we saw Dash you've been, different." She knew they shouldn't have seen her ex fiancé, but that was Killian's brother, he wanted to go.

"Your right, I'm not the same. Losing you and then dying made an impact in my life," he walked to the young witch. He remember what he use to do to make her do what he wanted her to do. He caressed her cheek "it made me appreciate life more." His touch made her melt, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, but in the back of her mind, it screamed this is wrong.

"Killian you're not going to lose me," her thoughts slowly went into a haze. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. And I want the world to know" this time, he was the one to walk away from her. This confused and scared Freya all at the same time.

"Freya you bring the best of me, I could never imagine my life without you. You are my light, my other half, my best friend. I know we've only known each other in this life for a few months," he got down on one knee, Freya couldn't believe this was happening. "I know you may not be ready to get married yet, but this is my promise to you, I will never leave you. You are mine, I hope I am yours" he opened a black velvet box to revel a diamond encrusted ring. In the middle of the ring sat an onyx on a silver band. "I promise this to you and that one day, we will become one."

"Oh Killian, yes" she pushed all doubts of her beloved with ease. She embraced him, and with a passionate kiss, the nagging voice in her head began to fade way.

"But onyx? Not that I am complaining, but why onyx?" she was breathless.

"I did some researching, I heard that stones can hold some special abilities. Diamonds are used for healing and onyx are supposed to help with difficult times, sooths, protects," kissing her temple. "I know you're strong enough to protect yourself, but I want to protect you too as much as I can" he started stroking her arm, "and hopefully this can help."

"It does. I love it" the voice in Freya's head was completely gone. Too bad he didn't really give her an onyx, if only she knew.

 **So what do you guys think? Comment, review, follow and I will see you next week with Ingrid's chapter.**


	7. And Baby Makes Three

**Hey guys, I know it's a little late today but here is chapter 7. I do have some bad news though, Next Monday I will not have access to the internet so I will be unable to post a new chapter next week. I will try to post another chapter this week or post two chapters in two weeks. We just have to see how everything works out. But anyway, here is the next chapter and as I promised, it's all about Ingrid.**

Ingrid felt lucky that she moved out of her mother's house, because this would be hard to explain to her. She wasn't ready to explain, not yet. Ingrid had spent the last hour in her bathroom, throwing up last night's dinner. There was no denying it now, she was pregnant. This wasn't supposed to happened, she wasn't ready to be a mother. She wanted a baby, but not now. Ingrid had always imagined if she were to have a baby, she would be married first; or at least, she wanted to know who the father of her baby was. The young witch was torn, was the baby's father the mandragora's or was its Dash. _Was it even possible to get pregnant with another creature?_ She wondered.

A knock on the door, coming from the other side of the apartment, startled Ingrid. She wasn't expecting anyone this early in the morning. Freya was more likely with Killian, and her mom would be at home, getting ready for work. She rinsed her face and walked to the door. Her apartment was not huge, but it was roomy, earthy. When Ingrid was apartment hunting, she fell in love with the apartment immediately. A two bedroom apartment was enough room for her, she planned to make her extra room into a study room, but now it was only a dream. When she opened the door, her blond hair cousin stood there with two cups from Starbucks.

"Morning Ingrid," she said with a toothy grin. "This one is for you," she handed her a cup "and this one is mine." Anna took a big sip of her drink, Ingrid on the other hand looked at the cup suspiciously. She didn't know the girl that well, she didn't know this girl existed until earlier that week.

"It's not poison, just chai tea" the younger girl stated observing her surroundings. "Here I'll show you" she grabbed the tea from Ingrid's hand and took a gulp of it. "See, if its poison, then ill died too," she handed the cup back to Ingrid.

"Anna, how did you know where I lived?" she set down the cup of tea. "Is this part of your powers?"

"I wish, no I asked your mom" she sat on the light brown sofa. "Beside we have a bigger problem, or nine month problem." If Ingrid could be any more paler, she would be as white as a ghost.

"H-h-h-how did you-" Ingrid was dumbfounded that her little cousin knew she was pregnant. Anna gave her a look that screamed really, it took Ingrid a minute to realize how her cousin knew. "It's because you're psychic, isn't it?" the younger girl tapped her nose to indicate that she was right. Fear ran through Ingrid's thoughts. She worried that the younger girl would tell her sister or her mother. Ingrid may have not been ready to tell them yet, but she wanted to be the one to tell them, on her own terms.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, it's not my business to tell. But eventually you're going to have to tell them." If Ingrid didn't know any better, she would have thought her younger cousin was a mind reader too. But at that moment, she didn't care, she was relieved that Anna didn't tell anyone, not even her sister.

"Can you tell me anything about my baby?" Hope pass through Ingrid, her younger cousin could tell her who the father of the baby was. Ingrid prayed it was Dash, even though he did some awful things recently, he was still a good person and she cared for him.

"All I can say is that in your future, there will be a lot of blue" Ingrid was crushed. _No, no this cannot be happening,_ Ingrid had to sit down. Her baby was the mandragora's baby, not Dash. This was surreal to her, a dream she wanted desperately to wake up from. Sadly, this was her new reality, the baby was a monster, her monster.

"What's wrong Ingrid?" looking curiously at her older cousin. "If you were against having a baby boy, I wouldn't have said anything." Anna was oblivious of the situation Ingrid was facing.

"What!"

Anna strode over to Ingrid and grab her hands, "You're having a son, a beautiful, healthy, baby boy."

"But you said blue" She was confused, but relieved. _Could this be Dash's baby? It has to be._

Anna slowly let go of her hands, "I know we lived in different parts of the country, but I think it's pretty universal; pink for girls, blue for boys" she stated in a matter of fact like tone. "What did you think I meant?"

"So the baby isn't blue." Relief passed through Ingrid, her baby was Dash's and it was a son. Her baby, her son, no blue skin, no monster, just a little boy.

"Why would it be blue?"

"It's nothing," Ingrid tried to change the subject. She knew, at this rate, her other could already had a vision about her and the mandragora and told Anna.

"You didn't take a blue elixir or something" Anna didn't take Ingrid's hint, and tried to joke about it. But she did noticed it was a touchy subject, when her cousin adverted her eyes away from her and try to focus on the bowl of fruit on the coffee table.

"Ingrid talk to me," she lightly pulled down her cousin to sit next to her. "What happened," at that moment, Ingrid saw sincerity in those honey brown eyes. She may have not known the girl in front of her that well, but she did know that her intentions were pure, she could not see a hint of malice in her eyes. She wanted to help, and that's what Ingrid needed, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

"I had sex with a mandragora" the younger girl didn't flinch, she remained still. This worried Ingrid, did her little cousin rejected her already, and did she know what a mandragora was.

"Are you okay?" her question shocked her. She did care about her. Anna took the silence as a no though. "Is he-"

"He's dead," Ingrid interjected. "We killed him a while back."

"That's why you were so scared." Anna understood why her cousin was so scared when she said there will be a lot of blue. Anna felt bad for saying that, she was trying to be light hearted about it since she could feel her cousin's fear about having a child, she didn't want to scare her. "Ingrid, it doesn't work that way," she smiled. "They only feed off of sex, they can't impregnate someone out of their species. That isn't the way they breed."

"My baby is going to be fine," she knew the truth, once and for all. Peace flowed throughout Ingrid, she could finally tell her family the news without the fear of being completely rejected. The only other thing she had to worry about was Freya. When it came down to it, Ingrid was having her sister's ex fiancé's baby; but at that moment, she didn't care. All she cared about was her son, that he would be as close to human has he could be, not a monster. The older woman hugged her cousin tightly, she had never been as happy in this life as she was at that moment.

"You know I had a vision of you" Anna pulled out of the hug. "I didn't know it was you, but now I do," She smiled up at her. "It was that we had this conversation. I didn't remember it at first, I have tons of visions that I see weekly, but now I do."

"What happened after this? "

"I don't know, the visions only show me what they want me to see," this time, it was Anna who adverted her eyes.

 **Okay guys what do you think? Review, follow, favorite and next time we will see a little more of Nyssa and that's all I will say. See you next time guys!**


	8. Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat

**Hey guys I'm back. I just want to thank you guys for all of your reviews. They have been very positive and motivational. I will try to upload the second chapter I said I would two weeks ago. I am warning this chapter is the reason why I rated this story as T. It's a little graphic, but necessary. Just remember everything has a reason for being here. And I hope you like it.**

Nyssa opened the front door of her aunt's house and was greeted with the warmth of a September morning. The smell of the ocean air was a refreshing change compared to the city air she has grown accustomed to. She grabbed her wallet and jean jacket and left her aunt's house. It was early, but not too early in the morning, when she left the house. Nyssa decided she wanted to help her aunt out a little since she has been so kind to her and her sister. Last night, Nyssa noticed that her aunt had ran out of bananas, bread, macaroni and cheese (mainly because of her she mentally noted). She thought it would be a nice gesture to buy them for her aunt, besides Nyssa was already planned to go to the store. When she left the city, she forgot a few things and needed to buy them: some mousse, some toothpaste, eye drops, ban aids, gaze, peroxide, and sage; she defiantly ran out of sage back in New York.

Nyssa loved her sister and would do anything for her, nevertheless, other than being blunt, she was driven to know the truth, even if it hurt. And she knew her uncle, it had to been something really bad since he wasn't there when he knew his nieces needed him the most. She was on a mission to find out what that was and maybe fix it. Her cousins need to know the truth, but she didn't want to hurt her aunt. Maybe, just maybe, if their relationship was better, she would allow him to be a part of the family again.

She decided it would be faster if she to cut through the park instead of walking through the main streets. Nyssa remember the first time she consciously tried to invoke her powers, she was only sixteen at the time, and the week before, she had a dream that Wendy found her and her sister at her doorstep in San Diego when they were babies. She exalted seeing an elderly woman in a brown hood leaving her and Anna there with an empty green bottle, then running off before Wendy opened her apartment door. Nyssa was furious that her mother lied to them and never told them they were adopted. She did tell Anna what she saw; she, on the other hand, saw that it was destiny. That this was where they belong, and no matter what, Wendy was their mother. This didn't settle well with Nyssa, she wanted answers and at that moment. Nyssa was resourceful, and knew that she had the ability to see into the past in her dreams accidentally, this made her wonder if she could do this purposely. One day, when she didn't have violin practice, but, Anna had a French club meeting, and Wendy was at work, Nyssa went into her mother's room. The brunette always admire her mother's style, it was light, open. She especially admired the secret room in her closet that hid her magically books and potions.

Nyssa's plan was to borrow some books and see if there was anything about seeing into the past, willing. She planned on finding potions or incantations to look into the past; what she didn't plan was finding a whole section about witches who had her ability. She found out that many of those witches had to focus on who, or when, they are trying to see. What it didn't tell her was the consequences of doing this.

Nyssa waited until her mother left for work so she would try it. She got her best friend, Aria, to cover for her in school. As she made sure no one was in the house she found four purple candles in her mother's secret room. Once she was certain that no one was there, or was coming home, she cleared the center of the living room and started to place the candles in a circle that represented north, east, south, and west of the room. After lighting the candles, she laid in the middle of the circle, closed her eyes, and thought of her birth parents. She started to feel very light, almost as if she was flying. The vision started out hazy, but she could make out two figures; a women with curly blond hair was crying over a witch's hat and a hybrid animal trying to comfort her. It looked like mix of some sort of monkey and bat. The woman was mumbling something, Nyssa thought it could be a name, but she was defiantly sure, the woman did not say a male name. It sounded some on the line of elf, this only confused the girl more; _what do elves have anything to do with this?_

She felt herself being thrown into another time, this time it was the same blond yelling at a group of solders. The men were huddled around this one man kneeling on the ground, he seemed broken, accepting defeat. _Is this man, my father?_ _Was that_ _about my mother? Oh God, is she dead?_ Nyssa did what any other sixteen year old would do, she started to hyperventilate. The men started dragging the broken man into a corn field, Nyssa could practically feel the hands of the solders gripping to her arms. She followed the men into the fields, by the time she caught up to them, the man was tied to a pole. She heard the leader of the group yelling at the man to tell him where the witch was at. At that moment, the man's eyes were changed from defeated to defiant, "Never!"

The commander chuckled, "carry on." With the flick of his wrist, CRACK, one of the men punched the man in the mouth. Nyssa's head wiped around, her jaw hurt like crazy. She moved her hand away from her mouth, she froze. Blood, rich, crimson blood was on her palm where her mouth was at. She used her other hand and wiped the reaming blood. Wet blood oozed out of her mouth, this was her blood. She heard the man grunt, POW, her left eye wouldn't open. Tears started freely falling "Oh God."

Nyssa doubled over, her stomach was in pain, "PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE DON'T" she could hear the blond in the distant. She look up and saw the man was being punched in the stomach, another man held his rifle over his head and swiftly aimed at the back of his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the young girl screamed, but no one could hear her, they were focus on the man. Nyssa laid on her side, sobbing, clutching her stomach, she had the perfect view of the man's punishment. Everything that happened to him, every cut, every bruise, happened to her.

"NYSSA, NYSSA ROASLIE BEAUCHAMP WHERE ARE YOU?" Nyssa barely heard the angry voice, all she could concentrate on was the numbness coursing throughout her body.

"NYSSA" the tone of the voice changed from angry to frighten. Firm hands grasps her shoulders "Nyssa baby come back to me, oh please, oh please baby."

She recognized that voice "Mama" she weakly replied.

"It's me baby, come back to me" slowly the world began to fade away. Nyssa couldn't clearly see her, but she knew she was staring at her mom. She noticed her breath were labored, her mother started chanting to heal her. But Wendy knew magic wasn't going to effetely help her baby this time; she needed help.

"Hello my daughter needs help, I found her beaten up near my house. Oh God please help her" the blurred figure got up from her daughter, talking to the operator. She could barely make out the figure as her world quickly faded to black.

That day still haunts Nyssa, if Aria didn't slip up and the school didn't call her mom, she would be dead right now. She remember the next time she woke up she was in a sterile room surrounded by a mixture of flowers, cards, gifts, and a sleeping Anna near her bed. The sight made her smile, next to her sister was a stuffed elephant. She was glad her sister still remembered her favorite animal. Nyssa found out she was in a coma for almost two weeks, the official police report was that thugs attacked her for money. It took her another month to get released from the hospital. Her mom gave her a huge lecture about unsupervised magic and that she grounded till school started again, too bad it was March. When her mom left, she was given time to think about her visions.

The blond girl was in both of the visions. _She had to be important_ _;_ _she must have known both my parents._ Call it a feeling, but Nyssa knew that the blond wasn't her mother. Something in her soul was telling her that. But her mother was a witch, the man, no her father, didn't deny it. Her mom was a witch; that as why she and Anna were witches. That meant that the witch's hat the blond had could be her mother's. She didn't see another woman though, only the blond. _Does that mean_ _she's dead, and_ _the_ _man, my father, there was no way he could make it._ _He's dead_ _too._ _Oh God_ _,_ _Anna was_ _right._ _I shouldn't have done_ _that._ At that moment, all she wanted to do was cry; cry for her parents she never knew, for any hope to finding them, for any future with them. That day she vowed not to look into past for them, whatever they did was bad, so bad that it got them killed. _Somethings are better forgotten. Curiosity almost killed the cat._

Nyssa learned a lot since then, one is that you should have medical supplies before doing this. Another is that no matter who it is, family or stranger, if they get hurt, so did she. She learned later on that sage actually helped lessen the pain and what were the meaning of the candles and their color. Nyssa felt confident that she could do this alone, she had years of practice and believed that she could finally can do this alone. Too bad she didn't noticed in the alley she passed, there was a figure waiting there for something, something that would change both their lives.

 **I know, poor Nyssa, but that had to happen so she can be the girl we know, and hopefully some do, love. So comment, follow, favorite, I will put the next chapter later today. But before I go, I need your help. As we saw last chapter, Ingrid will be having a son. I need help with baby names. So if you guys have any suggestions, leave a comment or send a private comment. And for the name I choose, that person, or persons, who suggested it, will get a special shout out when Ingrid tells her family the name of her baby. Also, those who found these Easter eggs in the story kudos, no one has mentioned them yet in the comment. Well, see you guys in a bit.**


	9. Twilight Zone

**Hey guy, here you go, like I said, two chapters in one day. And to make it a little better, it's a Wendy chapter. Hopefully it as good as the last chapter. As you guys can see I finally posted a picture for the story. No, she is not me, this is how I think Helena looks like, but with amber eyes. Anyways, on with the story.**

Wendy did not remember how she gotten to her room, everything seemed to happen to fast, it felt too surreal. Victor was with Helena; was hell the twilight zone, because she felt she had entered it. She recalled back in Asgard, Helena and Victor did not know each other that long, and most of the time, they would fight like cats and dogs. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her about Victor, it was his eyes. They weren't the brown color she knew, they were silver, pure silver. It freaked Wendy out, especially since she didn't see any pupils in his eyes, it reminded her of silver bloods. Those unholy demons, she was almost surprised that she hasn't seen one yet, then again, they were Lucifer's creations, not Helena's. Wendy looked out the balcony window from her bed, she noticed the occasional hell hound patrolling the grounds, there was no way she would get out of here unharmed. She knew something wasn't right, she needed to talk to Victor now, none of this made sense to her.

Wendy got out of the silk bed, it almost remind her of hers back home, except it was purple, and hers was cotton. She head towards the closet, dresses fill the walk in closet ranging from something she would wear back in Asgard to something more modern. She wasn't sure if it was because they were in hell or because of her sister's choice, there was a theme of dark colors throughout the castle, and her closet was no exception. Wendy grabbed the first she got her hands on, she had on time to waste.

A sigh of relief passed her lips as she discovered the door was unlocked. She slowly turned the nob, trying to not make a sound. Creeping her head out of the dark wooden door, Wendy was relieved there was no one in the hallway. Now she had to worry about the hard part, finding Victor. In her short time there, the only places the dark hair woman has been was the throne room and her room. She hasn't eaten since, well since the morning she died. She stopped for a moment and realized it was a few days ago. Maybe because the time feels slower there or that she couldn't tell the difference between night and day, but the whole ordeal felt like it happened in another life. Her thoughts went to the girls, both hers and Joanna's, she hoped that her sister would take care of them, all of them. She wished she would had told Joanna about her girls, but there was never a right time, something always came up and she knew her daughters were strong, but she wanted to protect them.

She continued her journey down the halls, with silver sandals in her hands, in case she needed to make a quick runaway. Wendy felt lost, she had no clue where she was going or even if she was going in the right direction. She was about to turn around and see if he was in the next hallway, when a giggle stopped her in mid turn. She followed the sound to another hallway, noticing a door ajar, Wendy crouched near the hinges of the door. The narrow gap between the wall and door was enough for Wendy to see her older sister getting too cozy with her other sister's husband, but they were too caught up to even noticed.

"Victor" the blond giggled his name, he continued to nuzzle her neck. "Cut it out" she playfully pushed him to stop.

"I am here to please you my love. I have waited a long time for this moment" pure devotion shined through his silver eyes. _Oh gag me,_ Wendy mentally slapped herself, _he can't be for real._

"Not now Victor" she pushed herself up from his lap "didn't you hear Leviathan, my father needs to speak with me." She started walking away from Victor, Wendy stood up quickly; she had no time to hide anywhere. The door swung open; closing her eyes, she waited for the impact of the door.

"Don't worry darling," Helena placed her hand on the door frame. The door barely missed Wendy, she kept closed her eyes, hoping that her sister wouldn't notice her. "I'll be back to finish our game" she smirked. The sounds of stilettos grew fainter and fainter, Wendy let out the breath she did not know she held. _That was too close._ She looked back into the room, Victor headed into the closet, getting ready for a new day. As much as Wendy would love to know what Helena and the devil himself wanted, this was her only chance she could talk to Victor alone. Silently, she crept into the room and closed the door loud enough to let him know, she was there.

"Victor" he poked his head from the walk-in closet. He almost looked like his old self again, but he wasn't, Wendy had to know why he betrayed them and when.

"Wendy" walking out from the closet, "you look radiant today, how are you?" Wendy tried hard not to flinch, those silver eyes seemed too unnatural for anyone. In spite of that, Wendy stand her ground and looked Victor straight in the eyes, trying her best not to show fear.

"Cut the crap Victor," she scoffed. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" He said, trying to decide between a crimson or navy blue dress shirts.

"What do you mean what I mean?" she replied bitterly. "You and Helena, together! When did this happened?"

"Wendy what are talking about?" chuckling as he grabbed a black belt. Wendy would had a thought nothing about it, if it wasn't for the silver embroidery on the belt. It looked familiar, but she could not recall from where. "We have always been together."

"Are you sick?" she felt his head to see if it was hot. "Because you guys hated each other back in Asgard." This was starting to frustrate the both of them, he swatted her hand and continue to get dressed. "What about Joanna and the girls? Think about what this would do to them when they hear that you are with her!"

"Wendy, I think you're the one who is sick" he sat on the bed, putting on his shoes. "Secondly, I think the girls would be happy that I'm with her. I want them to know her. And why should I care what Joanna thinks? She means nothing to me."

"What the hell are you talking about? You married her, you had three kids with her, you died saving her and Freya and you are telling me she means nothing to you?!" This shocked Wendy. Yes he and Joanna were not together for a while, but she knew deep down they still deeply loved each other. He may had come to East End for Freya, but he stayed for Joanna, he gave up his life for her and Freya. Wendy defiantly knew something wasn't right. On her way to his room, the thought of him pretending to be on Helena's side did crossed her mind, but now she knew he was delusional.

"Everything you just said, I never did it with Joanna. I did it with Helena."

"What?!"

"Wendy don't you remember?" he sincerely looked concerned. "You were there when Helena and I got married back in Asgard. You were there, you were her maid of honor. You were there during her pregnancies with our children. I sacrifice myself for Freya and to be with her. Don't you remember Wendy," his voice sadden. "Joanna banished her here to hell. She didn't want Helena to take the throne and banished her. She brainwashed our children to believe that she was their mother. The only reason I was ever in the same room with that woman is because of my children." Disgusted filled his voice as he talked about her sister. He couldn't even look Wendy in the eyes, Victor genuinely felt bad for Wendy for not remembering. "Helena was right, Joanna did a real number on you."

"On me! Look around you Victor," Wendy was still in shock. This had to been Helena's doing. She didn't know her sister well, but well enough to know that she was capable of almost anything. "Helena did something to you. Victor please you have to remember, or at least remember the last few months."

"Don't worry Wendy," his smile sent chills down her spine. "We will fix everything."

"Fix?! Were dead," Wendy was dumbfounded. How would she fix this, her brother in laws truly believe he is in love with the wrong sister. "You're delusional! How do we fix death?!"

"Don't think of it as death, think of it as a second chance for you, me and Fredrick."

"What do you mean Fredrick?" Wendy's blood ran cold, _Fredrick couldn't be here; that would mean-_

"He's here already," he finished buttoning up his shirt, "and soon, my girls will be too. We will be one big happy family again." Victor walked out of the room, leaving Wendy alone. She may have not known what Helena did to him, but she did know she had to leave this place with Fredrick and somehow warn Joanna. Somehow.

 **So what do you think is going on with Victor? Is he really in love with Helena or did she do something to him? Comment down below on your thoughts. Also, if you haven't, favorite, follow this story and names, I need baby names. And with that, I will see you next week with Nyssa again. Will she go through with the vision and will Wendy find Fredrick? Tune in next week.**


	10. Stranger Like Me

**Hey guys it that time of the week again, New Chapter day. We are also one fourth of the way done with the story. I would like to thank everyone who gave me a name for the baby. I'm going to do a little twist. At the bottom of the page will be the names. You guys will choose the name for Ingrid's baby. The one with the highest votes will be his first name, the second highest will be his middle name. If you want to add a name you can, just hope others will vote for your name. The deadline for this is when chapter 30 is released. I'm very excited to see what you guys will come up with. I'm also excited for this chapter, this is when drama starts to happen and we get to bring in someone who is dear to me in the Witches of East End universe. Sadly she was not introduced into the TV show, but her role is important to three of Melissa De La Cruz's series. Note, that I will be bringing stuff from the book series from now on, if you haven't read it, don't worry, I'll try to explain everything that I can. If you feel a little confused still comment, message, I'll try to reply back very soon. So on with the story.**

Nyssa was glad that they had everything she needed at the store, she didn't want to make another stop at another store. She wanted to cut through the park again so she would get to the house before her aunt came back from work. She planned to wait till everyone was asleep and try to see if she could do the vision in her room tonight. She would sound proof the room, like she would always do, but then a cry broke Nyssa out of her thoughts. A young red head girl caught her attention, it broke her heart to see anyone like this, and she felt compelled to go to her. Something, so powerful pulled her to the girl, the closer she got to her the more she felt something she hasn't felt since she left New York, old power. Not the type she felt around her mother, or her family, but very old, very ancient, very vampiric. _Blue Blood_.

After Nyssa's nineteenth birthday, she moved to New York, she had no idea what lurked in the city in plain sight. She never believed in vampires. Till then, they were only stuff of stories, her mother once told her there were no such thing as vampires, and she was right. The ones who burn in the sunlight and are the predators of the night are myths, but the one she is facing now was one hundred percent real, just like the others she felt at Mimi Force's party, and all over that city. Actors, doctors, CEO, students, you could name it, but there not vindictive monsters like they are told in the stories, usually, but they do love control.

She was lucky she had Derek and Aria back in New York to explain it to her when she first arrived in New York about blue bloods. Once fearless fighters, now are domesticated cats, fat ones in fact. She would sneak into the Repository with Derek when she had the time; thousands of scrolls, books, recordings were there and she only scratched the surface of their history. She was glad he was a conduit, in other words, a personal assistant to the vampires, and had access to the files. His family had served the Van Allen family since the Mayflower land in the new world, or what's left of them. He may serve the cold ones, but Derek was far from weak, he too, was a warlock. The only reason his family served that family was for protection, but he suspect that would be ending soon. When he found out she and Aria were witches, he trusted them with this secret. Not even Nyssa's boyfriend knew about them, witches or vampires, and as much as she hated it, she would never tell him; it was the code for both vampires and witches alike.

But this one, she looked so familiar, Nyssa could not place it, but she could defiantly felt her power before. She was a blue blood, but different.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Nyssa was really bad in these situations, it was more of Anna's thing to help emotional people.

This startled the young girl, looking up, the girl's eyes were as red as her hair. "I don't know where I'm at."

"Well that's no reason to cry. I bet if you asked someone for directions, they can help you" she smiled. She couldn't this girl was just lost. Nyssa would help her, but she was new to the town and didn't know where almost anything was at.

"I don't know where I'm at! Or even which town I'm in," the distraught tried to explain.

Nyssa got eye level to the girl, placing her hand on top of the teen's "Were you taken? Where are you from? Do we need to call the cops?"

"No," her curly hair moved back and forth. "New York, I'm from New York. I don't remember getting here to this park." Her hands covered her face in attempt to calm down, "all I remember is that my father said we were going on a trip, and that's it. I'm so confused."

Nyssa was genuinely concerned about the young girl. _Did this girl take drugs or something? She isn't making any sense. How can she not know how she got here?_ This was the first thing that popped into Nyssa's head. New York was no stranger to drugs, rich or poor. _Maybe she's a drug addict and that's why she and her father had to leave. To get her help. Maybe she took some earlier and now she is just recovering. I mean come on, she is Mimi friend, and I know they're into some crazy stuff. I'm just not sure what drugs do to a vampire's body though._

"Do you know your dad's number?" the redhead nod her head. Nyssa handed the girl her phone; quickly, the younger girl dialed a number. Nyssa couldn't understand the man on the other line, but from the way he sounded, he was upset with the redhead. When she was done, the girl didn't even looked at her as she handed her back her phone.

Nyssa motioned if she could sit with her; she agreed and sat next to the red head. "So, New York huh?" the girl stayed quiet, studying the girl beside her. "I'm from there too."

Silence haunted them in which seemed like eternity, she believed the younger girl did not want to talk to her, but only wanted her phone. Nyssa started to get up from the bench, "Which part?"

This caught they older girl by surprise, "Queens," she responded. "But I go to school at Colombia." A light smile pass through her face, "And you?"

"Manhattan. I'm still in high school."

"Which one?" Nyssa retook her seat next to the red head.

"Duchess" she stated a little more proudly. "It's a private school in downtown."

"Ah. I've heard of it, never been thought. Do you like it?"

"It's different, I miss Texas though."

"Why'd you move?" Nyssa went into the almost forgotten bag and grabbed a banana. She forgot breakfast this morning and now it was catching up to her. She offered one to Bliss, but she politely declined.

"My dad got a job offer there. As the senator"

"I thought you looked familiar," gulping down the last of her banana, Nyssa got up to throw away the peal. "Bliss Llewellyn. I know a lot about you" the brunette looked her dead in the eye as she sat down, "and I do mean a lot." The redhead face grew hard as if she was trying to concentrate on something, to someone else, it would look like she was having a staring contest with the older woman. Her eyes widen, fear was written all over her face. Nyssa knew that Bliss just read her mind, she could feel it. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Bliss was terrified, other than the conducts, no human knew her secret. It was a part of the code, no human should know of their existence. Witches in the other hand, could, it wasn't that easy to find one who would admit it because of their code; but despite that, they could work together. "How can I be sure?" warily of the witch, Bliss had never dealt with a witch in this life time, and could not remembered if she did in her past lives.

"Do you think I would run around town yelling you were a vampire?" A loud laugh erupted from the young witch. Bliss was confused, to her, this was a serious matter. Nyssa noticed the serious expression on the young vampire, and eventually tried to calm down. "I think they would put me in a looney bin," tears still streaming down her face, against her will. "After your kind made me go insane."

"You know were all not like that." Nyssa didn't mean to upset the girl, she looked offended that she would joke about this. Sadly, that was her defense mechanism, to make a joke out of things. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it, this girl made her nervous.

"I know." Nyssa felt it when she first sense her. Usually when she was around blue bloods, there was a sense of arrogance, superiority, and wisdom. With Bliss, it was different. Of course there was some residual feel of that there, but there was a sense of fear, confusion, lost, kindness, innocence; it almost felt human. It was new to Nyssa, refreshing from what she was used to. "You're different. In a good way" a genuine smile crossed both their faces. A silence passed through both of the girls, it wasn't awkward, nor unwelcomed, it seemed right.

"I wasn't sent here because of drugs." What Bliss said confused the girl, but then it hit her. "Sorry, but you were practically screaming it in your head earlier." Sheepishly, Nyssa looked away from the red head. It felt weird to know that someone else could read her mind, she noted that she should look for a spell later to find a way to prevent that. "How much do you know about our kind?"

Nyssa, remember a lot of the stories Derek would tell her about them; how many of them were once great kings and queens in history, and sometimes the worst. The story that fascinated her the most, was their story of how they came to be. These majestic angels, once reigned over the heavens, made a fatal mistake, and followed this one man, no, this one angel, who believed he should rule over the heavens and the skies. She was enamored with the story, how one small thing, could change the tides of the war. If it wasn't for Azrael, the angel of death, and Abbadon, the angel of destruction, changing sides near the end of the war, the Uncorrupted, Michael and Gabrielle, would have not defeated Lucifer and his followers in the Great War. Nyssa loved the Uncorrupted, they left their home, willing, to live here, among those who betrayed their father, to give them hope, that one day, they may return home. The punishment for those who aligned themselves with Lucifer, including Azrael and Abbadon, was to live among the mortals, and try to reprimand their crimes. The catch was, in order for them to survive, they must consume the life force of these mortals, their blood.

Nyssa loved this idea of vampires more than anything Hollywood could come up with. It was different, real, and sad. These people would never die, in theory. Their mortal bodies would die, but their soul would carry on to another life and continue the cycle over and over again, it was tragic to think about. Everyone who you love that was not part of this elite group, would die, and they would lose so many people they care about over and over again. That could be the reason why they are called blue blood, they have to be cold to the rest of the world, so they don't want to get hurt anymore. Granted, Nyssa was not a big fan of theirs, but she understood where they came from. "A lot."

Bliss looked out into the distance, Nyssa did not know what she was looking at and tried to follow her gaze. "Do you know about silver bloods?" Her voice was strong, foreign, if she knew any better, she would guess this wasn't the same girl she was talking to five minutes ago.

Up until recently, the thought of vampires didn't scared her, but lately there were rumors going around that that silver bloods are back. "Sort of. I know there vampires that feed off of vampires."

Nyssa didn't have a chance to learn about them back in New York. Only people with special access to it could know about them, and Derek wasn't one; but what she did know, was that they were bad news for the blue blood world. "There more than that, they work for Lucifer." Bliss looked at her dead in the eyes. They seemed different from the green ones she grew accustomed to, darker.

"You mean the devil?"

"Yeah, I think he's back." skeptical, Nyssa didn't believe he would come back, he was locked in hell. If there was a way for him to get out, he would have gotten out a long time ago.

"How do you know?"

Bliss was about to answer her until HONK HONK! "Bliss there you are, get into the car." A man around his fifties yelled out of his SUV. As Bliss started to get up from the bench, Nyssa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait" Nyssa went through her wallet, after she found a recite and a pen, she jotted something down and handed it to the redhead. "Here. I don't know you, but you seem like a sweet girl. I'll be in town a little longer then head back home. If you need someone to talk to, my line is open." A small smile grew on the younger girl's face, she was giving the young girl something she needed now that she didn't know, a friend. The governor continued to honk his horn and motioned his daughter to get in the car. As she walked away, Nyssa couldn't help to noticed silver hair flicker in the older man's brown hair.

As the red head got into the SUV, Nyssa felt chills down her spine, the girl knew more than what she told her. She hoped they would meet again, she may never want to meet the devil, but she knew if he was coming back, she had to protect her family. As the vehicle pulled away, her phone started to vibrate. Looking down, she saw it was a message from Derek 'were in trouble'. There was a link with the message, the brunette click on to it. The headline could not prepare her for what was to come: **Massacre in Rio, respected figures slaughtered at gathering, suspect at large.** She continued to read the article, many of the names she recognized were blue bloods, and all, but a handful survive. **'It is suspected that Lawrence Van Allen was murdered by non-other than Schyuler Van Allen, his only granddaughter.'** The phone vibrate again, 'I know the coven is covering something up, I'll let you know what's up. Aria says be safe.'

She messaged back Derek faster than she ever texted before. 'You too. Watch Rae for me ok?'

Not even a few seconds after she sent the message, her phone went off again. 'Always '

"If I were you, I wouldn't be around her" Almost dropping her phone, she swiftly turned to see where this voice came from. Stumbling back a little, Nyssa stared at a dark grey shirt. A devilish man with dark blue eyes stared back into her green ones. His cocky grin annoyed her, she gave her most serious face as she could. "She's trouble, you seem like a good girl, I would steer clear of her."

"Well thank goodness you're not me," she stated to walk away, a hand griped her upper arm.

"I'm serious little girl, you don't know who your messing with." This got Nyssa mad, no one tells her what to do, especially some stranger.

"I'm serious little boy" she yanked her arm out of his grip, "you don't know who your messing with." She started to walk away, but a nagging feeling came over her to look at the dark stranger again. "Don't ever threaten me again, if you know what's good for you" if looks could kill, he would be dead a hundred times over. Nyssa knew she wasn't a Beauchamp by blood, but by spirit, and Beauchamp women never get bullied into things; they do what they want, and she wanted to help this girl.

The young man shock his head as she left. It was never easy he knew it. "And so it beings."

 **Okay guys, what do you think? Who could be this mysterious man? And how do you think Bliss end up at the park in the first place? What crazy shenanigans will happen next week with Joanna? Tune in next week and see.**

 **And I said before, comment, favorite, follow, especially if you would like a voice to choose Ingrid's baby name.**

 **Dash, Daniel, Ivan, Sebastian, Eric, Johnathan, Derek, Victor**

 **Good luck guys.**


	11. Second Chance

**Happy Monday guys, you know what that means, new chapter. So far the most popular names for Ingrid's baby is Daniel or Dash. There is still time to comment on what you guys think his name should be. I'm so excited to see what we come up with. Anyway, on with the chapter**

Joanna just got back from her job at the local community college, she needed the distraction from everything, and this was it. School was going to start in a few weeks and she needed to finish setting up the assignments she wanted her students to do that semester. Between her nieces there and her four classes she plan to teach this semester, Joanna believed this was good for her. For once, she didn't have to focus on everything that has happened the past few months. It almost felt normal.

As Joanna got out of her car, she saw Nyssa walking down the street, with two plastic bags. She was still in awed that this girl in front of her looked so much like Melena, from her dark wavy hair to her green eyes, but she knew this wasn't her. Well at least the one she knew. If anything, she was like Freya and Ingrid, it's their reincarnated self, but not their original self. She knew each time when her girls died, they were always different than their past life. It could be the same way with Nyssa, Joanna wondered where Sophelia was at. She knew it wasn't Anna, although the two act similar, Sophelia hated blood and would never wanted to be a doctor. She remembered one time, back in Asgard, Freya told her that Sophelia fainted when she accidently cut herself. She noticed a few times at night, Anna would be watching shows about the E.R. Also, the two looked nothing alike. Anna had shoulder length, wavy, dirty blond hair, as with Sophelia had an auburn color hair. That was one of the many differences she noticed between her niece and her other goddaughter.

"Hey Aunt Joanna," her niece said to her.

"Nyssa, you went shopping," she opened the gate for the both of them.

"Yeah there was a few things I forgot when I left New York. This is for you," the younger girl handed a bag to her aunt. Joanna looked into the bag and saw bananas, bread, and a lot of macaroni and cheese.

"Nyssa, you shouldn't have," she gave her niece a sad look, Joanna didn't expect her niece to feel the need to buy her food.

"No it's no problem," the girl said, refusing the bag her aunt tried to hand back to her. "I've been eating all of you macaroni and cheese, it's the least I can do."

"Nyssa were family," trying to convince the younger girl that she didn't need the food.

"I know. And family help each other," She said with a smile, one that could compare to Melena's. "Anna," Nyssa noticed her sister getting out of her car. "Where did you wander off to?" she asked as the other twin started walking to them. The two hugged when she finally reached her sister and aunt.

"Oh nowhere, I was just with Ingrid," she said in a matter of fact tone. Joanna noticed that her oldest daughter and her youngest niece were getting along very well. She could say the same about Nyssa and Freya. It was almost the same way as Freya and Melena were like all those years ago.

"How was it?" If Joanna wasn't paying attention to her oldest niece, she wouldn't noticed Nyssa trying to hide the other bag she had from Anna.

"She's pretty cool. Hey Nyssa, can I talk to you?"

"Okay what's up?" the two began to walk to the back yard, Joanna shook her head. She head into her house to put up the food Nyssa bought for her. As she passed through the living room, a picture of Wendy and her nieces caught her eye. Anna gave her this picture of the three of them to Joanna the day she came into town. She believed Nyssa told her that she didn't know about them.

Joanna felt a little upset at her sister, she wished that Wendy would have told her about her girls; she would have helped them. For most of Freya and Ingrid's lives, Wendy was there for them and did whatever she could for them. Joanna would never have that chance with Wendy's girls, but looking at that picture, it didn't look like she needed her help. They looked happy and healthy, she couldn't believe this picture was taken this past Christmas. Anna told her that was the last time either one of the girls saw their mother, granted they would talk on the phone and Skype, but to be physically with her, it was months ago. She talked to the girls about their lives before this, from what she heard, they had a good life.

Joanna remembered what their father told Wendy when they were younger, that she would never be a good mother. He was right, she wasn't; she was a great mother, especially from the way her girls would talk about her. Wendy practically raised these girls by herself, although she felt there was someone else who helped raised them, but the girls wouldn't say anything about it.

"What do you mean you have to go?!" Joanna heard her oldest niece yelling to the younger niece. She went to the kitchen and put down the groceries, Joanna stood at the door that lead to the outside and saw her older niece looking upset and confused at the younger one.

"Nyssa, school is going to start soon and I have to go back" Anna tried to calmly explain to the upset girl.

"Can't you skip this semester?"

"Really did you just asked that?" Anna was shocked at her sister's proposal. "Nyssa I've been wanting to go to there forever and you want me to skip a semester?"

"I bet they would understand," the older Beauchamp sat next to the blonde. "Anna please." Grabbing her hands, she begged her younger sister to stay. Anna knew this was serious, her sister never begged. She wanted to stay with her, but this was her first semester of medical school, she worked so hard to get there.

"Even if I did," she started. "Where would we stay? I don't think aunt Joanna would let us stay here for a long time. No offense, she cool, but she's a strangers to us. I don't think she would let us stay here forever." Joanna heard enough of the conversation, she knew what she had to do; she been thinking about it for a while now.

"Actually," Joanna said, leaving her hiding spot near the door. As she walked towards her nieces, Anna practically jumped up from her seat near the garden.

"Aunt Joanna! I didn't know you were here." Both of the girls were surprised to see their aunt there. They wondered how much did she heard of their conversation and wished they had it in a more private place than their aunt's backyard.

"No its okay. I wanted to talk to you girls about this anyway," she sat down and motioned Anna to do the same. "First," she grabbed the girls' hands. "I wanted to say that I am sorry I wasn't there for you girls when you were growing up. You see, a long time ago, your mother did something on accident that was hard for me to forgive."

"What was it?" the girls remembered some of the stories that their mother use to tell them about her life before them. Though, whenever they asked why they didn't see their aunt, their mother would get quiet, and avoid the question all together.

"She accidently killed Ingrid." She didn't want to look in either of the girls' eyes. "It took me a long time to forgive her."

"But if they die, don't they just reborn again?" Joanna was dumbfounded, she didn't know that Wendy told her nieces' their story, or even her daughters' curse.

"It's not that simple. Each time they died, they are different than their past life." She wanted to end that part of the conversation. Even though she loved her daughters she have now, she missed the way they were in their past lives. "I just want you to know you girls are welcome here whenever you want."

"Thank you Aunt Joanna." Anna was speechless. This woman who barely knew her, and they aren't related by blood, offered her house to her and her sister. "That's very kind of you."

"I promise we'll come visit whenever we can." Nyssa embraced her aunt, she was so happy that her aunt offered them to come back whenever they want. She was glad to know that she could come back here whenever she wanted. Nyssa wanted to know more about her family, and only being a few hours away, it was possible to visit them often.

"Actually, I had another idea," Joanna released her niece. She knew that this was the right decision, she hoped they would agree to it. "I'm not sure how much Wendy taught you girls, but I would like to continue teaching you here."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I want you girls to live here with me, in East End."

 **Did you guys see that coming? Do you think both of the girls will stay with Joanna, or just one, or nether of the girls? What do you guys think about Nyssa? Joanna keeps comparing her to Melena, do you think they are related somehow? What do you think will happen next week with Nyssa and Freya? Review, favorite, follow, and I will see you next week. See ya.**


	12. bad blood

**Hey guys Happy Monday! I hope you guys liked last week chapter, I know it was a little shot last week, but I hope this week will make it up. But on to serious matters, as we know, something big will happen soon, school will be starting soon. So, because of this, I will update on Sundays instead of Mondays within the upcoming weeks. You guys can still read on Mondays, but the chapters will be out a day sooner. But either way, I will try to give you guys a chapter every week. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

Nyssa was still in shocked, her aunt wanted her to move in with her, permanently. A part of her was ecstatic that her aunt want to be a part of her life. She remember growing up and wishing that she had a big family like the ones she would see on television, family members other than her mom and uncle. She loved them, but it felt like her family was incomplete, as if she was missing a few pieces of a puzzle to make a full picture.

Sure she could transfer schools and take classes at her aunt's college, and her friends would be really supportive, but the thing that held her back was Rae. She cared deeply for him, and it was hard on her that he couldn't be there with her, but she understood. He worked for Force Network, it was a high demanding job, but that was his dream, to create TV shows. She knew he would be good at it, and she didn't want him to feel like he had to choose between moving out there with her, or to stay in New York to have a chance.

Nyssa looked across the street, she recognized the name of this place, Bent Elbow. She remembered Freya telling her she worked there. The brunette hoped that her cousin was working, because she needed the company of a friend and a good drink at that moment.

As she entered the bar, she couldn't help to noticed that it seemed pretty slow, it would make since, since summer vacation was just about over and everyone is either going back to work or to school.

"Nyssa," she turned her head to see her cousin trying to wave her down. A smile appeared on her face, she felt comfortable with the bartender, in her time here, she felt that she knew this girl her entire life. Thinking of this, made her feel a little sad; she wished she could say she knew this girl her entire life. As she got closer to her, she saw Killian sitting at the bar across from her cousin. She never really met him, with the exception of the funeral, but from the way Freya talked about him, he seemed like a pretty good guy.

"Hey Nyssa, what brings you here," he took a sip of his beer.

"You know," she started to sit on the stool next to him. "Good company and a good drink."

"What can I get you?" Freya asked, while cleaning the glass cup with a white rag.

"Sex on the beach," Nyssa sat next to Kilian. Freya walked away to get started on her drink.

"So how do you like East End?"

"It's good. It's nice to know that it's only a five minute drive to the beach."

"That's good. Are you planning on staying?" he got up to throw away his bottle on the other side of the counter.

"I don't know, maybe." Killian gave an apologetic look as his phone started ringing. He walked away, to the other side of the bar to take his call. Nyssa didn't know what to do, she thought if she talk to her cousin, maybe she could have an idea of what to do.

Darkness suddenly consumed her, fear creeped through Nyssa. A pair of hands covered her eyes, she raised her hands to feel who it was. She felt someone near her ear, "Why would a beautiful girl like you, be alone in a bar?"

She knew that voice, she knew it for years. She couldn't believe it. "Aria! Aria is that really you?" She jumped out of her chair and tackled the dark hair girl. Someone, somewhere, must have heard her saying that she needed a friend right now, especially, her best friend.

"I hope it's really me!" She returned the hug. "Or I'm a really good imposter posing as your best friend." She joked with Nyssa, the taller girl let go first. One of the many things Nyssa missed back in New York was her. The two had been best friends since Nyssa and her family moved to New Orleans, and Aria was one of the few witches she knew. Nyssa saw her older cousin coming with her drink, she motioned her to come quicker.

"Freya this is Aria," she pointed to the taller girl. "She's my best friend," she said beaming. The one thing for sure is that at that moment, Aria brought a smile to Nyssa, one that she hadn't have since she came here.

Freya felt happy for her younger cousin, she needed someone to make her cousin smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Freya." Freya shake the younger girl's hand.

"Ah the infamous Freya, Nys has talked nonstop about you."

"Good stuff I'm hoping" Freya started to move her hand.

"Of course," Aria gasped and grabbed her hand. "Oh my God, I love your ring!" she admired the diamond and onyx ring. The thing about Aria is, she loved fashion, especially accessories; that is why she worked for Farnsworth Modeling Agency.

"Thanks, my fiancé got it for me." She loved that ring almost as much as she loved the man who gave it to her. After hundreds of year, she will be with her true love.

"It's gorgeous." Aria finally let Freya's hand go. "Can I get a martini? Dirty, please." Freya finally gave her younger cousin her drink and was about to make her cousin's friend her drink.

"Freya, Sal needs you in the back, now," Mike, the new guy working at the bar, called out to Freya.

"I'll be back guys" she said, leaving the two to talk alone.

"Girl what are you doing here?" Nyssa loved her best friend, but she knew that they needed her in New York right now. She may not work for the blue bloods, but she helped Derek as much as she could.

"I came to check up on you," she said in a matter of fact tone as she started drinking her friend's drink. Nyssa didn't care.

"Any news about Rio?"

"Only that Mimi Force is the new Regis and has a man hunt on that Van Allen girl, nope, nothing really." She finally gave her friend her drink back.

"Poor girl," Nyssa started playing with what's left of her drink. "Do you think she really did it?"

"I don't know, you know the council have been wary about her."

"They're scared about anything that isn't one of them." She never met the girl, Aria had brief encounters with her at her modeling agency, but every time the committee talked about her, they seem to be worry about her. Especially since she is the main person proclaiming that the silver bloods were back. "I would think they would be worshipping her since she is the daughter of the uncorrupted."

"But she is a daughter of a human and a vampire, a _Dimidium Cognatus,_ she's one of a kind." Aria couldn't believe that they didn't worshipped her, she was the only daughter of Gabrielle, the uncorrupted. She was the only link to her since Gabrielle been in a coma for over a decade. They shouldn't fear her at all.

"But to massacre her kind, no that sounds like something Lucifer would do." Nyssa still remembered the conversation she just had with Bliss, the girl seemed convinced that they were back. She hope she was wrong.

"You believe he's back? There rumors going around that he is back."

"I know, I heard. I don't know," she didn't know what to believe. She turned her head away from her friend, she felt ashamed. "All I do know is that if he is, we must protect our kind. As much as I know some of us would help the blue bloods, and believe me, they will ask for help, if it was the other way around, they wouldn't help us. Not a lot of them anyway. "Her mind wonder back to Bliss, not all vampires are the same, kept repeating over and over again. She don't know how much of that was true. "How is he?" Nyssa asked, trying to change the subject.

"He misses you like crazy." Aria knew that face, it was never good when Nyssa made that face. "What's wrong?" slight panic overcame the older girl.

"My aunt just asked me to stay," Nyssa started to play with her bracelet her mother gave her for her last birthday; it was the last thing Wendy gave her before she came here. It described her so well, from the golden wings to the emerald sitting between the two wings, her mother know, knew, her so well. "For good."

"That's great." Aria was happy for her best friend, as long as she remembered, it was always Nyssa, Anna, and their mom and sometimes, their uncle. Finally, she will have other family members to talk to. "Why isn't great?" Her face fell, she noticed her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"Rae," she gulped down the rest of her drink. "I don't want to leave him, and I know he wouldn't want to move out here." The sad truth is that Aria knew that too. This wasn't the New York, it was too quiet, and definitely nowhere close a big networking company.

"Does he know?"

"No, not yet" melancholy filled her voice.

"You need to tell him, soon." Concerned filled her voice. Aria knew Nyssa had to tell him soon. Nyssa planned to tell him tonight after he got out of work.

"I know- what the hell?!" she was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What?" Aria turned her head, she didn't know what she was looking at, all she saw was a couple at the other side of bar laughing. The guy in the leather jacket had his arm around a redhead, and from where, she was guessing, his other arm was position, was touching her leg.

"Him!" she was outraged. How could he do this to her, that lying piece of-.

"Who him?" Aria was still confused about what Nyssa was talking about. "The guy with the redhead?"

"Yes that him." Her voiced was low, almost menacing.

"What about him? Nyssa!" She looked like a girl on a mission, as she approached the devilish man.

"Hi Killian," the brunette stood between him and the girl. "Who this?" she said almost too sweetly.

"Killian," the woman came closer into his arms. "Who is she?"

"No one important," he wrapped his arms around her. Nyssa was enraged, how could he do this to her cousin? She went up to the redhead, hands on her hips.

"Lady he's engage." Appalled and embarrassed the redhead pushed herself off of the dark hair man and got up to leave, not before throwing the rest of her drink on him.

Killian was embarrassed and upset. "What's your problem?" he asked, trying to dry off his face.

"What's my problem?" _Did he really just asked that_? The thought went through Nyssa's mind. "What's your problem? You were flirting with that girl when you are clearly with my cousin!"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her" he said so nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?!" this was not the man Freya told her about. "I hope she doesn't marry you. You're nothing but a selfish, egotistical pig, who only thinks with his-"

"What's going on? Killian what happened?" Freya practically ran to her fiancé.

"It's nothing," he said almost too calmly. "Nyssa got a little angry and threw her drink at me." _. serious?_ Is what Nyssa thought.

"Nyssa!" her older cousin yelled at her.

"No Freya, it's my fault. Apparently I was giving her wrong signals and she thought I was in to her." _WHAT!_ Nyssa mentally screamed.

"NYSSA ROESALIE BEAUCHAMP!" at this point, the whole bar was staring at the four of them.

"Freya you got to believe me, he is lying. Aria, back me up here." She looked back at her best friend for help.

"I told her that I love you, and I wouldn't want to hurt you," at this point, Kilian was pleading so convincing, Nyssa would have believed him if he wasn't blaming her. "When I told her that, she got upset and threw her drink and started yelling at me"

"Freya you gotta believe me, why would I want to hit on him, I have my own guy back home, me and Aria were just talking about him."

"Get out. Please get out." Her voice was cold, Freya couldn't even look at her. "We will talk about it at home. But first, apologize to him."

"Seriously?! No!" she couldn't believe her cousin would believe him. Whatever he did to her, he did it well. She grabbed her friend's hand and stormed out of the bar.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Freya apologized as she tried to help clean up the mess she thought her cousin made.

"It's no problem babe," the one thing that didn't change over his many lives were his control over Freya and his acting skills. What neither of them noticed was the slight glowing on Freya's ring finger.

 **Did anyone see that coming? I guess some things will never change, poor Nyssa. All right guys, if you haven't yet, follow and or favorite this story, and you like there's a box down below where you can write a review and what you think about this chapter. Also, I am still accepting names for Ingrid's baby. Remember, the one with the most votes will be his name and second place will be his middle name. And I'll see you guys next week with Ingrid.**


	13. Brave

**Hey guys, HAPPY SUNDAY! So school will be starting soon, so now I will update on Sundays. I have great new, for all of you who don't know who Melissa De La Cruz is, she is the author of the witches of East End series and Blue Bloods, this is where we have gotten our wonderful cameos/references about our lovely Mimi Force, Bliss Llewellyn, and Schyuler Van Allen. If you haven't read either of these series or her other series I highly recommended it. Yesterday, on her twitter, she posted a sneak peak of her upcoming book which is a spinoff of witches of east end. For some of you who don't know, in this book, she stated that she will attempt to fix the loose ends the TV show left us with almost a year ago. I will post a link to the chapter at the end of this chapter and its amazing. It is only three pages, but when I was reading it, I wanted more and I can't wait till November when the book is release. Also guys, someone PM me and suggested the name Tyler for the name of Ingrid's baby. Anyways, on with the story and I don't own this song, it belongs to Idina Menzel.**

Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall.

Ingrid had this song on repeat for the last ten minutes while she kept repeating the conversation she had with Anna earlier that morning over and over in her head. She knew that she had to tell her family that she was pregnant, and soon. If her grandfather could detect it, then she knew her mother would too, eventually. Ingrid also knew she would have to tell the baby's father soon about their son. Dash. She and Dash were going to be parents; she never thought her baby's father wasn't going to be there when she gave birth to him. She didn't think she was going to be a mother anytime soon, it never crossed her mind. To say that Ingrid was terrified, was an understatement. She never expected she would raise her baby alone, granted she had her mother, sister, and cousins, but she wanted her baby's father to be there too.

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
When your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away  
Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

Ingrid remembered when she was younger, her father wasn't there. There would be days where she would hope that one day, when she would come home from school and he would be there, waiting for her, with books and ice cream. Then there was other days, where she would see her classmates with their dads and she would feel jealous and sad. Sometimes, even though she would never admit it, she wondered if she did anything to make him leave. Although Ingrid was older, and now knows the truth that her dad did love her and her sister, she remembered how it felt, and she never wanted her son to feel that way. She planned on telling Dash that she was pregnant with his child after she told her family.

"Ingrid," she turned around to see a familiar face running towards her.

"Killian. What are you doing here? And why are you wet?" Ingrid took off her headphones, couldn't help to noticed that her future brother in law's grey shirt was soaked.

"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding," he said, trying to keep his cool. "What are you doing out here alone?" he said, trying to shift the conversation.

"I just got out of work." She said, quickly trying to hide the baby book she checked out at the library.

"Do you mind if I walk you back to your apartment?"

"Oh sure thanks. I was planning to meet Anna there in a little while," That was one thing Ingrid liked about Killian, he was a gentleman under all that gel and leather. "Have you visit Dash?" she asked a little too eagerly.

"Only that one time when you told me and Freya that he was in jail."

"Have you heard any about his case?" She asked, trying to get information from Killian.

"No, nothing new, just that the case they have against him looks pretty bad." The two walked in silence for a few blocks. He couldn't stay quiet anymore, he had to ask her. "Ingrid can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why are you so curious about my brother?"

"He was my friend." She said in a matter of fact tone, trying to hide her true feelings. As much as she did not want to admit it, her feelings for the other Gardiner had grown had into something more than friendship within the past few weeks. Even with his flaws, she wouldn't imagine her life, or her baby's life, without him. This scared her though. From what she remembered, this was almost the same thing that happened with Archibald. It didn't help that Dash was Archibald's grandson, nor that she had help him covered up a murder for him like she did with Archibald. She didn't want to go down that same path again, nor for her child. She knew she had to break this cycle, but Dash did deserve to know the truth.

"Was there something between you and Dash?"

"No, were just friends." Out of nowhere, a blur of black and white ran passed the duo nearly tripping them. "Rufus come back," a teenage boy ran after the Dalmatian, knocking down Ingrid in the process. "Sorry," he yelled back, trying to catch his dog.

"Hey watch where you're going," Killian yelled at the boy. "Here Ingrid, let me help you," he noticed a lot of papers fell out of Ingrid's bag when she fell. As he grabbed the papers, he saw it, the book Ingrid checked out that day. "Ingrid what is this?" he asked, holding a book with the title, _What to Expect When You are Expecting_.

"Killian it's not what you think," She hastily grabbed the book from him and put it in her bag.

"Ingrid, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone." She knew eventually he would find out, but she didn't want Killian to find out like this. Not before she told Freya, but she wanted someone to talk to about this, someone other than Anna. She loved her cousin, but she didn't know Dash. As much as she would have wanted to wait, Killian may be her best option.

"I'm pregnant," She said, and for the longest time, Killian was quiet. This worried her, what if her family would react the same way? "Killian say something."

"Sorry. It's a lot to process. You're pregnant?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah. Please don't tell Freya. I'll tell her soon," she begged him. She wanted her sister to hear it from her and not from anyone else.

"I understand Ingrid," he said. "Do you know who the father is?"

"It's Dash."

"Dash?" He asked in shock. "But you just said-"

"It was a onetime thing. But I guess that's all it takes," she said.

"I take it that you haven't told him yet," Ingrid shook her head no. "I don't think you should."

"What do you mean?" Ingrid was shocked that he would say that. If anything, she would have thought he would encourage her to tell him.

"Ingrid, the charges against him are serious, he may not ever get out of jail. Why put him through this? Telling him that he has a child that he will never see their first steps, their graduation day, let alone their first breath. Ingrid that would be torture." Ingrid would have never thought about that. It would hurt Dash to know that he will never be there for his son; that would be the greatest torture she would ever do to him.

"What if, somehow, he gets out of jail and then he see me with my child. What if my child is the spitting image of him, then what Killian?" She tried to reason with him.

"Do you really believe that? Ingrid think about it. He's charged for murder, the evidence is very convincing; from what his lawyer told me it's a slim to non-chance he will get out. Ingrid, do it for your baby, do you want to tell them that their father was a murder, he killed a defenseless man."

This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid  
But it's my turn to be brave  
"No you're right. There's no way he's every going to get out. I know my baby is going to feel bad about not having their dad around, but it is better than telling them that their father killed a man." And it was true, even if Dash was released, it wouldn't be healthy for her or her baby to be with him.

"Ingrid," the both of them turned their heads, down the streets to see Anna walking towards them. She still wore her floral dress with tights, but foregone her cardigan from this morning.

"Are you going to be all right?" Killian asked, giving her the book.

If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Cause it's my turn to be brave

"Yeah. Killian, thank you. For everything. And you are right, it would be better if he didn't know," Ingrid said. As Anna finally caught up to the duo, the two witches walked into the apartment, coming up with a plan to tell their family about the baby, and ordering take out. Little did Ingrid know, but she just told her baby father she was pregnant. Dash couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. But he wasn't, he's Killian now. As much as he would love to be there for his kid, he couldn't, that would mean he would have to tell her that he switch bodies with his brother. He knew Ingrid wouldn't like that, and there would go any chance he would have to be there for his child. He just hope he would be a better uncle than a father.

 **So guys, he knows, what do you guys think? Do you think he will have a change of heart and do the right thing or will he continue with his mischief and mayhem? I hope you guys like it that I changed it up a little, when I was writing this chapter this was the song that kept popping into my head and iPod. If you haven't yet, favorite and or follow this story and afterwards when you guys read the sneak peak, or if you want to before, write in the comments below. I'll say it before anyone else, note, I write my chapters at least two ahead of time before I post them to here. But I will see you guys next week with Wendy, I know you guys miss her, I do too. Bye guys**

 **2015/08/21/melissa-de-la-cruz-wraps-up-witches-of-east-end-questions-in-new-short-story-jjj-book-club-exclusive/#more-544993**


	14. My Immortal

**Hey guys, Happy Sunday! For those of you who read the sneak peek from Melissa De La Cruz, all I can say is wow. If you haven't yet, you can go to the last chapter and copy the link and read it there. But as I said last week, this week were get to have some Wendy action, I know you guys miss her, so do I and Tommy. Let's see what mischief she will get herself into in Hell.**

Wendy tried to let what Victor had said sink into her, she couldn't believe he said that about her sister; either of them. She remember clearly back in Asgard he hated Helena for what she did to their family and made sure none of his children knew about her. Wendy did the same for her girls too. She feared that one day Nyssa would accidently have a vision of her sister and start asking questions, thank goodness that never happened. She knew her oldest daughter too well, she would never stop looking until she get an answer, and this was one of the few times Wendy did not want her daughter to explore her past.

She stopped for a moment, and let herself remember her daughters. She prayed they were both all right. Wendy regretted only a few things in her life, one of it was not telling Joanna about her daughters. During her time in East End, there wasn't a good time to tell her sister that she had children, but she should had made time. She could only imagine that one of her girls had a vision about her death and knew she was gone. She didn't want her girls to find out that way, if she could go back in time, Wendy would have told Joanna about her girls the moment she found them on her front door twenty-one years ago. To this day, she still couldn't believe that someone would just leave their babies at a random stranger's door. For all they could have known, Wendy could had been a homicidal maniac that practiced satanic rituals. Thank goodness she wasn't nor did she ever plan to practice satanic rituals; that would be Helena's department.

Despite who ever left her girls on her doorstep that day, she was grateful they did. Nyssa and Anna could never replace the void that was left behind by Melena or Sophelia, nor Freya or Ingrid; but for the first time in a long time she felt complete. She would always love her nieces and Melena and Sophelia, but she loved her girls even more. To Wendy, that was the only chance she had to be a real mom. Wendy considered herself as a mother figure to Melena and Sophelia when they were growing up, but she wasn't their mother, nor would she ever want to take her place. With her girls, they were hers and no one could take that away from her. The moment that person left her girls on her doorstep twenty-one years ago was the moment she was their mother and she would always thank them for giving her that chance she thought she would never have. She would always consider Melena and Sophelia as her daughters, but Nyssa and Anna were hers no matter what anyone said.

Wendy knew she had to keep moving, she needed to find her nephew and get them both out of there and somehow warn Joanna. She didn't know what Helena was planning, but if it involves the Joanna's girls, it was bad. She started down the corridors, trying to be as quiet as she could. Since she knew Leviathan was around, she knew that the silver bloods were not that far behind. Those unholy creatures, she hate to think about it, but she was in their domain. Other than being fierce fighters, they were good hunters, so Wendy had to be extra careful, especially since she was not able to use her magic here, she assume her sister did something that prevented her to use it. She was about to turn the corner until she was pulled into a dark room.

A sleek arm restrained both of her arms, while a hand covered her mouth. Wendy was scared, but she didn't want to show it, she bit down, hard, on the stranger's hand. A quick yelp of pain and shock came from the hooded stranger. Wendy realized that the only way out of the room was the door the hooded figure was blocking. Wendy was ready to fight, she had to get away from him. She ran to the hooded stranger, planning to tackle him down. As she grew closer, the hooded figure put up their hands, in defense.

"Stop!" the figure yelled, Wendy came to a sudden halt. She stood not even five feet away from the stranger, that voice she knew it, but it couldn't be.

"Who are you?" Wendy moved cautiously away from the stranger. The stranger stood still, for what seemed like forever. Slowly, hesitantly, the hooded figure grabbed the top of their black hood, slowly pulling it down, Wendy couldn't believe it. Those blue eyes, the high cheek bones, that long dark hair, she wanted to cry.

"Melena," that name barely escaped her lips. This girl, no, she was no longer a girl, this woman, the one she raised since she was practically a baby all those years ago, was here standing in front of her. She ran and hugged the younger woman, over four hundred years later, she was with her daughter.

"Wendy," the younger girl hugged back, as if it was foreign to her. She felt water on her shoulder, slowly, unwrapping her arms, the younger witch saw tears running down her mother figure's cheek. Wendy took a moment to look at this woman in front of her. She looked almost the same as she did over four hundred years ago, except older, but different. She looked thinner, her eyes, the girl she knew, her eyes use to shine as bright as a diamond, now they darker, a little colder. Wendy wonder how long had she actually been here.

"Have you eaten?" the younger witch asked. After thinking about it for a moment, she realized that the last time she had eaten was before she went into the past with Joanna. The older woman shook her head no.

"Good. Don't" the brunette stuck her heard out of the door, making sure no one was roaming the halls.

"Come on, let's go," the younger girl grabbed the older one. For looking thin, the girl had a strong grip. The two started to run down the hall, zooming through the hallways, Wendy could barely keep up.

"Where are we going?" Wendy was breathing heavily, she started to feel weaker.

"I'm getting you out of here," she looked back and saw Wendy starting to lag behind and slow down her pace a little.

"Melena wait," Wendy stopped suddenly. Melena looked behind her with a curious glance. "There is something else you have to know," Wendy knew the last time Melena saw him was about four hundred years ago, and it wasn't on good terms, but once upon a time, she loved him and should know. "Fredrick is here too."

Melena's eyes widen, there wasn't a day that went by in the past four hundred years she didn't think about him. She had mixed feeling about her former love; anger because of his part in her family banishment, sorrow because a part of her, though she may not admit it out loud, still cared for him, and pain because they would never know the child they never had. She will always hate King Nikolaus for banishing her family and killing her unborn child, but through everything, she didn't want her former love to be hurt, or dead.

She wanted to find him, but her mission was to get Wendy out of there. She knew Helena was planning something, and it was big. Big enough that she and Lucifer caused the chaos in Rio. Time runs differently there in hell, a few hours there could be days in the real world, so no telling what trouble Leviathan and the other silver bloods had caused in Rio. She knew what she had to do.

"Okay, here what we are going to do. I'm going to get you out of here, then I'll come back with some help to get Fredrick," she started making her way down the corridor, with Wendy in hand.

"No," she said firmly, not budging an inch. "I'm coming with you," the older woman proclaimed. Melena was about to protest, but Wendy beat her to it. "I don't know how long you been down here, but I remember my sister. And from what I heard, we don't have a lot of time. She has Victor, she almost had Freya and Ingrid, and if we don't hurry up, she might have Fredrick too. So whatever Helena is planning, we need to get Fredrick out of here now."

Melena knew that Wendy was right, if they didn't get Fredrick out of there now, who knows what would happen to him. She hate to admit it, but she needed Wendy's help, she wouldn't have enough time to go back to get reinforcements. "Okay," she reluctantly agreed. "We have go now if we are to have any chance of finding him."

Wendy and Melena were walking, for what seemed like hours. Melena wanted to give up, not for her sake, but for Wendy's. The older woman tried to hide it, but Melena noticed that she had been getting weaker and weaker the longer they searched for her former love. At this rate, she believed that she wouldn't have the strength to get them all out of there.

"Wendy we have to leave now! I'll come back with help, but I need to get you out of here right now," she bent down, trying to pick up Wendy from the ground. She knew at that moment, enough was enough, Fredrick would have to wait, and Wendy needed to get out of here now.

"No we have to find him!" The older woman was kneeling down, struggling to breathe. It broke Melena's heart to see the woman who practically raised her in this state. If the roles were reversed, she would be doing the exact same thing, looking for Fredrick.

"Wendy look at you," she kneeled down to face the older woman. "You can barely walk. I need to get you out of here now." Melena remembered Wendy being the more stubborn one compared to Joanna. She recalled this one time, when she first started to like Fredrick, Wendy wouldn't leave her alone for a week until she told her that she liked him. As much as she loved the older woman's determination, she didn't need that right now. She needed to get her out, Melena knew that if one were to stay in this castle for a long time, especially if you had magic, it will drain it from you without you even noticing it. That was why Helena hold so much power here, that and with Lucifer's help. Melena never met him personally before, however, she had a few close calls in the past forty something years she been there. She started losing count a few years ago, give or take; but she didn't want to push her luck.

"Melena please. I have to protect him, the girls, Joanna. Melena," at this point, the older woman was begging her. Wendy never begged unless it was very important. She may had problems with Fredrick before, but now she would do anything to save him from Helena.

"Okay," Melena reluctantly agreed. "This is the last hallway though, then we're leaving with or without him." She help Wendy up, and the two peeked into the room. Melena was sure he wasn't here, if luck would have it, he would be on the other side of the castle. As they opened the final door in that hallway, the two was only faced with darkness and nothing more. Melena couldn't help noticed how Wendy face fell and felt sorry for her. She really did want to find Fredrick, but they couldn't stay there any longer. She was thankful that Wendy did not eat any food there; it would have been more difficult to leave the castle.

As the two were about to leave, a light moan stopped them in mid step. Wendy ran into the room, while Melena closed the door so no one could know they were there. Shocked, and in utter disbelief, Melena was surprised to see him; the man she haven't seen in over four hundred years, the man who chosen his grandfather over her and their unborn child, the man she once fell in love with, the boy who was her best friend. In honesty, she didn't believe she would ever see him again, but at that moment, memories of the both of them flood through her mind; both good and bad. A part of her wanted to slap him for all the pain he made her endue, but another part wanted nothing more than to kiss him and never let him go.

"Melena help me get him up," the older woman pleaded. Melena walked slowly to the pair, never taking her eyes off of him. This felt too surreal to her, if anything, a dream. She kneeled down next to him, and just stared at him. She couldn't help noticed that he looked exactly the same since she last time she saw him in Asgard. She leaned down, about to pull him up, but something crossed her mind. She remembered the fairy tales Wendy use to tell her and her sister when they were younger. How the prince would wake the princess with true loves kiss. Melena gave up the idea that fairy tales were real a long time ago, but the situation was ironic; instead of the princess being trapped in a castle, asleep, it was the prince of Asgard. Melena's lips were so close to his, all it would take was one move and for a moment, he could be hers again. She decided to throw caution into the wind, she grew closer and closer to her former, no, her love. She finally admit it to herself, she never stopped loving him; that was why she waited nearly four hundred years for him, that she was with no other, except with her current former husband and a man from a strange land. She was waiting for her prince to come for her and save her. She prayed that he still loved her too.

She closed her eyes, as their lips about to brush, Melena could not breath. Her throat closed up, she desperately tried to grab the hand away from her throat. As she opened her eyes, her heart sank; staring back at her was not her Fredrick. He may looked like him, but his eyes were cold, dead, silver. She could barely hear Wendy yelling at him to stop it, but it was too late. They heard a bang from behind them, light and shadows flooded the room; as Fredrick lessen his grip, Melena felt hands gripping her arms.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" both witches looked up to the voice. Helena, standing tall and mighty, smirked at her two prisoners she just caught. The blond went to the younger witch and just studied her.

"Take them to the throne room," she commanded her guards. The two witches were roughly pulled up and into the hallways. Melena turned around and couldn't help but to stare at him next to that woman. Her heart broke; she failed Wendy and did what she vowed she would never do, let her guards down. She couldn't stop thinking that this man had betrayed her twice for people she defied; he will never be hers.

"And so let the fun begin" Helena chuckled, planning something special for her baby sister.

 **Wow… Did anyone see that coming? Poor Melena. Poor Wendy, I don't think anyone would think this would happen this week. So what do you guys think about this week chapter or this story as a whole? Put down your theories and comments at the box down below, and if you haven't yet favorite and follow this story so you will know when I have update it. And I still need names guys, I'm only a few weeks away to decide Ingrid's baby name. With that, I will see you guys next week with dun dun dun, Helena. Yes guys, we get to have a Helena chapter, I'm so excited. Lets just hope she doesn't do anything to terrible. Bye guys.**


	15. Here I go

**Hey guys, Happy Sunday! So a couple of announcements, one is that yes, I will be updating on Sundays unless I saw otherwise. The other is that someone has figured out where I get my ideas for my chapter chapters. If anyone can figure out where I got the name for this title, next week I will give you a shout out on the next chapter. Also, this chapter takes place an hour before our last chapter ended. I hope you guys like it and enjoy!**

 _One hour before Wendy and Melena finds Fredrick_

"Helena I don't want them to interfere with my plan," Helena played with her emerald necklace, having heard this speech over and over again for the past four hundred years.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Helena said as she got up from her seat. "You shouldn't worry, they will be taken care of. Now if may excuse me," she started making her way to the door, "we have new arrivals."

"Don't you always have new arrivals?" the blonde hair man said, taking another sip of his Brandy.

"Of course, its hell," Helena laughed. "Everybody comes in and no one comes out," the blonde chuckled as she closed the door. Helena walked back to her office on the third floor of her palace. It couldn't compare to Lucifer's domain, but it was comfortable for her. And it was better than what she was supposed to get, nothing. If she would had left thing the way it was supposed to be, she would have no power, no control. But now, she was the gate keeper of hell, the gather; allowing souls to enter and none to leave. She had that power, but it wasn't the one what she wanted, she wanted what was denied from her since birth; her birth right.

That was the story of Helena's life, she was the eldest, but never could have control of her own kingdom. She didn't even know that she was from Asgard till she was almost two hundred years old. She could still remember the day when she found out that the man she thought that was her father wasn't her father. The betrayal and hurt, but it could not compare to the pain she felt when she gotten older. Helena was about to start on her work, until her eyes landed on the Beauchamp crest. The one that contain the symbols for the key, the dagger, the gather, the bridge, and the traveler, with a lion crushing a snake in the middle of the crest. Many couldn't believe she still had such a small trinket, nor could she.

* * *

Her father, or the man she believed that was her father up until that point, had his own kingdom. Many would agree, it was a vast kingdom that many could not compare to. At that time, Helena was an only child, no one was good enough to be with her; she felt truly alone. She felt this was true, especially, when her mother would leave for periods of time without her. Her mother had no power there, she would leave to see her own family. Helena felt that her mother didn't love her enough to bring her along, and every time she would ask her mother if she could come with her, her mother would refuse. Helena felt that her mother was ashamed of her and did not want her family to know of her existence.

The only friend she had was her father, the man she looked up to since birth, the one who was strong, and would never abandon her. Some of her fondest memories were just the two of them together. As she grew, people would say she looked more like her mother, with the exception of her ember eyes; Helena hated that. She did not want to be like her mother. In her eyes her mother was weak, selfish; if only younger Helena knew. She wanted to be like her father, strong, fearless, and driven. She didn't care what people said, she was proud to be her father's daughter.

At the time, she was a hundred and ninety eight years old; so young, vibrant, and believed in fairness and karma. She also knew, that one day, she would start training to receive the throne. One day, she asked her father when that day would come. She didn't expect her father to never give her the throne.

"Father, why?" the young girl was confused. "Have I been nothing but loyal to you to father? Everything you have asked of me, I had done, and beyond. So I ask you father, why? Why won't you train me to rule in your place? I know I can do it, if you give me a chance." Helena wanted to cry, she believed her father didn't believe in her to rule this kingdom. In the past almost two hundred years, she had read every book in their library, been to every meeting she was allowed to accompany her father, even the dinner parties she loath, she went to them. After all this, the young girl was befuddled on why he would not teach her.

"Helena I cannot teach you," he said in a calm voice.

"Why not father?" Helena was tired of this merry go round and want out.

"I rather discuss this when your mother comes back from her trip," Helena didn't understand what her mother had anything to do with this. This was a matter between her and her father; as with anything that involved this kingdom, it did not concern her mother.

"Father that is a month and a half from now. You gave me your word that you will be honest with me," she tried to glare him down. "There is no secret between us. If you do not tell me, you have broken your word. And you have always told me, you are a man of your word, especially with deals."

"Are you sure you do not want a career in law and become a lawyer," the man chuckled at his own joke. Seeing that she did not join in his merriment, his voice became serious. "As you wish, but do not say I did not warn you." There was a long pause, Helena only assumed it was for dramatic effects, she knew her father loved the drama. "You are not my ligament child."

"I am your bastard child?" the young blonde was flabbergasted at this revelation. She knew her parents were in a loveless marriage, but this was inconceivable to her, he was a man of honor.

"No, if you were, we wouldn't have this problem," he said as he poured a drink for him. "You are not my biological child."

"What?" barely a whisper, Helena's whole world fell as if it crumpled beneath her. Everything she knew was a lie. This man was not her father, this was not her kingdom; she wonder what else had her parents lied to her about.

"Your mother had an affair with another man," he said nonchalantly.

"Is that why she is gone for a long periods of time, to be with him?" Helena was still trying to put the pieces together, this felt too surreal.

"No, it ended before you were even born," he sat on his chair and drank his whiskey. "The reason she is gone for so long is a deal I made with your grandfather. She can spend time with her side of the family for a long period of time and the rest with me."

"I don't understand, where the deal?" she hated this feeling, to not know anything about, well, anything.

"I don't love your mother, nor does she love me. There was no agreement between me and her family when we initially took her."

"You what?" Her father, no, this man, was shocking her to her core. She wanted to know what happen to the man she adore, where did he go?

"Don't look so shock Helena. You had to know there wasn't something was between me and your mother."

"How could you? How could you do that to her and me? How could you lie to me for nearly two hundred years? You said you would never lie to me."

"I didn't it. You never asked me the right questions my dear," he said as he took another sip of his drink. "Besides, have not I been a father to you?"

"Do you know who he is?" Helena was angry and frustrated at this man. She just wanted answers.

"I do."

"Will you tell me?"

"That wasn't part of our deal."

"What are you talking about?" At that point, Helena just wanted to leave, she didn't want any more riddles. She wanted answers, and he was not giving her any.

"Your mother and I had another deal, this one was about you. Our deal was that either she would take you with her when she went to see her family, or wait till your two hundredth birthday and tell you the truth and you will be free to live here or back from where she is from."

"Let me guess, you both chose the latter," she didn't like the idea that her parents would do this to her; this was her life, they shouldn't have made this decision for her. "And do you mean where she from? Where is she from?"

"It is another kingdom named Asgard."

"You mean the land of the gods?" Helena had only heard about this place in books, she had never been there her entire life. Come to think of it, she never step foot outside of her kingdom her entire life.

"That's what the morals call them. They are just really powerful witches and wizards."

"My biological father, is he from there?"

"Yes." Helena could not get any more information from her father, she would have to wait till her mother return.

Helena learned she could not leave her father's kingdom until her two hundredth birthday. During her birth, her parents placed a spell that prevented her from leaving the kingdom till then. After her conversation with her father, she still loved him, but their relationship had change, she could not trust a man who had lied to her for her entire life. When her mother returned from her trip back from Asgard, she confronted her. Initially, she was upset with her, but at the same time, it made sense. She understood the reason she was distance with her, because of her father's deal.

Afterward, every chance she had, she would spend time with mother to learn about Asgard. All the traditions, beliefs, politics, and eventually about her mother. She learned that she had many aunts and uncles waiting to meet her in the next few years, many which were her half aunts and uncles. Also, she learned about her mother's childhood and how she was kidnapped from her mother's garden when she was a child and was taken here. She felt sorry for her mother and wished she would had told her sooner. Helena felt bad for what she felt towards her mother, she was wrong; her mother was one of the strongest person she knew. She learned that her mother's family were one of the nobles of Asgard and that her father was the king.

On her two hundredth birthday, the spell was broken and Helena was allowed to finally meet her father. Before she left, her father came into her room and gave her an emerald necklace. She remembered him telling her that he would always be near her heart, when she wore it. Ever since that day, she never took it off.

When her mother went to Asgard, Helena went with her. She was so excited, her mother requested an audience with the king when they arrived in Asgard. For the past two years, Helena thought nothing, but meeting him. She wondered what he was truly like, granted her mother told her about the man she knew once upon a time, but she wanted to know the man he was now. Was he a fair and just ruler, or a man behind an illusion?

The day she and her mother were to meet the king, she wore a traditional Asgardian dress that resembled one would wear in the times of the Greeks. No doubt, the young girl was nervous, but she tried her best to hide it. Her mother placed her hand on hers. "It will be fine Helena. I promise," she said.

"What if he don't like me?" the young blonde said. She wanted this man to accept her for who she was and not reject her.

"What's not to like? I love you," her mother squeezed her hand and let go as the doors opened. She was breathless, the marble room reminded her about a book she read about a place name parathion, where people would worship the gods. In the center of the room, a couple sitting on two golden thrones. The woman was gorgeous, but the man, right in front of her was her father. People may have said that she looked like her mother, and she agreed, but she felt drawn to this man more than the man she believed was her father. The mother daughter duo walk up to the royal couple, and bowed when they were close enough to them.

"My dear Cora, I have not seen you in ages," the chocolate color hair man came down from his throne and hugged her mother.

"Oh Nikolaus, it's only been two hundred years, but who is counting?" Her mother tried to joke with him. "I can't believe you are still using my childhood nickname."

"You are my childhood friend," he stepped away from her mother to the other woman in the room. "May I present my wife, Queen Alanna." The queen bowed her head.

"It is an honor your majesty. And may I present my daughter, Princess Helena. My only child," Helena bowed to the royal couple. It felt weird to her, usually people would bow down to her, not the other way around.

"Cora when did this happened? She looks exactly like you" Nikolaus exclaimed, he was amazed on how similar the two looked alike.

"Two hundred years ago, this is her first time in Asgard," Helena wanted to be her mother right now. She was calm, cool, collect, the exact opposite of what she was feeling. A knock on the door startled Helena; a solder, wearing the royal family's crest, came into the room.

"Excuse me your majesties, but you asked me to inform you when your daughters have arrived."

"Thank you Stephan, I will go to them at once." He queen turned and left the others to retrieve her daughters. When she left, Helena let out the breath she didn't know she was keeping in.

"She seems lovely," her mother said, breaking the silence.

"She and my daughters are my world, I would do anything for them," Nikolaus said with pride. _If only you knew_ Helena thought.

"I actually need to talk to you about something, do you mind if we step out for a bit." Helena knew what was next, she prayed that it would go well.

"Not a problem," Nikolaus extended his hand to her mother.

"We will be back Helena, don't wonder off too far," her mother said. Once she was alone, Helena could finally breathe; all she could do now was wait.

Helena tried to think of another time she felt this awkward, none could not come to mind. This man knew nothing of her existence and now she was left alone in this room, while her mother tried to explain him that he had another daughter. Helena was still nervous, _what if he doesn't want me? What if he doesn't acknowledge me? What if I am banished from here?_ Questions liken that swirled around the girl's head till eventually she tried to focus on something else.

Helena remembered her step mother and she would admit it, she was beautiful. Her black hair and honey eyes, Helena knew the royal couple had two daughters of their own, and wonder if they looked like their mother or their father. The queen didn't seem like a bad person, Helena could practically felt the warmth and kindness radiating off of her.

"Cora, are you telling me that this girl is my daughter?" curiosity got the better of her as she went towards the door her mother and King Nikolaus went through. She placed her ear on the door to hear their conversation better.

"I wish you would have told me sooner," Helena noticed that his voice was full of disappointment.

"I couldn't, it was part of the deal I had with my husband."

"I never liked that man and you know it. Who knows what he had told her about me."

"Nothing. That was also part of the deal. Nikolaus she wants to know you. Ever since she found out about you, all she has done was ask about you." Right now, Helena wanted to hug her mother.

"How long has she known?"

"Two years!" then it went silence, and it was killing her.

"I hate him."

"Will you give her a chance?"

"I have to make her take the test. Before you say anything, I don't want to, but if I don't, the council will never accept her," Helena started to hear footsteps nearing the door. She ran to a few paintings over and pretend she was observing it. She turned her head as the two enter the throne room, she noticed that the king's face was not the cheerful face she just saw a moment ago, but more serious. Her mother motioned Helena to approach them. At that moment, she had to push everything aside, every fear, every doubt, and go towards them. When she reached her parents, the king, he placed a hand on her head and started chanting in a language she was far too familiar with. Helena felt compelled to close her eyes when a blinding light appeared on her forehead. She felt his hand leave her head and eventually the light. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the king's expression had soften, but still in shocked. He cupped her cheek and looked at her in the eyes. At that moment, she knew he knew the truth, and she saw no malice in his eyes, only regret and joy. "My daughter," he whispered. Helena knew he accepted her, a smile creeped onto her face.

The moment was cut short as the grand doors opened to reveal the queen and two other girls. If one didn't know any better, one would assume the girls were in their young teens instead of early hundreds. The older one looked like her mother, except her hair color, that was their father's. The other daughter, she resembled their father, not greatly, but her eyes were just as blue. The king put down his hand swiftly as the three made their way to them.

"May I present my daughters, this is Wendy," she indicated to the younger one out of the two. Wendy curtsey to them. "And this is Joanna," she motioned to the elder daughter. Joanna mirrored her younger sister's action. Helena walked away from her parents and to the trio, with her head held high. She stop in front of the three, and took in the sight. She would use to hear people talk about those moments when your life changes forever, looking at these three she realized that's what was happening, they were her family too. To her mother shock, Helena curtsey to them. When she looked up, she saw her sisters, no malice, not hurt, no betrayal, but innocence. For the first time Helena thought _Maybe, I don't have to be alone anymore._

"My name is Helena," she said to them. For the first time, Helena believe she finally knew what true happiness felt like. _I guess I'm like those princess in the fairy tales, I have my happy ending._

* * *

Helena trip down memory lane was interrupted when a silver blood barged into her room. She did not remember his name, nor did she care, she was upset that he would come into her room unannounced. "Your majesty, there is an intruder on the premises."

"Do we know who it is," Helena said, annoyed with the incompetent guard.

"Yes. We believe it is Melena Thropp," well, not that incompetent. Helena chuckled at this revelation.

"Well, I think we know why she is here." Ever since Melena died almost half a century ago, she had been nothing, but a thorn on Helena side. She offered Melena refugee here with her, but the she and Helena did not see eye to eye with each other. Instead, she side with those hell hounds who try to defy her and Lucifer. "Come. I think it is time to visit my nephew," and with that, she left her office in search of Victor.

 **So guys, not what you expected huh? I did say we were getting a Helena chapter, I did not say Melena or a lot of Wendy in this chapter, so sorry I disappointed in you, but there is more to come with Helena's back story. What do you think that caused her to be this way? What do you think will happen to Wendy and Melena? What will happen next week when we see most of the Beauchamp women? We remember Freya is still mad at Nyssa for that incident at the bar. Write your comments and theories in the comment box below. And if you haven't yet, follow and favorite this story so you will know when I have updated it. Remember you guys have five more chapters to decide what we will name Ingrid's baby. With that, I will see you next week with Joanna, Freya, Ingrid, Nyssa, Anna, and Aria. Bye guys.**


	16. No Day But Today

**Hey guys happy Sunday. I hope you guys enjoyed last week chapter and ready for this weeks. I'm not sure if you guys know this but in the new witches of east end book that comes out in November, the author, Melissa de la Cruz, will put a short story tying up everything. I'm excited, twenty pages of goodness. Anyway, here this week chapter.**

Joanna was working on the syllabus for her art appreciation class, she didn't want to teach that class again this semester, but the dean of her department practically begged her to do at least one class. Apparently, she was the best teacher for that course, and apparently, rumors about her amazing class spread like wild fire. Not even after an hour of opening her class for registration, that class was full with twenty other students on the waiting list. Joanna preferred to teach the advance courses, she knew those were the students who really wanted to be there and not for a grade they need to meet for their requirements to graduate. As she was about to make the semester calendar, Joanna heard a bang, coming from her front door.

"I can't believe she did that. Honestly Aria. Me, flirt with him? Ha. In his dreams. Not even, I don't date cheaters." Joanna could hear her niece from her studio from the back of the house, and from the sound of it, she was not happy. Joanna got up from her desk to see what was wrong with her niece and to see who this Aria was. As she reached the living room, she couldn't help notice that her niece plopped dramatically on the sofa while Aria, well she assumed this was Aria, sat gracefully beside her. If her niece wasn't upset, Joanna would have thought her dramatic antic was funny.

"Nyssa are you all right?" Joanna finally made her present known to both of the girls. Nyssa sat straight up, surprised that her aunt was home. Joanna couldn't help noticed the other girl in the room, she bet that this girl was a model.

"Hi Aunt Joanna. And I've been better," Nyssa dramatically fell back on the sofa.

"Was it a vision?" Joanna sat on the lounger across from the girls.

"I wish. It would had been better than this."

"What happened?"

"Well you see, Killian-"

"NYSSA" Joanna heard her youngest daughter screaming for her niece. It took a lot to get Freya that upset, and judging from how hard Freya slammed the door, she was pretty upset.

"Oh crap" Nyssa started to sit up on the sofa. Joanna noted that her niece didn't look afraid of her cousin, but annoyed.

"We need to talk,"Freya came in, practically throwing her purse onto the other sofa.

"Yes we do."

"What's going on? "Joanna was confused, earlier that morning, the girls were fine. More than fine, they seemed close, almost as close as sisters. Joanna couldn't think of what could have changed in the last few hours.

"There was kinda a fight at the bar," Nyssa's friend replied to the eldest Beauchamp. Joanna couldn't help compare the girl to someone she knew in Asgard, Selena. The girl has her jet black hair and high cheek bones like hers; she haven't thought about that woman in centuries.

"What?!" Joanna was shocked to hear this. Her daughter would never fight in a bar, nor does Nyssa seemed to be the type, either.

"Why did you do it?" Freya crossed her arms, looking down at Nyssa.

"I didn't do anything, he did it." She copied her cousin and crossed her arms.

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on?" Joanna hated this feeling of being out of the loop. She believed that one of the girls was being overly dramatic, she didn't know which one.

"Nyssa was coming on to Killian at the bar when I was talking to my boss."

"Lies" Nyssa and Aria said in unison.

"He was with another girl," Nyssa continued. "I went over there and told the girl that he was engage with you."

"Oh, so who is this imaginary girl? She wasn't there before I left you three alone and she wasn't there after." Joanna and Aria saw both girls were getting frustrated with each other. _If this keeps up, it's not gonna be pretty._ Aria thought.

"He had good timing," Aria interjected. She didn't want her best friend to say something she would regret. Either way, if Freya said something to Aria, it wouldn't matter to her, she barely knew the girl; and from the way she was acting, she was not the girl Nyssa had told her about. "Anyway, why would she lie? She has her own boyfriend back in New York, he's an angel, and she would never cheat on him. Killian on the other hand, from what I've seen today, he would. Especially, after everything he said about you."

"You don't know anything. We're soulmates." Both Nyssa and Aria turned to each other and gave a 'is she for real face'. "What it's a real thing?"

"Not with him," Aria said.

"Yes with him. I've looked in our past lives, we're meant to be." Freya said. She was tried, both physically and mentally. She was tired of fighting with her cousin and her friend, and lately, she has been getting tired really easily. It felt like most of the time all she wanted to do was sleep.

"And I thought you were the crazy one." Aria whispered to Nyssa. This time, Nyssa gave Aria the 'are you for real' face.

"What?" Aria asked, she didn't noticed that she insulted her best friend.

"Really Aria, not helping," Nyssa said to her best friend.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Anyway Freya I didn't do it. I would never want to hurt you," she looked up at her cousin, hoping, that she would finally believe her. Nyssa meant what she said, she did not want to hurt her family, including Freya. Other than her uncle Arthur and Anna, this was the only family she had left. This was the only family she had, period, and she would never want to ruin that, especially because of a boy.

"But you did Nyssa."

"Freya," Nyssa said. Everyone turn their heads toward the front of the house as they heard the front door closed. As the voices grew closer, Joanna could recognize it belong to her other daughter and niece. The two almost passed the room until Anna saw everyone in the living room.

"Hey Aria. What's going on?" Anna asked, as she and Ingrid walked into the room. Freya couldn't help but to be a little jealous of Anna. Ever since she had arrived, the she and Ingrid were thick as thieves, but she would never admit it out loud. She didn't know where these feelings came from.

"Freya thinks I was hitting on Killian," Nyssa scoot over to make room for her sister.

"Were you?" Ingrid asked.

"Not you too Ingrid," Nyssa exclaimed. She was tired of her cousins assuming that she would do that. "No, I have Rae, I don't want anyone else. Either way Freya, why would I lie to you?" she asked her. Freya adverted her eyes, Nyssa could have sworn that she saw remorse in Freya's eyes. "The way I see it, is why lie? There's no point, the truth will come out one way or another, so why not now?" Nyssa finally got up from the sofa and walked to her cousins. "Have I been nothing but honest to you since I've gotten here? Secrets break relationships I don't want to break this one." She looked into her cousin's eyes and prayed that her words had finally sunk into Freya's thick head. Freya's smile confirmed it. Suddenly, Freya started clutching her head in pain. If Ingrid was not next to her, she would be on the floor. "Freya are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head hurts," she said, rubbing the side of her head. "But you are right there is no reason not to believe you." This warmed Nyssa's heart as she said that. "However I know Killian. He wouldn't lie to me." That was when her heart dropped again. She still didn't believe her. "The two people in this world who wouldn't keep anything from me is him and Ingrid. Right Ingrid," she turned to her sister.

"Well-"

"Ingrid?"

"I need to tell you guys something. Do you remember that time when I didn't want to talk to Dash, and he crashed your birthday party Freya?"

"Ingrid where are you going with this?" Freya asked, but deep down, she knew where this conversation was heading.

"That night, me and Dash," Ingrid got quiet really fast. Even though she was silent, everyone picked up on what was unsaid.

"Ingrid you didn't it." Freya said. She didn't say anything, she tried to avoid her sister's eyes. "Oh Ingrid, oh Ingrid, oh Ingrid."

"Please don't go oh Ingrid on me, "Ingrid already felt bad enough, she didn't need her sister to guilt trip her. She needed her to be accepting.

"It was only one time right?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. At less nothing happened. Right Ingrid?" Freya asked her sister.

"Well-"

"Well?" she wanted her sister to continue.

"Something did happened."

"Ingrid are you telling us?" Joanna asked. At this point, practically everyone in the room forgot she was there.

"I'm pregnant," at that moment, it felt like time stood still. No one dare to move, Ingrid looked over at her little cousin for reinsurance. "And it is Dash's."

"Ingrid," her mother said, still in shock that her baby was going to have a baby.

"Freya say something," Ingrid begged her sister to talk to her. She thought that she was over her ex by now, so it wouldn't have hurt her as much.

"How long?" she finally replied.

"How long what?"

"Have you known?" Freya finally looked at her sister. She looked hurt, but not for the reason Ingrid thought.

"Since the day grandfather died. I'm sorry. I should have told you," Ingrid looked at her mother, "the both of you. It's just everything with grandfather, and then when Wendy and Fredrick dying, I wasn't ready. I was scared."

"Ingrid what were you scared of," Joanna went up to her daughter and hugged her. She couldn't believe it, she was finally going to be a grandma.

"Of it being real."

"We're here for you." Nyssa said as she looked at her sister. Anna nod in agreement.

"Well at least you told everyone at the same time right. Right?" Freya asked, but Ingrid kept quiet. Freya couldn't help noticed that her younger cousin adverted her eyes. "Anna?" Freya said, she was upset that her younger cousin that they barely knew, knew this before her. She should had been the first one to know.

"I have to go," Freya said, as she started to walk out of the room.

"Freya," Ingrid yelled out to her sister. As they heard the front door slam, Ingrid's heart broke into a million pieces. One of the people she needed the most, just walked out on her. Ingrid knew she should have told Freya first, but it wasn't her fault that her younger cousin had the gift of premonition.

"Well this was awkward," Aria said, breaking the tension in the room.

"Girls do you mind if I can talk to Ingrid alone," Joanna asked her nieces and Aria. She felt that her daughter needed some time by herself.

"Sure. Can Aria stay here tonight?" Nyssa asked as she and her friend got up from the sofa. Anna on the other hand, looked like she wanted to stay.

"I have no problem with that," Joanna replied. The two girls started to head out of the room, not noticing Anna lingering behind. She went up to Ingrid and gave her a hug.

"I'm in the next room if you need me," Anna told her older cousin, and then headed out the room.

"So a baby," Joanna sat down on the sofa her nieces were just sitting on.

"Yeah," Ingrid sat next to her mother. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Ingrid never," Joanna couldn't believe she would ask that. Shocked, yes, and excited, but Joanna was not mad at her. "Shocked a little but not mad."

"Freya is."

"I think she's in shock that's all," Joanna put her hand on her daughter's. When Ingrid looked up, she saw her mom giving her a reinsuring smile, something she defiantly needed. "So what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"With the baby."

"I'm going to keep him," Giving him up was not an option to Ingrid. This was her son, she would not abandon him. Not now, not ever.

"Him?" Ingrid nod her head. "And Dash?"

"He won't know that this is his," she said as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Mom do you think I'm making the right choice?" she wanted a second opinion, even though Killian advised her not to tell Dash, but there was a nagging voice to tell him.

"I can't say," Ingrid was disappointed. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted motherly advice. Joanna cupped her daughter's cheek so she can look at her. "But what I will say is that I'm with you one hundred percent."

"Thanks mom, I needed to hear that," Ingrid hugged her mom. That is what she wanted to hear, was that she was not alone. She had her mom.

"No Nyssa. No more macaroni and cheese. It's not part of the four major food group," The duo broke from their hug and heard the commotion coming from the kitchen.

"It is to me Aria," this made them laugh. Joanna was starting to believe her niece bought the pasta for herself at this point. She hope they would stay, the house didn't feel so empty anymore. It felt alive, happy, a home, even with its problems.

 **So guys what did you think? Everyone knows that Ingrid is pregnant, but what's going with Freya? Why is she acting like this? Any ideas, or comments about this chapter or this story, put it down in the comments box down below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next week with Anna.**


	17. If Only

**Hey guys happy Sunday! I got some bad news, when I said last week we were going to have an Anna chapter this week, I lied. Apparently I forgot to switch this chapter and Anna's chapter when I was writing it so it showed that I was going to have an Anna chapter this week, but no she will be here next week. Instead we will have Nyssa and Aria, next week we will have Anna, and then Freya. Anyways, I have other news. If you are planning to read Blue Bloods, the book Melissa De La Cruz made about Bliss and Mimi, stop here and go read up to Van Alen Legacy. From this point on, there will be spoilers about that book series. If you don't mind spoilers or not planning to read the series, you can stay. I do not want to get any PM or comments saying that I spoiled the series for you. This is your chance to go and read them. I will even put a link to the YouTube video the author made about the first three books at the end of this chapter. But I do not want anyone complaining that I ruined the ending for them.**

 **Also, other news, since Halloween is coming, I want to do a Halloween special for this story. I'm so excited, but this will the most challenging story of them all because it will take place after the events of this story, about month. I don't think I will be done with this story in a month, maybe December, but I am planning to release this short story the Sunday before Halloween, or even Halloween. So that mean you will have two that week YAY! There also another twist to this story, I am looking for four characters to be in this short story. Sadly they will not be in this main story, but they will be in the Halloween special. So what I am asking from you guys, if you want to be in this story, PM me name, age, description, are you human, vampire, or witch/wizard (and if you are witch/wizard, what is your special power)(if you're a vampire what is your angel name, ie. Ben Force aka angel of destruction), and what do you want your character to be for Halloween. I also encourage guest to participate in this, I want to hear your voice in this. My cutoff date is next Sunday, so if you want to be part of the story tell me ASAP. Now, on with the story.**

Nyssa was laying on her mother's bed, looking at old pictures on her phone, waiting for Aria to get out of the shower. She loved her best friend, no question about it, she hated that Aria would take an hour bath. All right, Nyssa may over exaggerate it a little, but her friend would take forever taking a shower. She bet if she did the vision now, she would be finish before Aria was finish with her shower.

"I love your aunt," _or maybe not_ Nyssa thought. "Did you know that your aunt knew my mom?" A message from Bliss appeared on her little screen. Nyssa was glad the young vampire trusted her.

"Really?! I didn't know that," Nyssa put up her phone and sat on her mother's bed. "She's great. She's been amazing to me and Anna." She was right, Joanna had been the best aunt to her and her sister. She had given them food, memories, a home, especially in a time when they needed one. Granted, her cousin Freya wasn't the ideal cousin at that moment, but what is family without a little drama. She just hope that her cousin would eventually come to her senses.

"I know that look," Aria snapped Nyssa out of thoughts. "Talk to me," she sat on the bed and looked at her best friend. "You don't want to go, do you." It was more of a statement then a question.

"No I don't," she finally admit it to someone. "Yeah, Freya is being a pain in the neck right now, but otherwise its great here," a small smile creeped onto her face. "I wish I grew up here. I mean, yeah, New Orleans was great, if we didn't move there I wouldn't have met you. But that the thing, when I moved out there. We had to move to two different states until I was able to call Louisiana 'home'" Nyssa made quotation signals when she said home. "It wasn't really home. I just wonder what it would have been like living here with family. I mean the only down side about it is not having you or my uncle."

"But you can't stay huh?" Nyssa adverted her eyes away from the black hair girl. "It's Rae isn't it? Did you talk to him?" Truth be told, Nyssa did talked to him, she just got off of the phone with him before Aria came into the room.

"Yeah," Aria gave her the 'and face'. "He doesn't like the idea of moving here." Nyssa knew the chances of him moving out here with her were slim to none, but that didn't stop Nyssa from being hurt.

"Are you in love with him?" The only people that knew her so well was her sister and Aria. Her mother did too, but she wasn't here. Sometimes, it was a good thing, others not so much.

"What? " Nyssa was caught off guard.

"Are you in love with him?" Aria repeated the question.

"Of course I love him. You know once I'm in a relationship, I'm loyal to them," Nyssa didn't understand why she would ask a silly question.

"I didn't asked if you were loyal, I know that. I asked if you were in love with him, not love him."

"What is the difference?" Nyssa clearly didn't understand what her friend meant.

"A huge one. If you are not in love with him, you can stay." Aria tried to help her friend decide, but from the expression she was making, they weren't going to have an answer tonight.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Nyssa laid on the bed. She didn't want to answer that question, she didn't see the difference. If you love someone, you do whatever you can for them, but from the way Aria was describing the situation, that love does not exist. That type of love only exist in fairy tales, not in the real world. She could remember all the times her mother would be in a relationship, and with the exception of that guy that stood her up twenty years ago, though Nyssa saw that relationship in a vision, and even then, she wasn't sure her mom was ever in love. She knew her mother had a good time with her ex boyfriends, but the love one would see on TV or read in books, didn't exist in her family. Her mother would say that was her curse.

"Okay like what?" Aria mocked her friend and fell on the bed. Wet hair hit Nyssa's face, she wiped it off and turned to face Aria.

"Like I need to ask you a favor," Her tone was serious, Aria knew it was no time for play.

"What do you want?" Aria turned to her side to face her friend.

"For you to watch me," Aria right eyebrow rose. "When I go into a vision," Nyssa finished.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"I can't, I'm jet lagged," Aria got the nearest pillow and put it over her face, pretending she was asleep.

"You don't get jet lagged," Nyssa pulled the pillow away from her. "Especially since you teleported here," the brunette threw the pillow to the other side of the bed. "I didn't see your car, Aria Chelsea Dumott. I know you didn't drive here. Besides why are you so against it?"

"Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp," the ice blue eyed girl sat up. "I've seen what it's done to you, it can be pretty scary." Aria recalled the times when Nyssa would go into a vision, then suddenly, she would start to bleed or random wounds would appear. One time, Nyssa had a seizure during one of her visions. Aria hate it when her friend was set on having a vision. "Anyway, what do you want to look up? I bet you could ask them instead of having a vision." Trying to drive Nyssa away from having a vision.

"Originally, it was about my uncle." Nyssa's phone went off again, and she grabbed her phone off the charger.

"Originally? Who keeps texting you?" Aria wanted to know since she knew it wasn't her boyfriend.

"The one I'm thinking about having the vision for is," Nyssa finished texting and put her phone back on the charger. "Bliss Llewellyn."

"The senator's daughter?" This caught Aria's attention, she remembered her brief time she worked for, not with, the senator's daughter, Mimi Force, and the Van Allen girl, at Farnsworth Modeling Agency. The three girls modeled, while she started her internship at the agency. Out of the three, she didn't had a chance to talk to the senator's daughter. Unfortunately, she had many encounters with the terrible Mimi Force, if one were to look up spoil brat in the dictionary, she would bet Mimi's picture would be there. If something was slightly wrong, the platinum blond would get on to her. Normally, Aria wouldn't take it from anyone, but with her, there was something in her green eyes that scared her to death. On the other hand, the other girl, the Van Allen girl, or Schuyler, was very shy, but kind. There was a few times Aria would show her designs to the younger girl. Schuyler was the one who encourage her to show them to her boss. She thanks the black hair, blue eye girl every day, because since then, her boss had put Aria in charge of designing a few outfits for the upcoming shows. She wished she would had talked to the redhead when she had the chance, but every time she saw her, she was with Mimi, and Aria wanted to stay away from her. "How did you get her number?"

"I met her today. She said something that was unnerving to me."

"What did she say?" Aria finally got up from the bed and started to go through her dark blue suitcase. She started to get out everything she needed to brush her hair.

"She's thinks Lucifer is back," Nyssa laid on her stomach, watching her friend freeze when she said his name.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing really. I didn't get a chance to tell her anything, her dad got there before we could finish the conversation."

"What do you think?"

"I think there no such thing as coincidences. Derek literally sent me that article right when she left. I think I need to look into it." Nyssa's phone went off again and saw it was from Rae asking her what she was doing. She quickly replied to his message.

"Okay, but we are not going do both of them." Aria finished brushing her hair and was starting to put some leave on conditioner in it. "IF I help you, and I do mean if, we're only doing one. You have to choose, who do you want to see, your uncle or the devil?"

"When you put it that way," Nyssa put her phone back on the charger. "I know what we got to do, and you're right. I can ask my uncle what happened, but I can't ask Lucifer. "

"Great were going for the greater evil, not the lesser one." Aria got up from the vanity and grabbed her sketch book. Nyssa swore that Aria has that book on her more than her cell phone. She started sketch out her new idea for an outfit.

"You asked. Can I count you in?" Nyssa pulled down the sketch pad so her friend can look at her when she answered.

"When don't you? But not tonight," She pulled her sketch pad up and continued sketching. "I can still feel the negativity in this house so it will not help you. You and Freya need to make up first. Besides, why did you wanted to look into your uncle's past?" she asked, not looking up at her friend.

"My cousins don't know about him and I want to know why."

"I would say curiosity killed the cat," Aria sighed and put down her sketch pad again. "But you wouldn't listen. Call him. He loves you. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was you dad and not your uncle. And Arthur is like you, you both don't do BS, you're honest. Just do it. I know you miss him. And when was the last time you saw him, a year ago?"

"Two, two years ago," Nyssa gave a guilty look. She wanted to visit him, but either he was busy or she was. She didn't even noticed it was two years since she last saw him, it felt like maybe nine months ago.

"And besides, who else is going to tell him his niece is pregnant?" With that Aria picked up the pad and continued to sketch.

"Those weren't the only possibilities I thought of," Nyssa turned over on her back, looking up to the ceiling.

"I thought we agreed to see Mr. Gloom and Doom," Aria replied, not looking up from her pad. She was determine to finish this piece tonight.

"Oh no, we're still seeing him. But Kilian also came to mind."

"What about him, he is a jerk and your cousin really knows how to pick them. "

"See that the thing," Nyssa rolled back onto her stomach, looking at her friend. "Something doesn't feel right with him. It's something dark, like there is death surrounding him. I don't know how to explain it. It doesn't feel right."

"Are you going to tell Freya?"

"No. no, I don't need another reason for her to hate me. But I need to tell you something," Nyssa knew Aria was accepting, but she hasn't told anyone yet, not even Anna. "I think my powers are growing."

"What do you mean?" Aria looked up from her pad, but didn't put it down.

"You know how I have my visions, I force them, I dream them; but this is different. Lately, it's been through touch. I touch something and I can see into the past. The day before I left, when Derek and I were in the Repository, I actually had a file about Mimi Force. I saw her fighting the Great War, she is Azrael."

"Wait a minute!" Aria put down her pad, still in shock. "Are you telling me that prissy, rich, primadonna is that same Azrael that switch side and is the angel of death?" Aria couldn't believe what her friend was telling her. Mimi was sassy, yes, many times bitchy, but Mimi was the type of person that would be upset if she broke a nail.

"Yeah, same one."

"You just broke my heart Nys. She was one of my favorites. I guess what they say is true, never meet your heroes."

"Sorry, I know she was my favorite too."

"Have you told anyone?"

"About Azrael? No, she would kill me," Nyssa said as she sat up on the bed. She may not be Mimi's biggest fan, but she didn't have a death wish.

"No, about your powers growing."

"No. I was going to tell my mom, but you know," the younger witch adverted her eyes. "It only happened one other time. The day I met my aunt, I feel asleep on the sofa. I think I was dreaming about Melena. She looked like me, so I assume that her. She was caught by my grandfather and he told her that her child with Fredrick will never see the light of day. And two guards were grabbing her and taking her away. Then I heard my aunt calling for me and suddenly it changed. I was seeing my mom dying and," It became harder for Nyssa to breath, it didn't help tears started to form from her eyes. "And Joanna was there too. I mean the real Joanna, not past Joanna. I've never had anyone be in a vision with me. I know there growing." Nyssa didn't hide her tears, Aria was one of the few people she was comfortable to cry in front of. She felt all she did anymore was cry, but Aria didn't mind, she would not judge her best friend. Aria kinda understood what she was going through. Although both of her parents were alive, it still hurt her a lot when they got a divorce. It felt like she was losing one of her parents, but she could only imagine the pain was ten times worse for her friend; at least she was still able to see her father, Nyssa couldn't even say that. Aria gave her friend a hug to try to comfort her in any way she could.

"What do you want to do then?" She asked, not breaking the hug.

"Well since I'm not going to waste my vision on Killian," Nyssa broke the hug and try to give her best smile to her friend. "I want to meet Dash. Maybe something happens and I see something. I don't know. Something telling me to go. What do you think I should do?"

"I think," Aria took a big sigh, trying to be strong for her friend, "you should call your uncle and then sleep on it. If you want to go all Nancy Drew on this, we will. I just need my beauty sleep. It will work out. I know it will," she gave her friend a genuine smile and tuck in a hair that was out of place.

"Thanks, I will call him tomorrow."

 **So guys what do you think? Do you think Lucifer is back? What do think Nyssa will find when she looks into the past? Will she stay? Put down your thoughts down in the comment box down below. And if you haven't yet, favorite, follow this story so you can see when the next chapter is out. And with that, I will see you with Anna for sure next week.**

 **This is book 1-3 trailer for blue bloods: watch?v=Z1r-Tr0EG2Q and to be honest, they look nothing like their book/comic counter part.**

 **This is the trailer for Van Alen Legacy: watch?v=Mpte6NXswgA**

 **watch?v=gfJE6kRjVn8**


	18. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**Hey guys happy Sunday! Do you guys know what that mean? Once upon a time is back. Also that means the last day to give me characters for the Halloween special was yesterday. I want to thank everyone who will be in the Halloween special, I hope I do your character justice. I will try to update the Halloween special on Friday. Remember, the last day to give me names for Ingrid's baby is two weeks from today.**

Sleep was a bitter sweet thing for Anna; it was a time for her to relax, but it was a time for her visions to have free access to her mind. Like her sister, she too had visions in her sleep, she prayed that tonight she only have good ones. It has been over a week since her mother died; although she may not show it as much as her sister, she was a wreck in the inside. When Nyssa called her the morning after her vision, it felt as if her world crumbled beneath her. She was glad her roommate was having breakfast with her other friends when she heard the news, she hated breaking down in front of other people. Anna was glad Denise and her were taking the same classes this semester and offered to take the notes if she was going to miss class. As much as Anna wanted to stay and take her aunt up on her offer, she knew she couldn't. She just started medical school this semester, it was important for her to see this through, being a children doctor has been her dream for years. Out of the both of them, Nyssa would be the one who would stay longer. She knew her sister was thinking about transferring out of her school because it reminded her of Victor. Two years, they only knew him for two years, and now, it would be hard going back without him.

Anna knew that one of them had to go back to New Orleans to pack up their mother's things at her shop and their home. As much as they loved New Orleans and had so many memories in that shop off the French Quarter, Anna believed that neither one of them would go back and run the shop. She wanted to be a doctor, not a charm and spice shop owner. She loved her mother, so much, but she couldn't see herself doing that for the rest of her life. Boston was her home now, as New York was Nyssa's home; she doesn't want to give that up. She doubt Nyssa would give up her life, or her friends, to go back to a haunted memory that will never be the same again. She hoped that her sister would be the one to go back and pack up their mother's things, because she knew she wasn't ready to do it. Hopefully, their aunt or one of their cousins could go with her. For now, she prayed for a dreamless sleep, or at least a good vision.

Anna opened the worn journal, crisp yellow pages, barely intact to the book, she skimmed through the pages to see if she could find what she was looking for. She couldn't believe her mother kept this journal, it was ancient. On the top corner, she could barely make out the words; June 9, 1586. She couldn't believe it, this journal was over four hundred years old. Trying the best as she could, Anna was able to read only a few words.

 _ **Roanoke…silver…alive…HELENA…not safe….Blue…be careful**_

She began to wonder if her mother knew something, something more then she let on. Questions started to swirl around her head

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she ran to the screams from the other side of her aunt's hallway. As she ran further down the hallway, the screams grow louder and louder as it got hotter and hotter. By the time the blonde got to the blacken door, she could barely breath. As she went to turn the silver doorknob, she felt the heat radiating from it. Grabbing the front of her white tank top, she carefully turned the doorknob.

Picking up the pace, Anna continued to run down the long corridor, screams got louder, through them, she could barely hear voices. By the time she reached the second door, drench and out of breath, Anna took no noticed of the silver that embroidered the door; all she could focus on was the screams. Using all her might, she pushed opened the door, the sight made her completely breathless. Black mop of hair, collapsed on the black marble floor, the woman was clutching her head in pain. Her labor like breathing could match Anna's, she notice there was another woman there. A blonde hair woman was kneeled in front of the woman on the ground. Although she could not see neither of the women's faces, she knew something wasn't right. They were talking, but she couldn't hear them, she tried to move closer to them, which worked to a point.

"I'm so close," the blonde started stroking the other woman's face, as if she was some sort of pet. Slapping the blonde's hand away, weakly, amused the blonde. Snapping her fingers, a man appeared from out of the shadows. Even though she could not see his face either, he too, seemed familiar.

"Take the boy to his room. He will need his strength soon." Only then, Anna noticed the other figure in the room, her blood ran cold. She never met this man before, but she knew him from her mother's funeral.

"Fredrick," barely escaped her mouth, even if she screamed his name at that moment, no one would noticed. The blonde barely noted how the man carried her cousin out of the room, as if he was made out of china. She was too transfixed with her prey.

"Too easy," the blonde said with a Cheshire grin. "Not like you. That's the one thing I admire about you, darling, your strength" Anna couldn't see the black hair woman's face, but she bet that she was giving her a go to hell look.

"I have something for you." Suddenly, a folded piece of paper appeared between the blonde's fingers. She motioned the defiant woman to take the paper. "Go on, take it." She said in a sickening sweet voice.

"No," still amused on how defiant this woman was, even when she looked defeated. "All right, I'll open it for you," the woman slowly opened the paper. Grinning from ear to ear, she continued in that sickening voice," they're precious darling. See for yourself." The older woman shoved the picture to the other woman. For a moment, she went stiff.

"I do believe that the three of you took this picture last Christmas." The blonde woman got up, slowly, her eyes never leaving the other woman. "Yes, I do believe it was. That was the year I did not receive a Christmas card from you." She snapped her fingers again. "Then again, I never did", this time, a young girl scampered into the room, if you could call her that. If the albino girl was any skinnier, she would be all bones. "Wine," she commanded, never taking her eyes off the woman, the girl ran out of the room.

"They're so young, vibrant," like a vulture, she started circling her prey.

"They look so much like their parents. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to them." The young girl came back to the room with a pitcher and a goblet on a tray. Handing the goblet to the woman, the pale girl looked terrified as the blonde took a sip out of the goblet.

"Leave the tray there," she pointed to the table near the door, never taking her eyes off the woman on the floor. "I will summon you later," the girl quickly head to the door, leaving the tray near it.

"Weak, pathetic little thing isn't she," she continued to drink her wine.

"It doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is give in. It's not that hard." Silence filled the room, anticipation hung heavily in the air to decide the woman's fate.

"If I agree, promise me you will not hurt my love ones." She said hoarsely.

Chuckling at this, "Wendy, I promise I will not hurt the people you love; they will safe from me. Wendy you're my baby sister, you have my oath."

"MOM!" Disbelief shook Anna to the core. The young Beauchamp tried to move to her mother, but the harder she tried, the more difficult it was.

"Okay. I will do whatever you tell me to do," her mother said, as her head slumped. The Cheshire grin appeared again on the blonde's face with malice.

"Done," with a snap of her fingers, everything went black.

"MOM! MOM! NO MOM!" Anna screamed, wanting this nightmare to be over already.

"GET OUT!" she heard a man's voice yelling down another corridor. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to see, but she knew she had to or else she wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"DASH GET ME OUT OF HERE!" the cold air sent shivers down her spine.

"DASH DON'T HURT HER," she began to pick up speed as she turned the corner. The longer she ran, the louder the man's voice became. Charcoal color walls slowly changed to grey, almost light blue. At the end of the hall was a man, surrounded by bars.

"DASH! DASH GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Anna never saw this man before in her entire life, but she knew he was going to be important in the near future.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man's face began to morph, she wasn't able to tell into what.

"FREYA! HELP ME FREYA!" For a split moment, she could have sworn he looked like Kilian. Crackling could be heard behind the blonde, suddenly feeling heat as well, she slowly turned her head to see orange and yellow filled the hall she just came from. She started to cough, smoke quickly filled her lungs, Anna tried to get as close to the ground as she could. Turning to the man, Anna saw him unconscious in his cell. Another round of coughing fit hit her, a sickly wet feeling surrounded her.

Gasping for air, Anna sat straight up in her bed. It was over, for now at least. Trying to even out her breathing, Anna finally took note of her surroundings. She was awake in her aunt's house. Finally calming down, she noticed that her nightgown was sticking to her body. She knew she had to take another bath, but what she didn't know was what to do next.

 **It just got real.**

 **What do you guys think? Type your thoughts and comments in the box below. And if you haven't yet, follow and favorite this story and next week we will see Freya, hopefully she is okay. And not this Friday, but hopefully next Friday the first chapter for the Halloween special will be out. Bye guy!**


	19. Don't Let Me Go

**Hi guys happy Sunday, happy October! The witching hour is upon us my friends and also the Halloween special that will start this Friday. I want to thank everyone who is participating in this and I hope I am doing your characters justice. Also this is the last week for me to receive baby names for Ingrid's baby. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Freya get away from him," Fredrick pulled Freya away from Killian. She felt confused, why wouldn't her brother want her to be with her true love.

"No Fredrick I won't," She pulled away from him. "I love him!" she stared at him, defiantly.

"He's not good for you," Fredrick tried to warn his twin. "He will never be."

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Freya ran to the screams, she knew that voice, even though she had never heard it in this life, her soul knew it. As she round the corner of the palace, she saw Nyssa being dragged by guards and her grandfather looking smug at the situation. For a moment, their eyes locked and Freya knew it wasn't Nyssa she was looking at, it was "Melena" Freya said in a whisper.

"Freya we have to leave now," her mother said as she pulled her from the garden. She turned to see her family wearing Athenian clothing, she didn't want to leave; she wanted to save her friend and her unborn godchild.

"Mother, let me go," Freya tried to pull away from her mother's grip with no avail. "I am not going to leave her here."

"Freya you have to. I love her too," at that point, her Aunt Wendy was in tears. "But her family made their choice. They wanted to give us a head start so your grandfather would not get us." She couldn't believe her family would do that for them. This shouldn't had happen, they should be back inside, getting ready for her brother's wedding in a few days, not leaving their home. "Don't let their help be in vain Freya." She knew what she had to do, Freya went with her family.

As they started to run, they heard footsteps following them, they picked up their speed, and head into the woods. "FREYA RUN FREYA RUN" Freya wanted to turn back and see her beloved friend, but she knew if she did, she would run back for her.

"FREYA," Freya woke up in a cold sweat. She tried to calm down and steady her breathing, she looked over at her clock that read 3:35. It was still dark outside, but Freya was too freaked out to go back to sleep. She just realized, that was the first time she saw Melena in this life and her mother was right, her cousin looked freakishly identical to her friend. She didn't know if that was a memory she just saw or a dream, but either way it felt too real.

Freya got out of her bed and head down to the kitchen, the dream she had was so strange. She wanted to know if the dream she had was a memory. She would have asked Nyssa if it was true, but she was still a little upset with her. Not as much, but enough not to ask her. She knew she should trust her, but the Killian she knew would never lie to her; but that was the thing, sometimes, it felt like she didn't know him. Ever since he died, he has been different, Freya couldn't explain it, but every time she was going to talk to him about it, something stops her. All those feelings of doubt goes away, and he is the only thing that matters. But seeing her friend die, made her realize, life was too short.

Footsteps startled Freya, she turned to see her cousin coming into the kitchen. Still in her basketball shorts and long sleeve t-shirt, Freya knew she was more asleep than awake.

"Hey," she said, hoarsely, walking to the fridge. "I'm not looking for a fight, I'm looking for water," Nyssa reimage through the fridge. Freya noticed her eyes were mostly green, the whites of her eyes were barely visible. As the light from the fridge shined on the younger girl, Freya felt like she was looking at Melena, she now knew what her mother felt every time she saw her younger cousin.

"It's not polite to stare," she closed the door, with a water bottle in hand.

"I wasn't starring," Freya defended herself. Nyssa didn't buy it and gave her a face that screamed really. "Okay, maybe I was starring."

"It's the eyes isn't?" she asked her cousin. "I didn't think anyone would be up. If I did, I would had waited," she opened her bottle.

"No, you're fine," Freya said. Seeing her like this, Freya felt bad for her younger cousin. From the way she sounded, she felt self-conscious about people seeing her after a vision, she shouldn't. She is in a house full of witches, she should be comfortable around them. That's when it hit Freya, within the last twelve hours, not only she made her younger cousin feel insecure around her, but she did the same thing to Ingrid; Freya felt horrible.

She saw Nyssa getting up and leaving the room. "Does it hurt?" Nyssa stopped at the door. "Your visions, do they hurt?" It was a question Freya been wanting to ask since the moment she met her. Nyssa was silent for a long time, Freya believed she was still upset with her.

"A little," she replied. "It depends. If you mean physically, it depends on how I get my visions." Nyssa finally turned her head to the older brunette. "If you mean emotionally," she fully turned to face her cousin. "Yeah, a lot of times it does hurt," both girls were quiet, stuck in their own thoughts. Freya couldn't see how Nyssa could do it. If her visions were anything like her dream she just had, Freya couldn't do it every night.

"It wasn't always like this," Nyssa sat down, getting Freya out of her thoughts. "I wasn't born this way. I wasn't supposed to have the power to see into the past, nor did Anna."

"I don't understand," Freya sat down, next to her cousin.

"Our powers to see into the past and future, we weren't born with it," Freya noticed it was hard for her cousin to talk about it. "I know you guys are cursed, so are we. Our power is our curse," she admitted. "Seven years ago, our mom went out one night. We already stayed at the house by our self before a few times already. It was late, Anna was asleep and I was falling asleep watching some B-rated scary movie in the living room when it happen."

"When what happen?" Freya asked, concerned about her cousins. From the way they talked about their lives before here, they sound like it was a good life.

"There was a loud bang at the door," Nyssa continued on. "And three guys broke in and took us. I didn't know it at the time, but they worked for grandfather."

"How do you know?"

"They had the symbol of the king on them. I don't remember much, but from what I do remember is that they did some sort of ritual. That, and a lot of pain. Next thing I knew I was in the hospital with Anna. I remember my first vision, it scared me. It was the same one I just had, of those guys that took us. I thought it was me just remembering a bad experience, but the more I dreamt, the more I figured out they weren't my memories all the time, they were thing that already happen. Same could be said for Anna, she thought they were was a random dreams, but she noticed they all came true."

"Nyssa, I'm sorry," Freya was sincere, she knew what their grandfather was capable of, not only from the dream she just had, but from the little time she did spent with him in this life. He was manipulative, and did whatever he needed to do to get what he wanted, even if it meant hurting his family. He did it to her and her family over four hundred years ago when he cursed them, and he did it again, seven years ago, cursing her younger cousins to prove a point to her aunt. Freya was ashamed that he was her grandfather, he shouldn't had done that to two innocent girls.

"I know my mom didn't know this, but one time, when I thought I was having a nightmare, I went to my mom room, but I didn't go inside because I heard voices. She didn't know I could hear her, but she was crying to Arthur that she wasn't a good enough mom, she couldn't protect us, and that her father was right. She would be a terrible mother. Oh God I hate him. I'm glad he's dead so he wouldn't meet me. How could he? How could he do this to us? He didn't know us, he didn't know how great of a mom she was. He didn't see her sacrifice money, time, relationships, any of it for us, so we can be happy," at this point, Nyssa was crying, not only in anger, but in pain. The only people who knew about her grandfather kidnaping her and her sister was her mom, Arthur, and Aria, even then, no one talks about that ordeal. This is the first time, Nyssa had said anything about her brief experience with her grandfather's guard, she didn't realize it would hurt this much talking to someone about it, but at the same time, it was a relief that she didn't have to bare this secret in silence. "So to answer your question, yeah it hurts a lot to me."

"Nyssa, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Freya hugged the crying girl. He heart was breaking, like the day she found out her father died, like the day she found out her aunt and brother died, Freya felt helpless. She knew she couldn't take the pain away, and did not know what to do. "Nyssa, he's gone and he is never coming back," Freya pulled away from the hug," I promise you that."

"I know," sniffling, trying to calm herself, "once you're dead, you're dead. You can't come back from that." Freya didn't want to argue with Nyssa that she did come back from the dead. It wasn't the right time nor the right place.

"There you go," Freya put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Besides, you had your stepdad to help you guys out."

"Stepdad?" Nyssa was confused on what Freya had said. "What are you talking about Freya? I don't have a stepdad."

"Oh, then whose Arthur? Is he one of Aunt Wendy's friends?"

"Oh, God," Nyssa whispered, realizing what Freya was talking about, she ran her fingers in her messy hair. She slipped up. "I'm an idiot. Arthur isn't my stepdad," Nyssa didn't want her to find out like this. "He's our uncle," but it was in her nature, she didn't want to lie to her. "Your too Freya," Freya didn't react, she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Freya, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wanted to know why your mom didn't talk about him before and talk to her about it before I told you." Still, no reaction from the older Beauchamp, this worried Nyssa. "Freya say something." Still, not a word, Nyssa feared that she lost her cousin's trust.

"Any other secrets? Any aunts? Uncles? Flying monkeys?"

"The wicked witch may be my favorite villainess, but no, I don't have any monkeys. And no, not that I know of. Listen, I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to. But, I just told you something that's really personal to me, something I never talk about. Can you try to trust me? "

"I'll think about it," Freya started to get up from the table and leave to her room.

"Freya," she stopped at the door, "thank you. And I did mean it, I was going to tell you." With that, Freya left the girl alone, with her water bottle.

 **Anna wasn't the only one who had a crazy dream that night huh? It's going to a long day for everyone at this point, I hope they are well rested. Do you guys think Freya will ever trust Nyssa fully? Or will she keep siding with fake Kilian? Will she apologize to Ingrid? Will she see more into her past? I hope you guys enjoyed that little Freya Nyssa moment, hopefully they will work out their differences. Write your ideas, theories, comments in the box below and if you haven't yet, favorite, follow this story to know when the next chapter comes out. And be on a look out on Friday for the Halloween special where we will see Freya, Nyssa, Aria, and a few more guest. With that, I will see you next week with Nyssa and a familiar face. Bye guys.**


	20. Carry On

**Hey guys happy Sunday. I hope you like the last chapter. And I can officially say two things, we have reached the half way point with this story and the polls are closed. We will know the name for Ingrid's baby at the final chapter. Also, if you guys don't know, the Halloween special is out and I will update every Friday for that story, so if you haven't go check it out after you finish with chapter.**

Nyssa couldn't breathe, it hurt her too much. Every time she would inhale the crisp air, it felt like a thousand knives would pierce her lungs. She pushed her hands against her legs to try to keep herself up, but with little avail. Between her legs feeling like jelly and her hands slowly sliding off her legs, the young brunette believed she would collapse at any moment.

Then, a dark shadow blocked the sunlight, providing a little relief. She looked up, emerald green eyes met with piercing ice blue eyes, it took every strength for her not to strangle the girl in front of her. "I. HATE. You," she said, hoarsely, in between breathes.

The young dark hair girl stood there, with a cocky grin and a water bottle in hand. "You're a big baby Nys, it's just a little run," she handed the girl her water bottle. Nyssa just stared at her friend and wondered two thing; how was her friend not tried and how she is not breaking a sweat, while she was drenched. She looked anywhere on her baby blue work out shirt, nothing, it was dry as a desert.

"A little?!" Nyssa snatched the water bottle from her friend. "A little is down the street," she opened the bottle and drank, greedily, most of her water. "Three miles is not a little. It's a lot," she tried to stand up, hearing her bones pop as she did so.

"I don't know why you are complaining," Aria said, as she made her way to the bench. "You know I usually run five miles a day," she started stretching out her right leg on the bench.

"You do. I don't," Nyssa sat on the same bench Aria was stretching on. "Why do you have to be so heartless?" she wined.

Aria suddenly stopped her stretching, she looked at Nyssa, and grabbed her hand. Aria placed her friend's hand above the dark hair girl's left side of her chest. She waited for a few moments, "Can you feel it?" she asked the other girl. Nyssa gave a confusing look to her friend, she did know what she was supposed to feel. "That beating feeling, that's my heart." Aria let go of her friend's hand. "See, I do have a heart," she continued her stretching with her left leg.

Nyssa was amused with her friend, her friend may not know sarcasm well, and may tend to take things literally at times, but she can be sarcastic without knowing it. "Yeah, and it's just as sarcastic as its owner," she laughed. She looked up at the other girl to see that she gave her a confused look.

"You know," Aria started doing side stretches. "You should stretch too. It will hurt more, later, if you don't."

"Really I did know," Nyssa said, sitting cross legged on the bench. She took another sip of her water as she watch her friend attempting to do butterfly stretches.

"Yeah it causes cramps, especially Charlie horses," she said, oblivious to her friend's sarcasm. Aria stopped in mid pose and realized what her friend meant and looked at the girl on. "Sarcasm?"

"No," Nyssa said in the most sarcastic way.

"That was sarcasm," Aria resumed her stretching.

"Remind me again how you tricked me to run with you," Nyssa finally took her friend's advice and start to stretch out her legs. She knew that Aria was only looking out for her wellbeing, but running wasn't her thing. Nyssa loved to swim, but running was more of an Aria thing.

"It wasn't a trick it was a deal," the dark hair girl replied. "I would keep my mouth shut about your obsession with macaroni and cheese if you ran with me every day," Aria started to bend down to touch her toes.

"What?!" the younger witch stopped stretching and stared at the dark head. "I thought you said only today?"

"If you only want to run today that's fine," Aria replied as she started to do lunges. "I won't bug you about it today. But tomorrow I will."

"You're evil," Nyssa gave her friend an evil glare, and continued to stretch. "How much farther?"

"Two miles."

"This isn't going to work," Nyssa huffed and stopped.

"Not with that attitude," she crossed her arms, showing Nyssa there was no way she could get out of this. She was going to make her friend run, even if it killed either one of them.

"No I mean this. I don't have any more water," the younger girl showed her the empty water bottle. "Ari," Nyssa tried to give her the best pout, bringing out her lower lip.

"Fine," she got her friend's hint. "If it get you to run," Aria grabbed the water bottle and started to head towards the corner store across the street.

"Love you," she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah sure, whatever," Aria waved her hand and walked to the edge of the park.

Nyssa heard her phone go off again, she saw that she had two messages on her phone, one from Rae and the other from Bliss. She didn't want to look at Rae's message, not now. She knew it would be the same thing she gotten the last few days, when are you coming home. To be honest, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was home. New York was great, no doubt about that, but it didn't feel like home. To her, it was a place of business and enjoyment, if she wanted to go to the club after class, that would be the place; but if she just wanted to be with her family and enjoy those moments, New York was not the place. Even before her mom died, Nyssa had been craving that feeling for a while, she even mentioned it to her mother once.

Nyssa decide she would read the message later and clicked on Bliss's message. It would be an understatement to say that Nyssa was intrigued with this girl. In her time in New York, Nyssa did not make friends with any of the blue bloods. Of course she would run in to them time to time, she even had a few classes with some; but to actually talk to one was new. The books and journals she read at the Repository were amazing, but it couldn't compare to actually talk to one about their past lives and everything they went through.

At first, Nyssa thought she knew why Bliss didn't want to talk about her past lives, she believed it might had been part of their code, not to reveal their past to those who were not one of them. In actuality, Bliss didn't have all of her memories, even in this life, there were times she would black out and forgot what she did. She told Nyssa that she had been going to her doctor, but they can't seem to find anything wrong with her. Her father told her it was part of the change, but she thinks it could be more. Nyssa haven't told her about her ability yet, she wanted to trust this girl one hundred percent if she ever tells her. From what Bliss did tell Nyssa about her past lives, she had some pretty cool and tragic lives. The earliest Bliss could remember was her time in Egypt, when she rule over the desert kingdom.

As Nyssa was finishing up her message, a she felt a shadow overcast her. Nyssa thought it was Aria finally coming back with her water. When she looked at the shadow, it wasn't the tall and slender female shadow. It belonged to a man, one who was tall and broad. Nyssa looked up to see that cocky grin, the same one from the last time she was at this park. Nyssa, jumped, in shock of this man who snuck up on her again. Only the bench between them, Nyssa glared at the man who threaten her before.

"Haven't your mother ever told you it not nice to sneak up on people," Nyssa crossed her arm, never breaking her glare. She didn't want to show that he did creep her out.

"Didn't I tell you, to stay away from her," he replied, mocking her, he cross his arms, too.

"Didn't I tell you, don't mess with me," hands on her hip, Nyssa would not back down. "Why you stalking youngers girls? Can't get one your own age?"

"Princess, once I have my sights set on someone, they can't say no to this," the dark, brown hair man pointed to himself. Nyssa laughed at this, hard. She couldn't believe this guy was serious, he needed to calm down about himself.

"Don't flatter yourself," her laughter started to calm down. "Shouldn't you be stalking some other underage girl pedophile?"

"I'm here on official business," his tone suddenly changed from goofy to serious, like he meant business.

"What looking over my shoulder and stalking me is your official business."

"No, but your part of my business," he walked around the bench to get closer to her. She felt confused on how to feel, this frighten, but excited her at the same time. A part of her want to run away from him, while the other wanted to stay and see what he wanted to do. As he came closer, the man pulled out something from his back pocket. It was dark and leather, as he opened his wallet, he flashed his id to her. Her eyed widen, Nyssa knew that card, and only a selected few carried it, none of which are human.

"Oh my God, you're a cop for the blue bloods," the young witch snatch the wallet from the man. Sure enough, the card was real, this wasn't good. She knew New York City was central control for this coven, so why would he be here in a small town in New York and not in the city. Nyssa wondered if it had anything to do with the attack in Rio. "Tell me, which one are you?" she said, in a confident tone, trying to hide any fear _. If he is here, then something is going down, something big._

"I prefer Venator," He took his worn wallet away from the witch. "A truth seeker. And no, I'm not one of them, I'm like you."

"What? A twenty-one year old girl?"

"Ha-ha, you know what I mean," he went close to her, too close than what she would had preferred. This scared her, sure the man was attractive, and only a few years older than her, but he still creeped her out. "Witch," he whispered in her ear. Nyssa wasn't scared, she was terrified. This guy knew she was a witch.

"You're a warlock, Dante Anders," she hoped she pronounced his name right. "And you're working for the blue bloods?"

"I was hired by the previous Regis to watch your friend."

"Why? Why did he think she was so special?" she want to know, she may have not known Bliss that long, but the girl she did know would hurt anyone, so why would he be investigating her.

"I'll tell you if you come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the young witch started to back away from him. Cop or no cop, she didn't trust him, if anything, she trust him less.

"Look princess-," he tried to grab her arm.

"Look, I'm not your princess," She yanked her arm away from him. "If anything, I am a queen. And I'm not going anywhere with you," she yelled the last part. There was no way in hell she would go anywhere with him. Nyssa wanted to know what was taking Aria so long to come back with the water.

"Hey!" the duo turned to see a man walked up to them. "Is this gut bothering you?" He yelled out.

"Yeah he is," She thank god that this man was here, now this Dante can leave her alone.

"I suggest you should leave now," He came up to Dante.

"This isn't over," he said, low enough for only them to hear. The Venator walked away, she hoped it would be the last time she would ever see him again.

"Are you all right?" the older man asked. Nyssa finally turned her attention away from the man who was walking away.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me," she smiled.

"It was no problem," a phone went off, Nyssa looked down at her phone, thinking it was hers, but it was not. She looked up at the guy and couldn't believe what she saw on his phone. It couldn't have been, he knew her. "Well, I have to go," the older man started to walk away.

"Wait," she yelled out. The man stopped and looked at her. She should had known, he looked familiar from her vision. "That picture, on your wallpaper, can I see it?" She asked, she knew she sounded strange for asking such a request, but she had to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Eventually, he did give it to her, but the man seemed wary of her; she didn't blame him. As she turned on the phone, her heart stopped, she knew that person, she knew that person her who life and he knew her too.

"She was my girlfriend," he seemed sad to talk about the woman in the picture with him.

"She was my mom," Nyssa said. Her mother never mentioned she had a new boyfriend, then again, when her mother used to have them, they never last that long. She knew this one wasn't a onetime hook up, this one was different; this one could had been the real deal.

"You're Wendy's daughter?" he was surprised. Nyssa assumed her mother never told this man about her and her sister, she usually didn't tell her boyfriends about them. Wendy wasn't ashamed of her girls, she was very selective on who she wanted to know about her girls.

"I am. My name is Nyssa Beauchamp," she stuck out her hand.

"Tommy," he took it. "I'm sorry, but your mother never talked about you," he said, sheepishly.

"The feelings the same."

"Look Nyssa, I'm sorry about your mom. It's my fault she's gone and I will do anything to help you." Nyssa could see it in his eyes, he really did care for her mom and he truly felt that it was his fault that she wasn't here.

"It wasn't your fault Tommy," She said, it still hurt her to talk about her vision about her mom. "I may have not known about you, but I know that she cared for you. She cared for you a lot, enough to give up her last life for you. You meant something to her," the younger girl took his hand. "I don't blame you for my mom's death. Yeah it hurts, but it was her choice. She wanted to save you, she obviously loved you."

"Thanks," for the first time, since that night, Tommy smiled a genuine smile. "You remind me of her so much right now." This made her smile.

"DADDY," a young girl ran up to Tommy and hugged his leg. "Daddy I caught a butterfly," the little girl said. Nyssa wasn't sure, but the girl looked around six years old, but she was sure that the little girl looked like her dad.

"That's great Maggie," he picked up his daughter. "Maggie, do you remember my friend?"

"The one that went away?" genuine curiosity gleamed through the girl's eyes.

"Well this is her daughter, Nyssa."

"Hi Nyssa I'm Maggie," the little brown hair girl waived her hand to the older girl. "Nyssa, when is your mommy come back? Daddy sad cause she's gone," the little girl asked. It broke her heart to hear her asked that.

"We'll see her on day," she knew it was true, but she wanted to see her mom now.

"Okay," Maggie said in a sad voice. The little girl practically lunged out of her father's arms and into Nyssa's. She was in shock that she did that, she could have gotten hurt.

"What was that for?" the older girl asked.

"When I miss mommy, I ask daddy for a hug. I think cause your mommy is gone, you need a hug," Full of sincerity, the little girl hugged her as if it was for dear life.

"Thank you Maggie," she hugged her back. "I need one."

"Maybe we hang out. Please daddy?" the little girl pleaded to her father.

"It's up to Nyssa," he wanted her to say yes, Nyssa was the last thing he had to her mother.

"If I can bring my sister too."

"Yay," the little girl cheered in glee.

"Thank you Tommy," she meant it, not only for helping her earlier, but for everything.

"I told you, I will help you and your sister in whatever way I can," he said. The father daughter duo started to walk away after Nyssa gave him her phone number. She was happy, happy that at the end of her mother's life, she found a good guy. She only wished that she was here.

"I'm back," Nyssa heard her friend yell back.

"About time," she took the water. "You missed everything."

 **That was too cute! What do you guys think, should I have more Tommy and Maggie in the story line? And why do you think Dante was investigating Bliss? Do you think Nyssa can help her new friend and will eventually talk to her boyfriend back in New York? Write down your comments, beliefs, ideas, and theories down in the box below. And if you haven't favorite and follow this story and go read its spin-off story and tell me what you think about that one. And I will see you guys next week with Joanna. Bye guys.**


	21. Caught in the Storm

**Hey guys happy Sunday! Its that time of the week again, new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and its sister story.**

Joanna was still trying to reeling in the truth, her oldest daughter was pregnant; she was going to be a grandmother. Never in her four hundred years here did she have a grandchild, a part of her was excited and scared. Excited for one of her daughters to be a mom, a chance they never had in any of their past lives. However, thinking about this, made her remember the grandchild she lost back in Asgard. She remember the day Fredrick and Melena told the family they were expecting, Joanna wished they would had waited till they were officially married, but she loved that baby none the less.

Melena was a little unconventional, she planned for Sophelia and Freya to be her daughter's godmothers, and Fredrick choose his best friends, Mangi, and reluctantly, Balder, to be his daughter's godfathers. Unfortunately, she would never get the chance to know her granddaughter. The night when Joanna's family escaped from Asgard, Victor's brother, Arthur, overheard the king, planning to get rid of Melena and her family. Till this day, Joanna still blamed Arthur for her goddaughters' and their family death. Arthur may had not had physically killed that family, but because of his silence, he was part the reason why they were not with Joanna and her family. What made her more upset with him was that he was not planning to tell his family about the king's plan, they found out after they cross the portal to this world, and that was an accident. Joanna could not forgive Arthur for that, and for his other betrayal.

THUMP

Joanna looked up to the noise, it sounded like it came from Wendy's room, but that was impossible. Nyssa and Aria were out and Anna and Freya were still asleep. Joanna just wanted to say that one of the girls did not put something up right and it just fell, but something was nagging Joanna say that was not the case.

THUMP

The loud noise came from her sister's room again, Joanna knew it wasn't one of Nyssa's or her friend's thing that fell. Someone was in her sister's room, someone that shouldn't be up there. Joanna crept up the stairs, slowly, without trying to make a sound. Many things were running through her head, fear and anger were the strongest. Fear for her daughter and niece who were sleeping down the hall; she prayed whoever was in her house did nothing to those two girls. The other was anger, how dare someone break into her house, none the less, her dead sister's room. As Joanna thought about the person who had the nerve to break in her house, magic tingled her hands, ready to attack the intruder.

THUMP

The noise grew louder as she grew closer to the room at the end of the hall. Joanna slowly turned the knob, trying to be as quiet as possible, not to alarm the burglar that she was there. She silently pushed the door a crack to see what she was about to face, but what she saw shocked her. She was not met with a monster nor an old enemy from her past, but a witch; a witch she had grown to love in a short amount of time.

She couldn't see her face, but she knew that dirty blonde hair from anywhere. Her youngest niece, wearing a floral pink skirt with a jean jacket, was digging into her mother's trunk at the foot of the bed, taking out a variety of spell books and charms. Her niece stopped, her head down in defeat, Joanna was about to enter the room to ask what she was looking for. As she slowly opened the door, her niece was putting the stuff back into the trunk. As she tried to put back the stuff into the trunk, Joanna heard something fall, but it did not make a normal thump; it sound like if someone who hit a wall that was hallow on the other side.

Joanna watched her niece feel around the bottom of the trunk to find a way to open the bottom. She knew her niece found a way when she started pulling out old leather bound journals from the trunk. Joanna remember that her sister would write in them a lot when they first crossed the portal, but over time, she would write in them less and less. She saw her niece open one, she wasn't sure which one though. She wanted to know what she was looking for that she felt that she couldn't ask her about.

Joanna knocked on the door to let Anna know that she was there, the younger witch swiftly turned her head, she looked like a little kid that just got caught taking a cookie out of a cookie jar.

"Aunt Joanna hi," the young girl tried to hide her shock.

"Anna what are you doing?" she asked as kneeled down to her niece to see what she was looking at. She saw the worn leather journal, Joanna could only imagine it was one of the earlier journals Wendy wrote in.

"Nothing. I was just curious that's all," her niece started to put back some of the journals back into the trunk.

"Curious about what?" Joanna asked. "To me it looked like you were looking for something," She sat next to the dirty blonde to get a better look on what she was looking for.

"I was," The young witch took a big sigh. "I know that you know Nyssa has the ability to look into the past. I can look into the future." She picked up a journal, it looked really old, maybe as old as a few hundred years.

"Should I be alarmed?" Joanna already knew her niece could see into the future, it was one of the first things Nyssa told her about her younger twin. However, if her youngest niece saw something that made her look into Wendy's old journals, she should be worried.

"No," she said quickly. "Yes," she looked up to Joanna, she can see confliction in her eyes. "I'm not sure. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes Anna you can ask me anything," she was happy her niece was opening up to her, even if it deals with the future. Joanna considered calling Alex to see if she could help her niece with her visions. Nyssa seemed to be more open about her visions, while Anna seemed quiet about them. Joanna didn't know if she dreamt them very night like her sister, or if it was a once in a while thing.

"Well you see, I had a vision last night that I would find these journals and I couldn't make out most of the words except a few. I thought maybe if I saw them in real life I could read it. Sadly I can't. But I do remember some words, I'm wondering if you might know what they mean."

"I can try," Anna handed her the journal, Joanna started to flip through the pages to see what her sister wrote. It was hard for Joanna to read them too, the pages were worn and old, too old that it the words were faded into the page.

"There was a name that popped up in the vision, and then I saw it again in this journal. I have a pretty good memory, usually if I read something once, I can remember it months later. But I never heard my mom mention the name Helena. Who is she?" Joanna's blood ran cold, she haven't thought about that name in a long time nor would she expect it come out of her youngest niece's mouth. She didn't want to talk about her, nor did she want the girls to know about her. What she did in Asgard was inexcusable, more than what Arthur did to her. Because of her, two of the most important people in her life were gone.

"Aunt Joanna?" the young girl broke her train of thought, for a moment, she forgot she was there with her.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," she confessed. "I wish it was longer. She is my sister," Anna gave her a confused look. "My other sister. Well half-sister, her mother had an affair with our father."

"Is she back in Asgard?" Anna asked, trying to put the pieces together about her mysterious aunt.

"No, she's in the underworld."

"Like-"

"Hell," Joanna finished her sentence.

"That's a real place?" A voice behind the two witches scared Joanna for a moment until she recognized who it belonged to.

"Freya."

"When were you going to tell us, or were you going to hide it from us like everything else? " Her youngest daughter asked, standing at the door with her arms crossed. Joanna couldn't help noticed the bags under her eyes, she worried about her. Ever since Wendy died, she has changed and Joanna wasn't the only one to notice that, Ingrid did too. She understand she was mourning, but this un-Freya like, Joanna knew she had to talk to her daughter soon.

"Freya! Cut it out, that's not fair," Anna exclaimed.

"No Anna its okay I deserve that," she was touched that her niece was trying to defend her, but it wasn't her fight, nor did she want Anna to get into the middle of this. Freya was upset with one of her nieces, she didn't want her to be upset with her other one. "To be honest Freya, yes, if I could keep her away from you I would. You knew her, but you didn't really know her. You knew the aunt who you were more attached to. You didn't know the woman I knew. I didn't even know Helena existed till I was about a hundred and forty seven years old."

"Aunt Joanna how old are you?" Anna asked.

"Really old," she didn't want to say, it made her feel real old when she would say it out loud. "Helena blamed me for her unhappiness. She said if it wasn't for me, she would have control of Asgard."

"Is it your fault?"

"Yes," Joanna knew in a way it was her fault, "but not really. It's really complicated."

"Wait a minute," Freya interrupted. "You said she was my favorite aunt so that means I've seen her before. Did I go to hell?"

"No, she use to live with us in Asgard."

"What happen? Why is she in hell? Did grandfather kill her?" Freya asked a million questions in a minute.

"No, it was her choice to be there."

"Did she sacrifice herself like mom did?" Anna asked.

"No," she said a little too harshly, she never wanted anyone to compare Wendy to Helena. Joanna realized she said it a little too harshly when she noticed both her daughter and niece flinch. "She alive, but she the gatekeeper of hell," she tried to calmly explain.

"Is there a chance she will come here and hurt us? " Anna asked, a little scared her aunt was going to yell again.

"I don't think so," she said, trying to remain calm for the girls' sake. "Hell is a one way street, once you're in, you can't get out."

"What time is it?" Freya pulled out her phone from her back pocket of her blue jegging. "Oh shoot, I told Ingrid that we would talk today at ten, I'm going to be late. Bye mom. Bye Anna." She ran out of the room.

"What about when you are in hell, what happens after?" Anna was still transfixed on the subject to Joanna's dismay.

"Helena will pass judgment and decide if you stay in hell or if you move on. Anna, was there more to your vision than what you are telling me."

"Yeah, there was two more parts to it, one of them I didn't want to say in front of Freya," she didn't want to keep a secret from her older cousin, but she didn't want to alarm her yet. "But the reason I ask is that in the second part of the vison, I saw these two ladies, there was a blonde mocking the other woman on the floor. I couldn't see her face, but she threaten the other woman saying if she didn't help her, her family would pay for it. The lady on the ground was my mom. I think the other lady is Helena. I'm scared Aunt Joanna, what is she going to do to my mom?"

"Don't worry Anna, I'll handle this," She placed a hand on her niece. If Helena is involve, and she was making Wendy do something for her, that wasn't good. Wendy would never willingly help Helena, not since her last time in Asgard. "Your visions, how long is it till they come true?"

"It depends it could be a few hours to a year the most," Anna looked up to Joanna with a grim expression. "I don't think we have a year."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry your mom will be okay," She hope that Wendy was all right. Hopefully, they can help her before Helena did something, she hope she wasn't too late. "What was the other vision?"

"It was at a jail. There was this guy, yelling Dash and don't hurt her and he was yelling Freya's name. I don't know who he is. But I know that guy is going to be in trouble, the jail was fire." The only person Joanna knew that was in jail was Dash. Why would he be yelling his name and for himself not to hurt her daughter, Joanna thought. She was too confused.

"Okay, I think we need to make a trip to the jail."

"When?" Anna asked.

"Soon, right after I make a call and find the Grimoire," Joanna replied as she started to get up from the floor.

"Okay really soon. Let me get this stuff put up. Nyssa would freak out to see mom stuff everywhere," Anna started to put up her mother's stuff back into the trunk. One of Wendy's crystal balls fell under the bed and Anna went to reach under there to get it. "Especially Aria, I think she's a neat freak," Anna was quiet for a moment. "What the hell?"

"What?" Joanna asked as she saw her niece pull out a bag from under the bed. The dirty blonde opened the bag and froze.

"I can't believe it, she lied to me," She whispered.

"Who?" Joanna walked back to her niece. She wondered what Wendy told her that was a lie.

"Nyssa," she looked up to her aunt. "She promised me she wouldn't do this again."

"Anna what are you talking about?" Anna sighed.

"There two ways for me and Nyssa to have visions. The first way is through our dream, that the safest way, we might not have control of what we want to see, but we're safe."

"And the other way?" Joanna was curious, she wasn't familiar with the ability to see into time and had no idea what her nieces went through. She didn't even know there was a safe way or a non-safe way.

"Isn't safe at all," She sighed again. "When we were sixteen, Nyssa almost died because she did this, alone. She never done it before, but she forcefully invoked her vision to see what happen to our biological parents. Aunt Joanna, let me say that morning there was not a scratch on her. When my mom had to pull me out of class that day, I couldn't recognize her. There was not a spot on her body that wasn't black or blue or bandaged up. I was scared I was going to lose her, it scared me even more because she wouldn't wake up for a really long time. She promised me she wouldn't do it again, but look Aunt Joanna, this is all the stuff you need to do it. She was planning this, and from recite, she got this after we talk about her not doing this," Joanna could see her niece upset with this. She could understand, if she knew Nyssa was going to do this and it would hurt her, she wouldn't let her use her visions like that. "All she had to do was ask you, she didn't have do this."

"What did she want to ask me?" Joanna was curious, what did her niece wanted to know. She would have told them anything if it meant she was safe. She saw Anna was about to say something until they heard the front door shut.

"Oh my god, Aria I swear he is stalking me," she knew that voice belonged to her other niece. She saw Anna stiffen when she heard her sister's voice.

"I didn't see him girl, next time take a picture," she heard the girls starting to come up the stairs.

"Then I would be creepy. Hey Aunt Joanna hey Anna," the brunette said as she and Aria got to the door. "Whoa what happen here?" Anna quickly got up from her spot and ran out of the room, pushing Nyssa in the process. "Anna? Anna what wrong?" She looked at her sister and cringed when she slam the door to her room. "Aunt Joanna what happen?" she looked back to her aunt.

"We'll talk about this later," Joanna was upset with her niece, she thought that they were at the point that Nyssa could trust her and would come to her for anything. If anything, she would have thought Anna would be the more reclusive one.

"What did I do now?" Nyssa asked as Joanna left her sister's room. At that moment, she didn't want to be around her niece. "I'm starting to think its national be made at Nyssa month," she could hear Nyssa telling her friend after she left the room.

"Oh crap," she heard her said. Joanna could only assume Nyssa found the bag Anna found. She hope for her niece sake that they can get through this.

 **Uh-oh! This doesn't look good for the twins, do you think they'll work it out? Or that they will finally meet the real Killian and help him? Will Nyssa go through with the vision now that her family knows? And who is Joanna going to call? Alex maybe? Write your ideas, comments, theories down in the box below. And if you haven't yet, follow and favorite this story so you can know when the next chapter is up. And if you haven't yet, visit my other story to see what trouble the Beauchamp women are getting their self in. With that, I will see you next week with Wendy, bye!**


	22. Sacrifice

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the series and the Halloween special. There's only one chapter left in the Halloween special, I'm so excited to see how it will end. Anyways, on with the chapter, I did promise a Wendy Chapter.**

Wendy Beauchamp could not believe she got captured by Helena, again; but this time, she dragged Melena into this. This was all her fault, if she would had listen to her, none of this would had happen. They would be far away from Helena, planning a way to save her nephew and warn her sister. If anything were to happen to Melena, it would be her fault.

Wendy wanted to stop, she felt tired, weak, but enough to walk on her own. She looked to her right to see Melena looking blankly forward, she wouldn't look at Wendy. Wendy though that the younger witch was upset with her because she didn't listen to her; Wendy couldn't blame her. She wanted to make a run for it, but with guards surrounding the two witches, and Helena and Victor, which she had her arm snaked around his, in the front and Fredrick behind them, there was no way either one of them would make it out here, unharmed. Wendy couldn't understand how Victor and Fredrick could betray her and Melena. Granted, Fredrick didn't have the best relationship with Wendy since her last time in Asgard, but before she died, she saw that he really wanted to help her, his sisters, and his mother defeat the king. She didn't know what had change since then, she blamed Helena. Wendy believed she must had said something to him to make him turn on both her and Melena.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of a set of doors with silver metal embroider on it. She vaguely remembered that these doors lead into the throne room. She was afraid of what Helena had plan for them.

"Take her to the other room," Helena said after a while, standing in front of the doors. "I'll deal with her later after I talk to my little sister," she said, bitterly at little sister. Wendy turn to Melena, fate was cruel. How dare it give her Melena, only to take her away from her? Wendy would not allow it.

"NO!" She yelled out, grabbing the younger witch arm with both of her hands. She lost her once, she didn't plan to lose her again. Melena did the same, holding on to the older witch's arm for dear life, but Melena knew this was not going to stop them, they will be separated. She had to tell Wendy what she had wanted to say before it was too late.

"Wendy, whatever you do, don't forget me. Whatever she does to you in there, remember I will be all right," the guards tried to pull them apart, Wendy felt her hands slipping away from the younger witch. She tried to hold on tighter, but Melena did not. "Don't forget who you are, and that I will always love," with that, the guards gave one last tug, and Wendy could no longer feel the other witch's hand.

"NO! NO! MELENA! MELENA! DON'T TAKE HER! MELENA!" The older witch yelled, but with no avail. All she could do was watch the guards take her away into another room. She did not know what they had in plan for her. Wendy couldn't believe it, she failed her again, twice in one day.

"Come along darling. We have business to discuss," Wendy knew she was talking to her, but she didn't want to move from that spot. She knew if she went into that room with her, there was no way out. A pair of guards pulled her into the room, she could see the blonde standing there with her family in the center of the room. The guards let her go, when she was standing ten feet away from them, the guards went back to their positions, hidden in the shadows.

"Well, well, isn't this interesting," the older blonde said. She started circling her like a vulture, waiting for its prey to die. "You tried to escape my domain. Didn't anyone tell you darling," she stopped right in front of the black hair woman. "There's no way out." Wendy could see the smug look in Helena's eyes, she believed she won, but Wendy wasn't to give up that easily, especially when its Melena's life that was on the line.

"Now answer me this little sister," the older witch started, while playing with her emerald necklace. "Why would you want to leave this place? Have I not given you a place to stay, a room to sleep, your family, and this is how you repay me? How could you do this to your big sister who is looking out for you? All I ask is for you to accept me and help me. I want to be a family again, don't you? Don't you remember those nights, you and I would sneaked away from the place and we just laid under the stars and talked for hours? I just want that back, don't you?" Silence fill the room, Wendy was not going to play Helena's game. She did remember that time, when she was younger, it was one of her most happiest memories, but now she looked at that woman, all she could see was betrayal and pain she brought to her and Joanna. She just looked at her with defiant eyes.

"I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy," the blonde said. She looked back at the two men in the room. "Victor, Fredrick, could you come here please?" she asked in a sickening sweet voice. They both complied with out a second thought and were standing next to her. Helena looked at her nephew, she placed both her hands on the side of his face and started chanting. Wendy did not know what she were saying, but in the middle of her chant, Helena and Fredrick started to glow an eerie golden color. Helena started smiling as her nephew started to grow weaker. Victor was by his side and helped lay Fredrick down to the ground. She couldn't believe Victor, how could he allow Helena drain his son, this was madness.

"Thank you darling," she said to Victor and kissed his lips. She turned her attention back to Wendy. All Wendy could see was malice in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, Wendy wasn't scared, she was angry.

"I just need to borrow a little magic darling, I would never hurt my son," the blonde witch said with cool and collectiveness. Helena locked her hands with Victor as she said this.

"He's not your son, he's Joanna's," Wendy yelled at her. Wendy saw angry in Victor's eyes when she said that. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her back, head, and stomach were in pain. She looked up to see Victor's hand was full of dark magic.

"Apologize NOW Wendy," he demanded. She was quiet, Wendy was not going to apologize for telling the truth. Victor hit her with another bolt of dark lighting, Wendy didn't know what hurt more, the lighting or his betrayal. Wendy wish she had her powers so she could have a fighting chance.

"That's enough, darling," Helena put her slender arm, gently, on Victor's forearm. He gave her a quizzical look, uncertain what she wants him to do. "I can fight my own battles," she kissed his cheek. The older witch bent down, eye level, she smirk at the younger witch. Wendy's blood went cold, she knew whatever she was planning, it was not going to end well for her.

Wendy did not know what Helena was doing to her, all she knew she felt pain, worse than what Victor did to her, as if a thousand knives stabbed her at once. She wanted to do was scream, but she couldn't, not because she didn't want to seem weak in front of the blonde, but she wasn't able to. Fear crossed her face, as she saw a golden light come out of her mouth and into the older witch.

With that, a black mop of hair, collapsed on the black marble floor, Wendy was clutching her head in pain. "What… did… you… do…" Wendy said in a raspy voice, she couldn't even finish her sentence. She found it was too hard to talk, harder to breath. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she remembered that Melena was in the next room, she had to keep fighting for her.

"I just needed to borrow," she tilt her head, pretending to think of the right word. "Magic from you," she said, keeping her smirk on her face.

"I'm so close," the blonde whispered, she started stroking her face as if she was some sort of pet. Slapping the blonde's hand away, weakly, Helena was amused with her younger sister. Even after draining her, she still wanted to fight her. That what she liked about Wendy, she fought for what she believed in, the missing piece to Helena's plan. Snapping her fingers, Victor appeared from out of the shadows.

"Take the boy to his room. He will need his strength soon." The warlock walked away from the witches to his son. Neither the blonde nor the black hair witch noticed Victor carried the unconscious warlock out of the room, as if he was made out of china.

"Too easy," the blonde said with a Cheshire grin after Victor left the room. "Not like you. That's one thing I admire about you, darling, your strength" Wendy couldn't do much in this state, after being suck dry of any magic she had left, all she could do was to give Helena a go to hell look.

"I have something for you." Suddenly, a folded piece of paper appeared between her fingers. She motioned Wendy to take the paper. "Go on, take it." She said in a sickening sweet voice.

"No," still amused on how defiant this woman was, even when she looked defeated. "All right, I'll open it for you," the woman slowly opened the paper. Grinning from ear to ear, she continued in that sickening voice," they're precious darling. See for yourself." The older woman shoved the paper to the other woman. Reluctantly, she took the paper from her, only it didn't feel like paper, it felt too smooth. She opened the paper to find it was a picture. For a moment, she went stiff, Wendy's eyes widen in fear. This was a picture of her and her daughters in front of their Christmas tree, the last time she was with both her girls. Wendy wondered how in the world Helena got her hands on this picture.

"I believe the three of you took this picture last Christmas." The blonde woman got up, slowly, her eyes never leaving the other woman. "Yes, I do believe it was. That was the year I did not receive a Christmas card from you. Then again, I never did." She snapped her fingers again, this time, a young, albino, girl, with rags covering her as clothes, scampered into the room, "Wine," she commanded, never taking her eyes off the woman, the girl ran out of the room.

"They're so young, vibrant," once again, like a vulture, Helena started circling her prey.

"They look so much like their parents. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to them." Dread filled Wendy, she didn't want Helena to touch her girls, this was her battle; her daughters had nothing to do with this. They weren't even born when Helena betrayed them, hell she never even met them, but that the thing. Helena knew them, she knew who her girls' parents were; something her oldest had been trying to figure out when she was younger. Wendy had a gut feeling Melena had something to do with her daughters' lineage, Nyssa looked too much like her, and Anna, there were times she would see Melena in her. Especially when she was younger, and would get so excited when she learned something new, Melena would be the same way when she was that way. The young girl came back to the room with a pitcher and a goblet on a tray. Handing the goblet to the woman, the pale girl looked terrified as the blonde took a sip out of the goblet.

"Leave the tray there," she pointed to the table near the door, never taking her eyes off the woman on the floor. "I will summon you later," the girl quickly head to the door, leaving the tray near the door.

"Weak, pathetic little thing isn't she," she continued to drink her wine.

"It doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is give in. it's not that hard." Silence filled the room, anticipation hung heavily in the air to decide the woman's fate. She didn't want to hurt Joanna and her nieces, but as strong as her daughters were, they would be the ones who would pay if she said no. She couldn't do that to them, those where her daughters despite DNA. She raised them since the day she found them; every cry, every sickness, every heartbreak, every achievement, practically every smile, she was there for them. Being a parent, meant sacrificing for your children, Wendy closed her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She will protect those girls any way she can, even if they might be Melena's daughters.

"If I agree," she said, hoarsely "promise me you will not hurt my love ones." Wendy prayed that one of her daughter would have a vision about this. It would be their only chance to stop Helena in time, even if it meant destroying her in the process.

Chuckling at this, "Wendy, I promise I will not hurt the people you love; they will safe from me. Wendy you're my baby sister, you have my oath." Wendy didn't like the way that sounded, but she had to trust Joanna to stop her.

"Okay. I will do whatever you tell me to do," Wendy said, as her head slumped. The Cheshire grin appeared again on the blonde face with malice.

"Done," with a snap of her fingers, the same albino girl came in, carrying a purple vile. When she gave the vile to Helena, the girl scampered off, not before she gave Wendy a sad, apologetic look. Wendy was scared of what Helena had planned for her, but the one thing she knew for sure was that she was a woman of her word. At least she knew her family would be safe.

"Here little sister," Helena said, she plucked a strain of hair and place it into the vile. "Drink this," the vile turned a silver color as she handed it to Wendy.

"What is it?" Wendy looked at the bottle suspiciously. She knew whatever this was, couldn't kill her, she was already dead, but she did not know Helena's plan.

"It's a potion to help us. Now if you don't drink it, I think your youngest, Anna, was that her name, will be great addition for my collection," Wendy took the vile, she looked at it and thought _, whatever Helena does to me, this is the last time I will actually be me. I hope they can stop her_ , a tear fell down her face. With that, Wendy took a gulp of the drink.

At first she didn't feel anything, she felt fine. Then slowly, her stomach started to hurt. Wendy held her stomach in pain, than as fast as lightning, her head began to pound, fiercely. Memories flood in to her head, memories of her life in Asgard, just her and Joanna, and even some here. She could remember the times that they would play as children, how they would go horseback riding any chance they got, how she would look up to her older sister. Then her memories changed to the moment she met Helena and her time in Asgard. She could recall those nights that she would disappoint her father and Helena was the one to cheer her up, even when she was busy, she would make time for her even when Joanna couldn't. She remember all the times when the two of them would sneak out of the castle at night and would talk till the sunrise. She loved how closed they use to be, but noticed that Joanna became jealous of their relationship. She tried to reach out, but Joanna became cold, harsh. She remembered how Helena and Victor met and fell in love, how she was the maid of honor at their wedding, and the birth of their three children, her nieces and nephew. She could remember the bitter and resentment Joanna hold for their oldest sister. A tear slide down Wendy's face as memories of that night surface from events that took place over four hundred years ago. The night Joanna tricked Helena into Hell and took her kids as her own, making them believe that they were hers. Victor and Wendy wanted to do something to bring her back, but Joanna said that if they do, her nieces and nephew would suffer. Wendy remembered all the times in this world that Joanna would be upset with her, how she felt she would never live up to her sister's expectation, that she was a failure in her eyes. How every little thing that Wendy did was wrong, and if Joanna did the same thing, was right. Wendy felt resentment of her older sister, she wanted her to know how it felt, to lose someone important to you and make you feel worthless.

A scream bubbled in Wendy's throat, not of pain, but in anger, of the one who stole her family away from her. Her eyes shot open, Wendy place a hand on her chest trying hard to breath. She felt something cold between her hand and her chest. She looked down and saw a necklace, one that was identical to the necklace she wore for over four hundred years, except of it being gold, it was silver, and the gem was onyx.

"Wendy," a whispered came from the forgotten woman. She looked up, ember met silver eyes, a smile crept onto her face.

"Helena," she said, with no malice, no venom, but of joy.

…

 **Well… I'm going to go hide know until everyone put way their weapons. Please put your comments down in the box below, please no threats. And if you haven't, please follow and favorite this story. And next week I will come back with *gulp* Helena. Bye guys.**


	23. Happy Ending

**Hey Guys! Happy day after Halloween! I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I also want to give a big thanks to those who read my Halloween special and I hope you like your Halloween treat. I also wanted to thank everyone who have been reviewing either one of my stories, or both. The comments are very inspirational, yes I do read them all, and I am happy to know there is people who enjoy this story. And I will get started on the Christmas special ASAP, so enjoy this chapter, hope you will like it.**

Helena was ecstatic, over the moon even, her plan was working. It may have taken six hundred years, but it's true, revenge is a dish best served cold. She smiled as she turned to see the man laying behind her in her bed. Joanna took everything that she wanted, she just returning the favor. She cuddled up to the sleeping man, as he unconsciously tighten his arm around her naked waist. She was ready to move on to the next part of her plan, by this time tomorrow, Joanna would be the one in pain, and she would relish it. She closed her eyes, trying to get as much sleep as she could, tomorrow is the beginning of the end of Joanna's happiness.

Helena loved it here in Asgard, not only she had a family who loved her for who she was, both her mother's and her father's, but she found love. Never in her three hundred years had she ever felt this incredible feeling. He was amazing, she only knew him for sixty years, but she felt he was the one. He was from a neighborhood kingdom, fifth in line for his throne. He was full of kindness and love, she wished he was there when she was growing up with her father, her step-father.

There were times where she wanted to go back home, but she couldn't. From what she had heard from her mother, he had change, he was more revengeful, wanting to hurt those who had wronged him since before she was born. He had become more manipulative, she had heard rumors that he tricked a woman that he was her true love so that she would bare him a child. The thought of that made Helena sick, the man she knew would never do that. She didn't want to believe it, but she did remember that he did kidnap her mother to make her his bride, and her mother refuse to bare him a child. Helena didn't want to believe it was true, so she stayed away, in hope that it was just a rumor and nothing more. She held her emerald necklace her father gave her the last time she saw him a hundred years ago. She missed the man he once was.

"Helena are you all right," Helena looked up to her youngest sister to see concern in her eyes. She felt something wet on her cheek, she didn't noticed that she started crying.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I was thinking about a memory, from long ago," when Helena first arrived in Asgard, she would talk about her mother's husband's kingdom, nonstop; but as time went on, she rarely talk about it, nor does she want to. She was happy here with her family, she would never go back. "We must make haste, for tonight will be a ball that no one will ever forget," she got up from the stone bench in the garden. The two sisters went into the castle to prepare for the ball, for this one was one of the most important balls she would ever attend. That night was the night their father was going to announce who will be his successor to the throne. Helena had been waiting for this for many years, all those lessons and meeting she attended with her father that dealt with the kingdom, her hard work will pay off tonight.

….Later that night…..

Helena looked into her full length mirror, at that moment she could agree, she looked beautiful, beautiful as a queen. She admire the champagne color dress that fit her like a glove, it matched her ember color eyes. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. A man, a man she loved to well, entered her room.

"My love, are you ready, they will start without us if we do not leave now," he extended his hand to hers. She took his hand and headed to the door. She didn't understand how lucky she was, she believed that they were going to marry, hopefully he would propose soon.

…..

The party was in full swing, many of their relatives came to this important night, even her grandfather from her mother side. Helena was really attached to him, if she wasn't here with her family, or her mother, she was with them. Many cousins and friends came up to her to ask her to dance, she politely declined. The only one she wanted to dance with was with Odin. That night, he never left her side. When her father was talking to them, she noted how the two of them got along so well, she knew her father would approve of their marriage. The next song started and the king turn towards his eldest daughter.

"May I have this dance?" he stuck out his hand, waiting for her to place her hand on his and lead her to the dance floor. The two dance for what seemed like an eternity, she didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stay like this in this perfect universe. As the song ended, one of her father's guards came up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded to the guard, and gave a kiss on his daughter's hand. As he left, Odin came up behind her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Not long after Helena danced with her father, the clock stroke midnight and he came back in front of his throne. "May I have your attention everyone," He said in a booming voice. After everyone got quiet, he continued. "Thank you. Tonight is an important night. As good as it is to see all of you tonight, we must discuss some important business. As we know, the time has come for me to choose a successor. We know I have three beautiful daughters, whom I love very deeply, only one can be the next heiress. My daughters," the king looked at each of his daughter's," I love you all equally, so this wasn't the easiest decision." Helena smiled, thinking he was talking to her younger sisters. "I remember when each of my daughters came into my life, three of the four happiest memories of my life." The king looked over to his queen, a smile shone brightly on his face when he said that.

"And now the moment we have all been waiting for," a smile crept onto Helena's face as he said this, she knew what was going to happen, Odin's hand intertwine with hers, she looked over to see an encouraging smile on his face, she knew everything was right in the world. "As we know, I cannot live forever, no one can. So this night, I will name a successor that will be next to take the throne. She is an astounding young woman who I had the pleasure to see to grown into a remarkable young lady. She is reliable, dependable, and honorable." The blonde started walking towards her father, his words touched her. She didn't know he felt this way about her, she knew that she made the right decision to stay a hundred years ago. "Let me introduce my daughter, Joanna, the next heiress to the Asgardian throne." Helena's world stopped, her breath caught in her throat, she thought she misheard him, but no he said the right name. Applause erupted the room, but in a room full of people, she felt alone.

Her younger sister, in her white dress, approached their father at his throne. Pride shone brightly on his face as Helena was trying to hide the hurt on hers. He grabbed the golden wreath on a navy blue pillow, and gently placed it on her head. The two stood there, for what felt like an entirety, but was only a few moments. They turned and faced the crowd, Joanna's mother stood next to her daughter.

"May I present, Joanna Elizabeth Wexler, crown princess of Asgard," cheers erupted throughout the castle. All Helena could do was stand there, no one noticed her. Odin turned to her and she gave him a weak smile. She excused herself, she made up some lie about feeling light headed. She didn't want to be there, not at that moment, she wanted to be alone.

She made it to the gardens without anyone noticing her absent, she sat under the cherry blossom tree, the same one she sat in hours before. She felt foolish and hurt, yet again, she was denied her birth right. After all of her hard work, her dedication and time, she fell short. She felt what she did would never be enough, she will never get what she deserve. A part of her wanted to blame her step-father, if he didn't keep her from her family, she would be up there being crowned as princess. Another part blamed her mother, if she would had make the right choice, she would had known her father sooner. She would had grown up here, with her family, instead of getting nowhere with her step-father. She would be up there, right now, instead of her sister, being crown princess of Asgard. She was defiantly upset with Joanna, how could she, had she been planning this behind her back this whole time? That was her sister, how could she betray her like that? She was the eldest, she had been training for this moment since she was young, even before Joanna was even born. Helena felt like she was screwed over again, by not one father, but both of them and her younger sister. She wonder if Wendy knew about this, this whole time, _No, Wendy wouldn't lie to me. She the only one honest here._

Then there was the king, how dare he lead her on like this? He said that his daughters were the most important thing to him, was she not that important that he would lie to her? Or was she was not as important as Joanna? What did Joanna had that she didn't have? She was just as beautiful, she was wiser than her younger sister. She had experience back at her step-father's kingdom. What was it? What made her sister so special that their father would choose Joanna over her?

Helena side leaned against the tree, hugging herself, she blamed herself, too. If she didn't have hope that this time would be different, she wouldn't have felt like this. Helena got up from her spot, only to lay down on the grass beside the bench. As she looked up into the starry night, she took a big sigh, trying to calm herself down, but it didn't work. As she closed he eyes, a tear, seeped through her eyelid. She didn't hold back anymore, she knew no one was going to look for her, if they would had, they would had found her by now. She realized nobody cared that she wasn't there, they didn't for two hundred years, why would they now?

The next time Helena opened her eyes, light blinded her, not painfully though. It took her a moment to realize where she was at, she was still in the garden, still under the cherry blossom tree. She looked around to see she was still alone, it was sunrise, the party ended hours ago. She knew she had to get up and face her new reality, but she didn't want to, she wanted to stay there a moment longer. She looked at her promise ring Odin gave her nearly two decades ago, at least after everything she went through last night, she still had him; a smile crept on to her face as she thought about this. She finally got up from her spot, she knew if she wanted to sneak into the castle without anyone catching her sneaking it, it would have to be now. She dust off the dirt from her dress and head towards the castle.

As she entered the throne room, there was not a trace of last night festivities, as if it was a dream. Helena only wished it was true. There were no guards to be seen, no maids running around to get their morning chores done, she would imagine them all asleep still. She made haste to her room, the sooner she was there, the sooner she would talk to her father, she wanted answers and she wanted them now. When she reached the third floor of the castle, she was almost at her room, all she had to do was go down the hall, take a right, go down that hallway, then take a left.

She was about to turn left when she heard a door knob turn, she quickly went back into the other hallway to hide. She peeked her head to the right side of the hallway, her blood ran cold. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but it was there clear as day. It was Odin, disheveled, leaving a bedroom, he shouldn't has been there, the guest bedrooms were on the other side of the castle, on another wing. But there he was, leaving her sister's bedroom, Joanna's room. Helena felt her heart break into a million pieces, tears threaten to leave her eyes. She turned and saw he was no longer there, Helena ran to her room, instincts said to slam the door, but at the last moment, she didn't, she closed the door quietly.

Helena slid down the door, crossed her arms, and hid her head within them. She was breathing heavily, tears streamed down her face a second time within twenty four hours. _Why? Why did he did he do this to me?_ She thought. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, she wanted to disappear, leave this place and never see them again.

"God what's wrong with me?" she asked, after a while, out loud to an empty room, picking up her head and pushing back her hair from her face _. I'm so dumb, I thought he care. I thought he loved me. Am I not beautiful or as wise as I thought I was? What is wrong with me? I'm an idiot. Was it something I've done or did he even care about me at all?_ Her ember eyes were bloodshot red, she felt like what she looked like, horrible.

Pain course through her. _How could he do this to me? No!_ She sniffled, anger shown in her eyes. _How could THEY do that to me?! How dare THEY do that to me?!_ She got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror, her eyes red as blood, but full of rage and hate that it would scare the devil himself. Her blonde hair, with twigs and leaves stuck in it, was a mess, but none of that mattered. The girl she knew a century ago wouldn't lie down and take it, she would push back, Helena had grown soft here. As she looked down at the necklace her step-father gave her a century ago, she remembered the girl who she use to be. The one who wanted to be like her father, tough and fearless. That man maybe gone, but that didn't mean she would be; she will get her happy ending, no matter what it will take.

She went to the glass doors that lead to her outdoor patio, she could hear laughter, the laughter of her sister. No, Joanna, sisters would never hurt sisters, Joanna was nothing to her. She looked out and saw Joanna with a place guard, she believed his name was Victor, laughing at something he said. Hate and anger boiled and coursed through Helena. She couldn't believe she would have the audacity to mock her after she was with her con- no ex consort. Disgust was shone on her face, but Joanna didn't noticed. Joanna would pay one way or another, Helena swore this.

Helena was groggy, she realized she was back in her room in Hell, a warm body still wrapped around her like a snake. She looked over to see a peaceful sleeping Victor, she was confused, she didn't understand why would she dream about that day, her plans didn't change, Joanna was going to get what was coming to her. Helena already took their sister, her son, her husband, she almost took Freya, but their idiotic father had to bring them back from the dead, so she lost her chance, but not this time. By this time tomorrow, Freya will be hers and so will Ingrid, Joanna will finally know what it means to be truly alone; she just had to get rid of Wendy's daughters. She had no deep problems with her youngest sister and didn't want to hurt her daughters, but if they got in the way, they would just be casualty. On the bright side, if they did die, Wendy wouldn't remember them, so it wouldn't hurt her and the girls would be reunited with their family, so it would be a win-win situation. She smirk, closing her eyes to get more sleep. If she would have noticed, she would have saw her emerald necklace around her neck slightly glowing.

 **So….. What do you guys think? Who do you think the "bad guy" is? Is it Joanna? Helena? And what does Helena have planned for her nieces? Leave your comments, theories, ideas in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you will know when it is updated. And I will see you next week with Nyssa. Bye guys.**


	24. The Truth

**Hey guys happy Sunday! So I wanted to clear something up before we start. I've gotten a few PM about updating the story. I will only update on Sundays unless something happens, then I would either post it of Friday or Monday. Also, two more days guys, two more days till triple moon comes out, I'm so excited. I just ask for you guys not to post anything about the book on this story, I don't want spoilers here. And now on with the story.**

After Nyssa and Aria took a bath from their run, Aria transported them to the jail. Nyssa was quiet, Aria felt bad for her friend, but secretly hope this would be the reason she would stop invoking her visions, if not for her, but for Anna.

"Come on," Nyssa motioned Aria out of the restroom. The two walked up to the front desk and the guard looked up at the two.

"I'm here to see Dash Gardener, I'm his younger cousin Nyssa," she said in confidence. The guard did not questioned her and escorted the two women. The two pass through multiple cells until they reached one with a man that look like he was in his thirties.

"Gardener you have visitors," the guard yelled and left the two witches with the man. The man looked up and studied the two visitors, and the girls did the same. While Killian was muscular and had that bad boy thing going for him, but this man in front of her was the complete different. She wonder how he ended up here in jail.

"What do you want? Who are you?" he said angrily, but defeated.

"Let's just say I can help you," They walked closer the man in the jail cell. "I know who you are Dash Gardener."

"I know you don't," he looked away. Not wanting to look at the girls.

"You're a warlock Dash."

"No, you don't know who I am," he got up, angrily, from his bed and walk to the other side of the cell.

"Okay then who are you?" Aria asked, confused as much as her friend was.

"You won't believe me."

"Try us," Aria crossed her arms, daring him to prove her wrong. Slowly, he turn and faced the two witches.

"My name is Killian Gardener."

"You're right, we don't believe you."

"Aria," Nyssa scolded her friend. She looked back at Dash, Killian, she was confused. "How is that possible? I've talk to Killian, he's with Freya right now," she may extremely dislike her cousin's fiancé, but who to say this one in here was not the crazier one.

"No he's not Killian, he's Dash, the real Dash. A few weeks ago, Dash was arrested and I came to visit him and he cast a spell that switched our souls into each other's body. He said he wasn't going to take the fall."

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Aria asked him. They wanted to trust him, but they didn't know Killian before this.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," he sat back down on his bed. "I don't know how to prove it, I don't even know you two."

"Come here," Nyssa motioned him to come to her, he did so hesitantly. Nyssa never tried this before, but there was no time like the present. She placed both of her hands on the side of his face and they both closed their eyes.

Nyssa felt like she was being pulled into another time, but at this same place. It looked like it was night, she could see Killian talking to Dash.

"I don't know how to help you," he said, concerned for his brother.

"Well then let me show you," Dash grabbed the sides of Killian's shirt and started chanting. She could literary see their souls swapping the more Dash chanted, then suddenly it stopped.

"Dash what the hell did you do?" Dash asked.

"I'm not Dash anymore, I'm Killian," Killian, no Dash said with a grin.

"Get me out of here," the real Killian tried to grab the real Dash.

"No can do. Someone needs to take the fall, and it's not gonna to be me. And no one will ever know," he paused for a moment and a grin appeared on his face. "Not even Freya," he put his finger to his lips, like it was a secret. "It's undetectable. You are me, and I am you now. Forever." He started to walk away from the real Killian.

"What! What! No come back here! Hey man don't do this!" he started yelling at the real Dash for him to stop, but with no avail. Then he stop, he seemed frozen. Nyssa turned around and saw fake Killian kissing Freya. Suddenly, it felt like she was being pulled out of that time. She blinked rapidly, trying to readjust her eyes to the sunlight pouring into the room.

"That Bastard. Aria, how are my eyes?" Nyssa asked as she took her hands off of him.

"They looked normal. Are you sure you had the vision?" this was a first, her eyes would be fully green and she couldn't be able to see for a while, but she could see fine and her eyes were normal.

"How long was I out?"

"Two seconds. Literarily, all you did is put your hands on him and closed your eyes for two second. Are you telling me you're done with your vision?"

"Yeah, but it didn't feel like two seconds, maybe a few minutes. Either way, he's telling the truth, he is the real Killian." Nyssa looked up at him, and for the first time since his brother switched his body, he was happy to have someone on his side.

"So now what do we do?" Aria asked.

"Yes what are we going to do," All three of them turned to see Joanna and Anna behind them.

"Anna! Aunt Joanna! How long have you been there?" Nyssa asked, she didn't know her sister and aunt would be there, she would have waited a little later if she knew.

"What did you do?" Anna asked as she and their aunt walked over to the two witches. "Did you use magic?"

"Yes," the brunette replied with confidence. "But for a good reason, I had a gut feeling that I should see him. Thank god I did." It didn't look like her sister or aunt was buying it. "This man isn't Dash. He's Killian."

"How do you know?" Her sister asked, arms crossed.

"I just had a vision!"

"Nyssa don't tell me you invoke your vision," disappointment could be heard in the younger Beauchamp's voice.

"No not that way. I wanted to tell you guys, especially mom, I think my powers are growing, and maybe yours too Anna. I'm starting to be able to see by touch."

"How dangerous is it?" she questioned her sister.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you researched on it?" Nyssa adverted her eyes from her sister. "Really Nyssa!"

"Look, I haven't had the time to sit and research it. But that's beside the point. That man who has been posing as Freya's fiancé is not Kilian, he has been lying to Freya for weeks now. We have to undo this," Nyssa understood why her sister was upset with her, but this was not the time or place for this. They need to save this man before Dash could do something bad. The man was in jail for a reason and he made his brother take the fall, then this man was capable of almost anything.

"Girls you didn't know Kilian before this, he could be tricking you," Joanna tried to explain to the girls. "How do I now you are the real Kilian?" she looked at Killian, suspiciously.

"I'm not su- wait! On Freya's wedding I gave something a music box? Did you listen to it?" Joanna nod her head. "Does any of you have a phone?" Nyssa pulled out her phone from her back pocket and gave it to him. "Thank you-"

"Nyssa," she said, realizing she never gave him her name.

"I wrote her this song a long time ago," he said, as he was looking through her phone for something, Nyssa wasn't sure. Then she heard a song, from a piano, he must have went to her piano app. The song was really beautiful, especially for being an app on her phone. Nyssa saw her aunt was as pale as a ghost, frozen in shock.

"My god," her aunt said when the song was over. "That's the same song. Killian! Oh god how did you end up in here?"

"It was Dash Aunt Joanna," Nyssa interjected. "Apparently he didn't want to go to jail and switched bodies with Killian."

"So that means, oh no," Nyssa saw her aunt just realized something important. "Freya!"

"I don't get it," Aria said. "What did Dash do that was so bad that he was, supposed to be in jail?" Nyssa wanted to know the same thing. Up until then, she never question what Dash did that he deserve to go to jail, she didn't care before this point.

"He murdered someone," silence filled the room when he said that. Nyssa realized the real danger her older cousin was in.

"Shit! We have to warn Freya," the group of witches started to make their way back to the main hallway. "Killian we'll be back," Nyssa yelled out to the man.

"Go save her," the four witches practically ran out of the room, Nyssa and Aria almost ran back to the restroom, but Joanna stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girls remain silence, they didn't realize they were going there, it was instincts. "Don't tell me you used magic to get here?" the two witches adverted their eyes, not wanting to confirm the older witch's claim. "Come on, get in my car," the four witches practically ran out of the jailhouse and into Joanna's car.

"Does anyone know where's Freya is at?" Aria asked as they put on their seatbelts.

"She's with Ingrid," Joanna started the car and started driving home. "So we have some time. What the hell were you thinking Nyssa?" Nyssa was shocked that her aunt yelled at her, she have never heard her aunt raised her voice before.

"What?" She wasn't quite sure what she was talking about; about the materials she needed for the vision or was it about her going to the jail.

"About going there without telling us," it was the latter. "Common sense dictates that if one brother has magic, then the other should too. He could had done something to you or the both of you," she looked at the rear view mirror and looked at both witches in the back seats. "And we would never know. "

"Why did you go there? Were you going to use your vison on him?" her sister asked, just as mad as their aunt.

"What no, he wasn't worth it," Nyssa replied.

"Then who? Tell me Nyssa right now," Nyssa could see her sister was really upset with her, she wanted to lie to her and say it was her uncle, but the truth always comes out, one way or another. She should just beat it to the punch line.

"Lucifer."

"WHAT?!" her aunt and sister yelled at the same time. She wasn't sure if it was that her aunt was in shock or that they almost ran past a red light, but her aunt slammed on the breaks.

"I met a girl in the park not that long ago and she was a blue blood. She said something unnerving to me, that she thought Lucifer wasn't gone, that's he's coming back," Nyssa tried to explain herself. "Before you say anything I was skeptical too, but right when she left, I got a text from her boyfriend," Nyssa pointed to Aria. "That Rio was attacked and the blue blood Regis was murdered by his granddaughter. Come on it couldn't be a coincidence, there no such thing".

"Nyssa I love you, but you have a problem. You're addicted to magic," her sister practically yelled to her the last part.

"No I'm not," she retorted.

"Yes you are! You have been ever since we were kids. You always pushed yourself when it came to magic to the point you have almost died a few times. You need to stop it." Nyssa couldn't believe she would say that, she knew her sister didn't approve of her using magic, but never did she think she wanted her to stop using her magic for good.

"Anna I love you, you are my sister and I will always love you so that's why I'm saying this. You're very self-righteous," Anna's face went pale from shock. Nyssa never told her sister that before in their entire life, but when push comes to shove, either sister wouldn't back down. "When I do magic it's a bad thing. But when you do, and sometimes it's the exact same thing I did that you just said was wrong, it's right. So before judging me, why don't you take a look in the mirror?"

"Excuse me? Have I been in the hospital multiple times because I used magic, no! Have I been so stubborn and believed that I'm right that I don't look up my new powers that can harm me? No! Do I-"

"It's because you're scared," Nyssa yelled out. "Anna if it was up to you, you wouldn't have powers. All our lives, mom encouraged us to use our magic to learn to control them, but you usually refused. Anna if you never use it, you will never know your limits, your abilities, you will never have full control. At this rate you should be human."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but don't make me choice between you and magic," truth be told, Nyssa couldn't choose between her power and family, she was upset with her sister that she would put her in that position. "You are my twin, my other have, we were born together, and we will grow old together. But magic is a part of me and will always be a part of me. Have you ever asked why I'm so intrigued with magic? It's because it is the only thing I have to our biological parents. I love mom no doubt about that, but there were two people, one of them obviously who had magic, who loved us. They gave us up to give us a better chance and to me magic is the thing that keeps their memory alive. You can be mad at them all you want Anna, but if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here." Nyssa turned her head to the window, not wanting to talk to anyone. She know she said some things she couldn't take back, but she wants to stop while she was ahead. She knew eventually they will have to talk about this, but not now. It wasn't the right time, maybe when the whole Freya situation was fixed they could talk about it.

"Nys look," Aria lightly shoved her friend. She just realized they just parked in front of her aunt's house, but that wasn't the reason her friend was trying to get her attention. It was the car that was parked in front of the house, she knew that car, she didn't understand why he was here. A man got out of the car, Nyssa's breath got caught in her throat when she saw him.

"No way!" she said in a whisper. "Its-"

 **Not telling you till next time, sorry guys. But who do you think is there? Is it Alex? Did Helena release someone from Hell, maybe Wendy? Or could it be someone else? And will Freya in time? Tune in next week with Joanna and see what happens. Till then, bye guys.**


	25. The Rain Before the Storm

**Hey guys Happy Sunday! I hope you guys got the copy of the latest Witches of East End book, as I asked before, no spoilers here.**

Joanna placed a cup of tea in front of the man she have not seen in about four hundred years, she couldn't believe how fast he had gotten there. Part of her believe that he understood the severity of the situation, another part believe that he wanted to see his nieces. Joanna didn't know that her nieces knew him, they never mentioned it to her, but when they reached the house and saw him get out of his car, Nyssa ran up to him and practically jumped into his arms. Joanna didn't want to ask for Arthur Beauchamp for his help, but she needed his it, and apparently so did their nieces.

"They're almost here," Anna said. She texted her daughters, telling them they needed to come to the house now. She didn't want her daughters to know about their uncle, but they had to. If Anna's vision was correct, especially if Helena was involved, they'll need his help, whether she liked it or not.

"Where did you go this time?" Nyssa asked, excitedly, to the older man. Ever since they went into the house, her niece had been connected to the hip to her uncle, clinging on every word he said.

"Italy," the girl's eyes widen.

"Do you have any pictures?"

"No, not really. I was there for business."

"Why have you been gone so long?" Aria asked the light brown hair man that looked like he was around his late forties.

"I was working with an old colleague about a problem arising. It was sad when I heard he passed away when he came to the states to visit his granddaughter that he barely met. Poor girl, other than her mother, who had been in a coma for practically her whole life, Lawrence was the only family she had left," there was a look in Nyssa's eyes. As if she wanted to ask him something, but she couldn't. The front doors opened, Joanna could hear her girls.

"Mom," she could hear Freya yelling for her.

"We're in the kitchen," Joanna yelled back to her daughters. As they entered the room, they both stopped, and look at the new stranger. Arthur got up from his spot and starred at her daughters.

"My God," the warlock said, almost in a whisper. "Look at you, both of you. You're beautiful," the man was in awed of her girls.

"Mom, who is this?" Freya asked, with some fear in her eyes from this stranger.

"He's your uncle," Joanna said hesitantly, knowing once she said this, she could never take it back.

"You have a brother?" Ingrid asked, Joanna could see she was more confused than Freya.

"No," Arthur said. "I'm Victor's brother, your father's brother."

"Where have you been this whole time?" Ingrid asked.

"Well you see-"he started.

"I don't want to know," Ingrid interrupted and started to leave the room.

"Ingrid wait," Nyssa ran up to her older cousin. "Please just give him five minutes, please. That's all I'm asking," the younger witch begged to her cousin.

"Okay," she agreed, reluctantly. The younger witch guided her older cousin to the table with her family.

"Thank you Ingrid," he gave a weak smile to her, she looked away. "As I was explaining to your cousins, I was in Italy, helping out a friend-"

"No," Ingrid interrupted him. "I mean, where you have been this whole time. I've seen pictures of our past, and you are in none of them. Where have you been in the last four hundred years?"

"Well, that's a long story," the older man said hesitantly.

"We have time."

"Well, it started in Asgard, during the war," he sighed, Joanna could see this was going to be hard for him to explain. "I- Well- I want you to know what I did was to protect you girls. All of you mean the world to me," Joanna rolled her eyes when he said that.

"Before you left Asgard, I left a little earlier with another group to see if this new world was hostile. But before I left, I overheard something," the man paused, trying to get his thoughts together. "Look, I know I am a coward and what I did was wrong and I regret it every day," Joanna could see he was trying to explain himself before he told the girls

"Uncle Arthur what did you do?" Nyssa asked, Joanna could see the pain in his eyes, he did not want to hurt the girls, hers or Wendy's.

"I don't know if you know about Peerless and his family. They were friends of your mothers' and their daughters were your friend too," Arthur paused and took a sigh. Joanna could see he was trying to get his baring. "Well, before I left, I overheard the king talking about getting rid of those who defy him, starting with those who means the most to his family. I had an idea which family he meant and instead of warning them, I kept it to myself. And sadly, it was that family that paid the price for our freedom," Arthur adverted his eyes, Joanna could see that he was ashamed of himself. Joanna believed he deserved it, her friends, her children friends were gone because of him and her father. She was glad her father was gone once and for all. However, what her oldest niece did shocked her.

"I still love you," Nyssa got up and hugged the man. "I know what you did was wrong, but I understand why you did it. You did it to protect your family. Is that why you haven't been here with your family, because you think they would be mad at you because of this," what Nyssa said broke her heart. Even after everything he said he did, she still loved him unconditionally. Joanna had said it before and she will say it again, her niece was Melena, there was no doubt about it. She looked like her, acted like her, it was her; she just don't remember her past life.

"Well-"Arthur started, Joanna couldn't let him finish that sentence.

"Yes, that's exactly why Nyssa and I'm sorry you felt that way Arthur," Arthur gave Joanna a confused looked, but went along with Joanna's plan.

"So why are you here now?" Freya asked. Joanna hoped they would have more time before Arthur would come to so they can help Killian, but the plan had to change, they have to worry about a greater evil.

"Last night, Anna had a vision that your aunt was in trouble," Arthur replied.

"What do you mean mom is in trouble?" Nyssa looked at her sister, hurt.

"She made a deal with Helena," Anna explained.

"Who's Helena?" Aria asked.

"She's our aunt," Freya explained this time.

"We have another aunt?" Nyssa asked. A part of Joanna was reviled that her oldest niece didn't know about her or anything that happened in Asgard because of her. "Where is she? What does she have to do with my mom?"

"She's the gatekeeper of hell," Joanna clarified. "I'm not sure exactly what she has in plan for Wendy, but if Helena is involved then it's not good."

"What did she do that was so wrong that she's in hell?" Ingrid asked.

"Being the gatekeeper of hell was her choice," Joanna took a deep breath. "She killed my mother and Melena's mother," the room went dead silent as the younger witches took in this revelation. Joanna rarely mentions her life back in Asgard, but never talk about her mother.

"How?"

"I think that's a story for another time," Arthur interrupted. "I think right now we have to focus on is saving Wendy." Joanna was happy that Arthur did that, even centuries after her mother died, it was still painful to talk about it and this wasn't the time nor place to discuss it.

"How do you propose that?"

"I can call in some friends that can help out," Arthur suggested. "They may be very old but they have a lot of resources that can help and they can be fierce fighters."

"Blue bloods?" Nyssa asked.

"How do you-"

"Don't ask," Nyssa quickly interrupted her uncle. Joanna could see her daughters were confused about what Blue Bloods were, she would have to explain to them what they were really soon.

"Yes," He cleared his throat, he seemed a little unsettled that their niece knew about them, and so was Joanna. "Charles Force owes me a few favors and I think if I told him the situation he could help."

"Okay so what do you want us to do?"

"I need you guys to read up on Hell, it's nothing like what you have seen on TV and if it gets that bad that we have to go down there, I want you girls to be prepared."

"Okay that sounds like a plan," the girls left the kitchen, leaving Arthur and Joanna alone.

"Why?" Arthur asked when he knew that his nieces were away from the kitchen. "Why didn't you let me tell the whole truth? I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't," Joanna replied. Truth be told, she was still upset with him for not saying anything, but not as angry as she was four hundred years ago. "But I can ask you the same thing. Arthur if I would had allowed you to tell the girls the reason I didn't want you to be around the family, it would break their hearts, especially Nyssa and Anna," Joanna could see the way her nieces, especially Nyssa, look up to him, it would destroy any faith they had in him. Especially since Arthur could go back in time and stop all of this from happening.

Arthur may not have the magic ability to go back in time to save them, but the necklace Gabrielle gave him during his time in Florence, Italy, when they first got here to this new world could. Unlike Joanna's time key, the necklace could allow a person to go into the past and change it. Joanna and Victor had always felt betrayed when he decide to side with Gabrielle and her vampire clan. He said that it was his fault that Gabrielle lost her first child and he would do anything he could to make it up to her, even hurting his family. Joanna understood why he didn't use the necklace, but it could had been their chance to not only save Melena and her family, but save many lives and stop a war from happening. But instead he align himself with the uncorrupted ones and hid the necklace, till one day Lucifer was to rise up, and a pack of wolves were destined to stop him, or so he claimed. Joanna knew about the wolves and hell hounds, they were born and train to obey their masters in hell, including Helena. There was no way any of them could revolted and win on their own, it was unheard of. However, he truly believed in his friend and that was why he was banished from the family, for getting an innocent family killed and will not doing anything to save them.

"Thank you Joanna," the warlock said. "I know that if you did let me say what really happened, I would lose Nyssa and Anna," he gave a sad look. Joanna could see that he really did care for Wendy's girls. "Joanna those girls mean the world to me, they're the reason why I have been coming out of hiding the last two decades. I may not have children of my own, but they are the closest thing I have to one."

"I could see that," Joanna replied. "But I'm just curious, how did you get into the girls' lives. Wendy wasn't really happy when she heard of what you did."

"She wasn't really happy when she first saw me," he chuckled. "It was the night when she found the girls. Wendy was at the hospital, waiting for any news about the girls. When she saw me, she didn't even want to talk to me. It wasn't until we heard that Nyssa may not make it through the night, that's when I saw she grew attached to the girls in a short amount of time. And when I saw that little girl in that incubator, I knew that I had to stay here with her. Wendy didn't like it for a long time, but she saw the girls loved it when I was around, so she allow me to stay for the girls."

"Nyssa was sick?" this was news to Joanna, she never knew her niece was sick when she was a baby.

"Yeah, she had a lot of fluid in her lungs when she was born, but she's okay now. I don't thinks she even know about that."

"So you stayed for the girls' sake."

"Yeah," Arthur looked a little upset. "But I couldn't stay, I did visit whenever I could. Joanna thank you for watching the girls, they really needed family and you gave them that," he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for saying that. And thank you for help raising the girls, you and Wendy did a really good job raising them," Joanna truly meant it. She loved those girls and if she could go back and change anything, it would be finding Wendy and forgiving her, Victor, and Arthur sooner. She didn't realized how much she missed her family as much as the girls needed them. "And thank you for not telling the girls why Helena hates me. I don't even understand myself, we use to be so close until that night when I was announced to be queen. She just changed, got colder, I can't believe she was so power hungry nor that she was so set on being queen that she would kill anyone to get it."

"I know, I could never imagine Helena would be like this, she use to be kind and sweet," Joanna could see the forlorn look in Arthur's eyes. He may have never told her about his secret crush on her older sister, but she and Victor could clearly see it. However he never told Helena. "I blame Odin. I think she eventually found out he was cheating on her. See Jo, I told you, you should had told her about it that night."

"I know I know, but how could I tell her that Odin was cheating on her with one of her friends."

"I understand, but I still think you should had told her that night when your father announced that you will be the next queen instead of talking to my brother all night."

"I wouldn't trade that night for the world."

"I would figure," Arthur chuckled. "You two were out till after sunrise just talking."

"You miss him," Joanna placed her hand on his shoulder. She missed him too, a lot.

"Yeah. I wish I could get one more chance to see him."

"I know-"Joanna could finished that sentence, the two could hear yelling from the other side of the house.

"FREYA JUST LISTEN TO ME," Nyssa yelled.

"NO! WE have NOTHING else to talk about, you are a compulsive liar," Freya yelled back.

"What in the world," the two left the kitchen to see what Freya and Nyssa were fighting about. Little did anyone knew, that this would be the last fight between these girls about Killian.

 **Wow! So that was a lot. Do you think that Helena would ever know that Joanna never hurt her intentionally? That the girls will ever know the real truth? And what is Freya and Nyssa are fighting about now? Put your ideas, theories, and comments in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story so you will know when it will be updated. And I will be back with Freya, bye guys.**


	26. No Good Deed (Goes Unpunished)

**Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I want to give you guys a heads up, there are only nine chapters left until the story is over but only a few more weeks till the Christmas special is up too.**

The girls left the kitchen, with their mind on their mission, Wendy was in trouble and they had to save her. But before she would do anything, Freya had to talk to Nyssa. Freya remembered the conversation she had with Ingrid before they got to the house. Nyssa, Anna, and now Arthur, are the only family she had left, the last piece of Wendy she has left. Ingrid suggested that she should talk to their cousin and get her side of the story, hopefully it was an all misunderstanding. As for Nyssa not telling them about their uncle, Ingrid told Freya that she needed to give the girl a break, she knew something was wrong and wanted to get all the answers before telling them the truth. Ingrid wished that their cousins would had told them earlier, and so does Freya, but know they knew why their uncle stayed away, hopefully this time he would stay.

"Hey Nyssa can I talk to you," Freya gently grabbed her cousin's shoulder to get her attention. "Alone," Freya added. The young witch gave a look to her friend and nodded her head to say she would be okay. Freya didn't mind Aria, but this conversation was between her and Nyssa, she needed to talk to her cousin, not her cousin's best friend.

"Yeah, what's up?" the younger witch said, but her voice held suspicion about Freya. She knew Nyssa had a right to be a little suspicious, the older witch haven't been understanding to the younger girl, especially recently. The brunette had her arms crossed, impatiently, Freya knew that the girl wanted to help her mom, so she had to make this quick.

"I was talking to Ingrid and I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Nyssa gave a confused look, Freya knew she had to explain. "Last night, you told me a really personal story and when you told me that we had an uncle and that you knew about him and didn't tell us, I walked out on you. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for walking out on you, especially when you needed me. I may had been a bit over dramatic."

"A bit?" Nyssa gave her the 'yeah you were' look. The young witch sat next to Freya on the stairs. "Freya, my mom told us all about you and Ingrid practically our entire life, you are the dramatic one," this made both of the witches chuckle. "She loved you, more than you know. And I know that she would tell me family is important, and to forgive you; and I do," Freya's heart swelled, she couldn't believe her cousin was so forgiving. "You know, my mom used to tell us, with family, you don't just take the good, but the bad and the crazy; that's what makes us family. People who will accept you no matter what. When I got older and I found out that I was adopted, I thought she just said that to make us feel better, but I know it's true ever since I met you guys."

"Let's try something," Freya got up from her spot near her cousin. "Let's try to be honest with each other. No secrets," Freya was serious, she really liked her cousin and the problem with them is that there were so many things that she didn't know about her, and maybe it wasn't on purpose. When she was talking to Ingrid about it, she made Freya think about the situation in a different way. She didn't know about her cousin for twenty one years, you cannot fit twenty one years in a few weeks. It will take time. When Ingrid told Freya this, she felt foolish, recently she haven't gave her cousin a chance to explain herself, but no more. She will give her a chance if Nyssa gave Freya a chance.

"Nyssa what's wrong?" Freya asked. Nyssa was quiet, her eyes said she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. "You can tell me."

"I can't Freya," her cousin shook her head.

"Why not?" Freya was confused, what couldn't her cousin tell her.

"Freya," the young girl took a big sigh. "I know you mean what you say, but I- I can't."

"Why not?" Freya was beginning to get frustrated, wasn't honesty was Nyssa's policy? So why did her younger cousin wanted to be a hypocrite and keep something from her. _She doesn't trust you_ , said a voice in Freya's head. Freya was a little scared, ever since the night of Fredrick's and Aunt Wendy's funeral, she has been hearing this voice. At first she thought it was the grief that was talking, but recently it has been getting more and more frequent. It would say things about her family, thing she didn't want to believe, but considering the recent events, especially with her cousin, it may be true.

"Because you will hate me," sincerity filled her younger cousin's eyes. _She's tricking you!_

"Nyssa give me some credit here," she said, trying to give her cousin a chance. _Freya she doesn't think you can handle it, you're not strong enough_ , the intoxicating voice said. As hard as Freya tried, the harder it was to resist the voice. She has been trying to fight this voice for weeks now, but she was very tired. She knew her family saw it, Freya could see concern in their faces every time she entered the room. The only one who knew about the voice in her head was Killian, but he said it would pass and that it was due to stress. Freya wasn't sure of that anymore.

"Freya," Nyssa wined.

"Or are you just love to keep me in the dark," Freya's voice went dark, very malice, Freya couldn't even recognized her own voice.

"Whoa Freya, where did this one eighty come from?" Nyssa got up from the stairs. Freya could see her cousin was in shock.  
"It's always been here. You don't like telling me the truth," the voice in her head kept egging her to go on, but Freya could barely notice, all she can focus on was that her cousin was keeping information from her again, but no more; Freya had it.

"Freya that's not true," Nyssa pleaded. _Don't fall for it again Freya!_

"Really Nyssa?" She crossed her arms. "I can see you want to tell me something, but you're not going to."

"Freya if I could I would-"

"Then do it," Freya interrupted the girl before she could explain herself. She was tired of Nyssa telling her things when its convent to her or by accident; she wants answers and she wanted it now!

"Frey-"

"Killian was right about you! You're just a manipulative little-"

"That isn't Kilian!" Nyssa yelled out, she covered her mouth the moment she said it. It took a moment for Freya to process what she just heard.

"What did you just say?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard her cousin correctly.  
"That's not Kilian. That Dash."

"You're lying!" Freya hissed.

"I'm not Freya. I went to the jail today and I had a vision that the night that Dash was arrested, he switched bodies with Killian. And now the real Killian is in jail, for weeks, and nobody will believe him," what Nyssa said was a slap to her face. How could Nyssa say that, she didn't even know Dash? Unless she did. _She must have._

"Oh wow," she whispered, grabbing the doorframe for support. It all made sense, Nyssa was working with Dash. She knew there was something wrong with him ever since she broke up their engagement, but she didn't know he wanted to hurt her. But why Nyssa would be working with him, that's the part that didn't make sense. _Killian._ Of course, that's why. Nyssa wanted Kilian, she had practically thrown herself to Kilian that day at the bar, Freya was glad to have a guy like Killian, someone she can trust.

"Freya I'm sorry that," Nyssa broke her out of her thoughts. She look at the girl who was looking down at her black converse. The girl didn't have the courage to look at her. What a coward. Freya gave her a death stare, how naive Freya was, that girl has brought nothing but misery since she arrived here. "I had to be the one to tell you but-"

"No, I just can't believe it," Freya stood up and look at Nyssa straight in her eyes. She could see fear in Nyssa's eyes, because of her. "I can't believe how low you would go to break up me and Killian. And that you're working with Dash. You're so missed up!"

"Freya no it's not like that. He's lying to you!" _No she is!_ The voice in Freya's head grew louder.

"He's not! He's. My. Soulmate," Freya emphasized to make it clear, that was her Killian. "We've been through so many lives together. Don't you think I would know if he was an imposter, especially since I have the power to see arura?"

"I don't know Freya, maybe Dash did something to you that won't let you see arura," Nyssa tried to explain, but Freya wasn't having it _. See she is insulting your magic! She think she's better that you because she has been practicing it longer than you have in this life._ _We both know you are so much stronger than her._

"Wow you really think that little of me," Freya pretend to be shocked. "Just because you've used your magic for your entire life and I have barely used it in this life, does not mean I'm weak!"

"I never said that. What I said was-"

"NO!" Freya was done with this, she wanted this girl out of her house now.

"FREYA JUST LISTEN TO ME," Nyssa yelled at her, but Freya cut her off.

"We have nothing else to talk about, you are a compulsive liar," she practically scream the last part. "You are nothing to me or this family," Freya could see Nyssa was in shock, but she didn't stop there. "In fact you're not even family. Aunt Wendy just felt sorry for you because your mother didn't want you and didn't even have the decency to leave you at a hospital. No she just left you at a stranger's house. In fact, I bet the real reason Aunt Wendy didn't tell mom about you, is not protect you, but because she was ashamed of you!" Freya didn't know where all this angry was coming from and she should feel bad for telling her cousin that, but she wasn't. The voice in her head was right about Nyssa, she was just saying what the voice had been telling her all along; Nyssa was no good.

"Shut up!" if looks could kill, Freya would be dead, she could see her cousin trying her best not to fight, but Freya didn't care.

"No! And that's why your real mom gave you up. It's because she was ashamed of you. She didn't care about you because you're not worth it. You were never a part of her family, or ours."

"You did not just go there," Nyssa's voice went dark, Freya could swear the temperature in the room just gotten colder. "FINE! If you want to go that low, I'll go down that low. My parents may have given me up, but least my father didn't abandon me for centuries," Freya's blood went cold, how dare she mentioned her father.

"You did not just say that," her voice went darker, if that was even possible.

"I did. At least I knew Uncle Victor in this life and it didn't take me losing my powers from my ex fiancé mother," Freya didn't let her finish that sentence. She didn't realized what happened, Freya let her instinct take over for a split second. All she knew Nyssa was on the ground, hold her cheek, and Freya's hand hurt. She looked down to see it was red, Freya hit her younger cousin. _Good_ , _she deserves it_. Then she heard a laugh, no crackle, from the younger girl, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Feel better?" she asked when her laughing fit was done.

"Yes I do," she said, feeling smug about the situation. _Who's weak now?_ Nyssa was getting up, she was calm, too calm.

"Good," it happened in a blur, Freya heard a loud slap, her head turned to the left, so fast it almost caused whiplash. Her check stung, she was surprised that Nyssa had it in her to hit her back. "SO DO I," the younger witch yelled. Furious, Freya tried to hit her little cousin again, but Nyssa was faster and grabbed her hand before it could touch her. "NO!" she yelled. Despite how Nyssa looked, she was a lot stronger than she seemed, Freya noted as she tried to wiggle her right hand free. "You know what my mom also told me? That if someone hits you, you have every right to hit them back because no one has the right to touch you. Including you Freya, you have no right to touch me," the younger witched growled the last part. Freya was almost intimidated by her. Almost.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" a booming voice yelled at the two witches. Nyssa quickly let go of Freya's hand and they turned to see their whole family was there. Their uncle was as red as a tomato, Anna was on the verge of tears, Aria looked like she wanted to kill, or at least slap some sense into both of the witches, and her mother and sister looked ashamed of them. For a moment, Freya felt ashamed of herself, she shouldn't did what she did, but it felt right at the moment. _I wonder how much did they heard?_

"Nyssa where you going?" Freya's mother yelled. Nyssa was grabbing her phone and headed to the door. "Come back here."

"No I can't stay," the young girl turned, tears threaten to escape her eyes if she stayed. "According to Freya I'm not family so I'm not welcome here. I'm just some girl that their mom didn't want, is that right Freya?" there was pain and venom in her voice, but as much as Freya wanted to say something, she didn't. "Fine. I guess I'm not family, I guess this isn't my family," Nyssa said in a low, sad voice and quietly closed the door behind her.

"NYSSA!" the warlock yelled out for his niece, everyone turned around when they heard another pair of feet running to the back of the house. "Anna!" he yelled out to his other niece as the back door slammed. Freya could see her uncle was torn, he couldn't decide which niece to go after.

"I'll go talk to Anna," her mother put her hand on her uncle's arm and told him. Before the older witch left, she gave her youngest daughter a disappointing look, it hurt Freya a lot to see disappointment on any of her family's face, especially if it was because of her. Her uncle went to get his other niece and Aria followed, not before she stopped at the door and turned to face Freya.

"That was low Freya, even for you," unlike her family, the black hair witch gave her a look of pure hate. "All she wanted was to help you," she said, almost in a whisper. She shook her head and followed Arthur to find her friend, not before slamming the door loudly. She could hear her uncle and Aria calling out for Nyssa. She turned to think, a part of her felt bad, tired, weak, but another part felt excitement, it scared her.

"What are you going to yell at me too Ingrid?" she didn't need another person to yell at her, or be disappointed in her. She just wanted to sleep, the fight took a lot out of her, more than she thought.

"Freya. What happened?" Freya could see her older sister was trying to make sense of the situation.  
"She was lying to be about Killian saying that he was Dash and that he switch bodies with Killian," she tried to explain to her sister ant to hide her tiredness. "And then one thing lead to another and here we are. Can you believe her? She wouldn't think that I would know if something happened to Killian. We're soulmates, I would know," she could see the disappointment on her sister's face and that there was something Ingrid wanted to say. _No, it can't be, she doesn't believe me_. "Ingrid don't tell me you believe her."

"Freya she was right. Anna and Aria were there, they told me the whole story. Freya I'm sorry," she felt her heart was being stabbed, her sister would believe these strangers.

"No! No," she refused to believe her, anyone. "I know him. THAT. IS. KILLIAN," she was done, everyone was against her and Killian, her family, fate; she just wanted this to stop. _As you wish it, and so it will be,_ the voice in her head said. Freya's blood went cold, her breathing became labored, her legs felt like jelly as it could not support her any more.

"Freya!" she could hear her sister yell out her name as she fell down and hit her head. Pain coursed through her body, not only in her head. She couldn't yell nor scream in pain, not even whimper to ask her sister for help. "Freya! Stay with me. HELP SOMEONE HELP!" she couldn't see anything anymore, blackness invaded her vision. She could hear was her sister calling for help and trying to heal her, but something in Freya was screaming it was too late. The last thing she could hear, was footsteps running towards her, _you're mine_.

 **Wow! What did you guys think? Did you guys think Freya or Nyssa had it in them to hurt each other like that? What about Freya, what do you think is wrong with her and will she be okay? Will Nyssa come back? Will they save Wendy before Helena puts her plan in motion? Write down your comments, beliefs, and or theories in the box below and I will see you next week with Nyssa. And if you haven't yet, favorite and or follow this story. See you next week, bye guys.**


	27. The Truth Will Always Find A Way

**Well guys, it looks like I was able to post the next chapter today. I hope you enjoy it!**

Nyssa just wanted to go away, far away from there. Tears streamed down her face, she knew she and Freya weren't getting along, especially lately, but never did she thought that Freya would go so low and talk about how she was a charity case and her biological mom didn't want her. Granted, she felt bad that she mentioned her uncle and said he abandoned her, Nyssa knew the whole story on why he left , but Freya started it and she wasn't just going to stand there and let Freya attack her, it wasn't her way. She was the type of person if someone pushed her, she would push back.

She slowed down when she realized that she couldn't hear her uncle or Aria calling out for her. She looked around to see she ended up at the park again. It looked a little creepy at night, her legs felt like Jell-O, she took a seat at the bench and thought. She thought about maybe it was the best idea if she moved back to New York after they helped her mom. She would be far away from Freya so they wouldn't have to fight anymore. She still had her sister and her friends back there so she wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't have this constant reminder of that Melena girl her aunt has been comparing her to. But even with all that, that wasn't Nyssa, she wasn't the type of person who would run, she would stand her ground. Although, in this situation, running didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Hey princess," that annoying voice interrupted her train of thought. The same tall, broad man from earlier was standing right in front of her. _Was it only this morning?_ The events from this morning seemed like a distant memory from the day she was having.

"Do you live here or something?" she asked, hoping he will get the hint and leave her alone, she was not in the mood to deal with him right now.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he chuckled, but got nothing from Nyssa. She realized he was right, every time she would meet this prince uncharming they would meet at this park. In fact, it was always at this bench. She needed a new hiding place. "Hey princess what's wrong," he sat next to her. What surprised her was that he wasn't wearing that cocky grin, but he looked concerned.

"Nothing, just leave me alone," she hoped he would get up from the bench and never look back, finally leaving her alone.

"I know what that means," she looked up, giving him a 'what' look. "That means you want to talk about it," talking to him was the last thing she wanted to do. She rather go back to her aunt's house and face Freya again. "I have a younger sister, I know about this."

"No offense to your little sister, but I want to be left alone. If you know what's good for you, you would leave me alone,"

"Well good thing I don't know," Nyssa couldn't believe he just said that. "Annoying isn't it," she scoffed at him. "Is it a boy?"

"No. yes. Kinda, wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because it's really bothering you." It was true, if it was anyone else she just met, Nyssa would had blown them off and wait for them to call her so they could apologize to her, but with Freya, it was different.

"Me and my cousin got in a stupid fight," she looked up, his face said to continue with the story. The young witch huffed because once she told him what they were fighting about, she had a feeling that he would gloat that he was right. _Oh well, we're at the point of no return_ , she thought to herself. "About a boy. Her fiancé. He's no good for her."

"Did you tell her?" She was a surprised that he didn't gloat.

"I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me. We said some ugly things to each other," ugly was an understatement. The more that Nyssa thought about what she said, the more she felt bad about it. She had no right to bring up her Uncle Victor, especially in a fight where the both of them weren't thinking about what they were really saying. "And one thing led to another and now I'm here," she tossed her hands up in the air.

"I don't know if you're shaking because you are upset or that you're cold, but here," the warlock started to take off his leather jacket. "You need it more than me," he said as he handed her the jacket.

"Thanks," she was confused, why was this guy being nice to her when hours ago he was trying to kidnap her from this park. Creepy or not, she was thankful he let her borrow the jacket, it was starting to get cold out here. "I don't know what to do."

"You're doing it. Just talking and admitting that you have a problem is the first step in solving it."

"Are you like a psychology major or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah," the young brunette gave him a 'really' face. "I thought it would be a good idea to be a psychologist to help people, but then I found this and here I am. Look give your cousin some time and I know you two will fix it, just don't do anything rash."

"But that's the thing, Kilian is using mag-"

"Nyssa?" she turned around to the source of the voice and froze. She hoped that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but there weren't. There stood a muscular man with ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, it was Rae.

"Rae?" she got up from her seat on the bench, but he took a step back. Even in the dark, she could see he was angry at her. She soon realized why, she was in a park with another man. If someone didn't know her every well and knew she was with Rae, it would look like she was cheating on him.

"I see why you don't want to come back now," he said calmly, too calmly. "Enjoy your life," he said as he walked away from her.

"Rae, wait come back. RAE!" she tried to call in back, but he would not listen. "I'm sorry," she took off the warlock's jacket. "I got to fix this," she ran after the man, needing to tell him the truth, well as much as she could.

Nyssa followed Rae to the hotel he was staying at, she secretly thanked Aria for making her run today, but she would never tell her. When she went up to the hotel, she was greeted by a bell boy. For some reason, something felt off about him, but she had no time to sit and ponder this, she had to talk to Rae. She followed him to his room and waited in front of his door. She didn't want to seem like she was a stalker, so she waited a few moments.

"Rae it's me, let me in," she knocked on the door, after finally gathering her courage. No reply. "Rae," she waited a moment more. Finally, she agreed enough was enough, she had to talk to him. Nyssa used her magic to open the door.

"Rae," she walked into the suite. "The maid let me in," she lied. She looked around the apartment style room, but he wasn't there. "Rae?" she was starting to get worried. She knew he came in here, but where was he? She went down the long hallway that led to the bedroom. She felt a chill in the air, telling her to go back now, but she wouldn't until she talk to him. She slowly pushed open the door and what was there made her gasp.

"What the-"she couldn't even finish that sentence, she was too much in shock. The wall on the other side of the room was full of notes, thread that connected one note to another, but the thing that shocked her the most was the pictures. Nyssa went to the wall, her eyes never leaving the picture of her and Aria at the bar when Aria first arrived at east end. Not just that picture was there, but ones of Bliss, Dante, other Blue Bloods, some of which she knew of, and her family. There were pictures of her, Anna, Aunt Joanna, her mom, Freya, Ingrid, Fredrick, Uncle Victor, Uncle Arthur, and Aria; her blood grew ice cold. Nyssa was terrified, someone was watching her, her friends, and family and she didn't even noticed.

A door slammed, Nyssa turned her head towards the noise. There stood the bell boy from the front door and a woman that looked around her thirties. If Nyssa didn't know any better, she would guess the woman think that the woman was a detective or something by the way she dressed. Nyssa instinctively backed up to the wall, trying to find a way out.

"Who are you?" she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? Breaking an entry is a crime," the woman said.

"Where's Rae?" she asked, fearing something bad happened. She could feel this girl's magic, it was radiating off of her.

"I'm here bae," the bell hop said. Nyssa froze in shock, the skinny, Irish man in front of her looked nothing like her boyfriend, but his voice, it was Rae's voice. The man stepped towards her, his face started to morph and disorientated. What felt like an eternity, but may have been a few seconds, stood the man she knew. Ebony hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular body, it was Rae.

"Rae?" Nyssa was confused, her boyfriend was a warlock, but it didn't feel right. Something felt really wrong. Witches could detect each other except if they used a lot of magic to cover it up, more than she had. However, with Rae, it wasn't the same feeling. It was darker, malevolent, death like.

"No, not quiet," he said in a British accent, a malevolent smirk appeared on his face. Nyssa defiantly knew this wasn't right, Rae was an all American guy; he had never step foot in England before. Never in her life had Nyssa been scared of her boyfriend, till now.

Ebony hair became brown, he grew taller and more muscular, his face became sharper, and when he open his eyes, Nyssa felt her world to crumble beneath her feet.

"Silver Blood," she was terrified when silver eyes with red pupils stared back at her. This whole time, her boyfriend was working for Lucifer. It all made since, that's why they had all this information and pictures of them, Nyssa had been giving it to them for months now.

"Ding ding ding! And the slow horse have finally reached the finish line. How does it feel bae? That we both lied to each other?"

"I'm not your bae," she hissed at him. "Where is the real Rae?"

"Don't know," he said nonchalantly. "I think he is still at the desert where I left him after I killed him during his vacation in Egypt," Nyssa felt like she was going to be sick.

"So Rae," she was trying to process everything.

"Never existed," the woman said as this imposter put his arm around her waist.

"You're a monster," she hissed at him, he laughed at this. "What do you want demon?" Nyssa held no importance to their kind, she was not friends with any of them except, Bliss.

"Ah really, I thought we were close?" he said, but she continued to give him the go to hell look. "That's how you want to play. No I'm not here because of your Blue Blood friend, although she does play a very important role in our plan. No, our job is to make sure that all outside help to those Blue Bloods," he hissed at the word Blue Bloods. "Are eliminated," so that's why he was here, he wanted to kill her because she was friends with Bliss.

"That not the reason why we wanted to kill you," the woman said.

"Are you one too?" she asked, she wanted to know what this woman was.

"No. I'm a Blue Blood that sides with the Silver Bloods. Just call me a double agent. Agent Moreau."

"Then why me?"

"Because of your uncle. You see he is a friend of Gabrielle, therefore he is an enemy of ours. And how do you hurt an enemy, hurt those who are closest to them. We just have to thank King Nikolaus and those twins for helping us out, without even knowing it. But Fredrick was all my doing," the woman gloated.

"And now my dear," her former boyfriend said. In a blink of an eye, he was there, standing in front of her. The young witch couldn't breathe, her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. "It's your turn. Don't worry you will see your family again, IN HELL," he used both of his hands to strangle her. Nyssa tried to use her magic, but she couldn't. She felt paralyzed, but not in fear, but with magic. Agent Moreau, she must be using gloom and was controlling Nyssa. She could feel her life slipping away from her, she just hope her mom will be all right and they Freya will see the truth.

As she was about to blackout, her vision began to blur, a gunshot erupted the room. The hands around her throat loosened, she slumped down to the ground. Nyssa's hand went to her chest as she tried to regain her breathing, she was able to control her movements.

"Freeze," Nyssa looked up, relief went through her. Prince uncharming had just become her knight in shining armor. Dante had his gun aimed at agent Moreau, Nyssa gathered her magic, aiming it at the vampire, preparing to strike if she dared to attack the warlock. She could see that the agent knew she was out numbered. She wasn't prepared for the vampire to run to the window behind her and jump out of it. Dante ran to the window, only to see the vampire landed on her feet, like a cat, and sprinted away from the hotel.

"Thank you," Nyssa said as he went over to her. "You just saved my life. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that your family is in trouble and that your vampire friend has something to do with it," he extended his hand and she accept it. With little effort, Dante pulled the brunette to her feet.

"Oh so just about everything," she wiped off the imaginary dirt off her pants. "Shoot, do you think she's going to go after them?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here before the cops get here," the couple started to head out the room.

"Yeah I don't know how we would explain that. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe him."

"You didn't know any better, you didn't know Rae before all this. So it's understandable," Out of nowhere, Nyssa started to get really dizzy. She held the doorframe for support. "Hey princess are you okay," she was about say something, but the young girl blacked out and fell into his arms. "HEY! Hey stay with me."

 **Well that was a lot! I don't think anyone saw Rae as a Silver Blood, granted I don't think anyone remembered him. So what do you guys think? Write your comments, ideas, theories in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow this story and I will see you next time with Helena. Bye guys.**


	28. I Feel Like A Monster

**Hey guys. so this is the final Helena background chapter, I hope it sums up on what she did before now. Also, my time that I am posting will be a little crazy the next few weeks due to finals so bare with me and hopefully we will finish the fan fiction by December 31.**

Helena was getting ready for today, the day she would get her happy ending and Joanna would get her sad beginning. It may have taken over five hundred years, but Helena believed it was worth it. Lucifer had some of his followers on Earth doing his bidding, so when she asked him years ago if she could borrow a few to help her out, it was way easier to get information about her family. All Helena had to do was convince Lucifer that Arthur Beauchamp would help the Blue Bloods, and no doubt if Victor were to find out his brother was in trouble, he would save him. And so would Joanna, and Wendy, and Freya and Ingrid. Helena just hoped that Raven and Liam wouldn't, screw up when they were this close.

Helena turned to her full length mirror and waved her hand. The mirror showed two images, one of Wendy's daughter, Nyssa running after Liam and into her trap. She just hoped that Venator would not interfere with her plans, she did not want to alert the Blue Bloods of the danger they are in, not this soon. She would had left the poor girl alone, but like Melena, she had to stick her noise into someone else's business and now have to pay the consequences. The saying is true, curiosity kills the cat.

On the other side of the mirror, was Joanna's youngest daughter on the floor, slowly dying. Helena loved Freya during her time in Asgard, she was her favorite niece out of her and Ingrid. Not to say she hated Ingrid, but Ingrid was like her mother, she didn't appreciate what she had. Ingrid was next in line to the throne and she did not want it, what Helena would kill to have a chance to be queen. Then there was Freya. There was something about her and Freya that made them feel connected. Maybe because Freya was curious where Helena was from and wanted to travel or that neither one of them would ever have the chance to show their true potential. Always being overshadow by their sister.

Helena didn't want to hurt Freya, but she knew that the most effective way to hurt Joanna is to hurt her daughters. She was initially planning to hurt Ingrid, but when Helena found out Ingrid was pregnant, she couldn't. Helena may be the gate keeper of hell, but she did have morals, she would never kill a baby, especially if it was unborn. At least, not on purpose. She may kidnap a baby, but never kill one, that's would be low, even for her. So she had to settle for Freya, at least she would get her niece back and she would hate her mother. Helena thought back about the final year she was in Asgard, the last time she was with her nieces.

Helena looked from her balcony to see her nieces, nephew, and their friends playing in the garden. The palace was bustling in preparation of the celebration of the kingdoms uniting thousands of years ago. She could see her nieces' and nephew's friends, Melena and Sophelia hiding in the bushes. The girls arrived to the place about a week ago with their father. Their mother, Petra, or Nyssa, would be coming later on this week. Helena never called Petra by her nickname, they were acquaintances, but not friends, so it did not seem right. Petra would had come with her family, but she had a doctor's appointment for a checkup. Last time Helena saw the young woman, she was glowing.

A lot has changed since the night Joanna was named the next in line to the crown. Joanna fell in love with one of the soldiers, Victor, and after a few decades together, got married. It was a grand celebration, more grander than the one where Helena was introduce to the kingdom all those centuries ago, or the night Joanna was named the next in line to the crown, in which Helena was forced to attended. Wendy was still Wendy, except she found this one warrior, in which she would wed in a few months. Helena had never seen her youngest sister so happy, and she was happy for her. The only other event that happened was the birth of her oldest niece, Ingrid. Soon after, Joanna was expecting, again, but this time it was with twins. One boy and one girl, Fredrick and Freya, but that was three years ago.

As for Helena, ever since that dreadful night, she felt like she was frozen in time, only allowed to watch the events unfold in front of her, but never to be a part of it. It wasn't that she did not want to be a part of it, but something was holding her back, injustice. That morning when she found Odin leaving Joanna's room, after she cleaned herself up, she marched to her father's study, and demand him why he did not choose her. He denied her an answer, saying that it was his decision and he wanted what was best for his kingdom. When he said that, it hurt Helena, he didn't believe in her. She never asked again, for not wanting to hear that come out of his mouth yet again. After that, however, she broke off the relationship with Odin, he seemed hurt, but Helena knew he wasn't.

Since then, Helena felt like a bird in a cage, trapped, with no way out. Her father did not believe in her, Joanna always got what she wanted, and even with the presence of family, she felt utterly alone. She thought about going back to her stepfather's kingdom, but was afraid to go back. It had been centuries since she left his kingdom with her mother, she didn't want the rumors to be true or that he was upset with her for being gone for so long. However, she did wish that he was here with her right now.

Even though the windows and her patio door was closed, Helena swore she heard a voice coming from her mirror. She knew that voice from her childhood.

"Helena," she could clearly hear someone calling her, someone in her room. She turn around and saw her stepfather. _Speak of the devil_ , she though. The blonde went closer to the mirror and noticed he look exactly the same as the day she left him centuries ago. He was still that same charming gentleman, dressed in white, his trade mark. Still bore the same clear blue eyes and molten gold hair, it was no wonder if that rumor that he seduced a woman to bare him a child was true. But all Helena could see was the man who raised her and help make her the woman she was today, if only she could go back to that time when it was simple, if only.

"It's been a long time," a smile grew on his face when he finally gotten her attention.

"It has," she replied, not looking at him. She wasn't sure why, if it was because she abandon him centuries ago and he wants to see her, or to look at him and admit that he was right and wanted to come home. She would had told him in a heartbeat, but there was one thing that was holding her back. Her pride.

"You know I am man of business, so I will say it. I want you to come home, I know you're unhappy here and you have been for a long time," the man said, just as subtle as ever.

"Did mother tell you?" she asked, wondering what they talked about since she left.

"No, but I have my ways of knowing."

"You've been spying on me?"

"I wouldn't calling it spying. Let's just say I was being a concern parent. Even though I know you don't consider me as a father anymore," the older man tried to give his best hurt face, but Helena knew better. It was almost impossible to hurt him. "Helena I'm sorry but I had to do what I had to do. It would had been pure chaos if I didn't deny you the crown. But at least I'm honest with you and didn't lead you on like him and gave the crown to your younger sister. What was her name again? Jocelyn? Jamie? Juno?"

"Joanna," she said the name with annoyance.

"Yes, that it," he snapped his fingers and smile. The older man noticed that the woman was not amused. "Helena I have been honest with you since you were a child; that man was not."

"Did you know? Did you know that he was going to deny me my birthright?"

"I had my suspicions." He said, nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she walked up to the mirror in furry.

"Would you had believe me?" Helena thought about it, she knew at that state of mind she wouldn't had believed him. When she was young and she found out the truth, she was furious at him for not telling her. In spite of him, she wouldn't had listen to him. "No you wouldn't. So instead of fighting you, I let nature take its course. But now you know there's nothing for you here, my child, you should come home. I may not be able to give you the crown, but there is a high position for you there. You can still live in the palace and we can pretend none of this ever happened."

"But it did, and I can't forget that. I am not going to play nanny to your new heir."

"I was not going to suggest that."

"So the rumors are true? "

"They are," A part of Helena's heart broke, the man she thought she knew was gone. He may had been ruthless, but this was a new low for him. "Here," using his magic he pushed a box through the mirror and next to Helena's feet. Curious, she bent down and picked up the wooden box. The designs on it was elaborate, almost reminding her of her old home. As she opened the box, she closed it as fast as she could. She could not believe that he would give this to her, she knew of the evil it posed.

"I can't," she tried to push the box through the mirror, but couldn't.

"I understand, but if you chose to take my offer later on, it will stand," he turned around, as if he was about to leave, but stopped. "But note Helena, before you say how much I have changed, why don't you look in the mirror and see how much you have changed. Because my daughter was many things, but broken was not one of them," then his image disappeared from the mirror, leaving Helena alone.

 **The next day**

Helena was sitting at her spot under the cherry blossom tree, it was her sanctuary from the palace. While her book open on a tale of a man who had to go through many test to prove his worth and be reunited with his family, however his stepmother despised him, she had not turned the page in the last hour. Instead, she was thinking about her stepfather's proposition. Maybe she should leave, there was nothing for her here. At least with her stepfather, she would have some influence there, and not be known as King Nikolas daughter. Helena looked up when she heard light footsteps coming closer to her.

"Helena what are you doing all the way out here alone?" the queen asked. During her time here, she had grown closed to the queen, almost forge the mother daughter bond she didn't have before she came here. However, in the end, Helena knew that Alanna would choose her daughters over her, every time.

"Just thinking, that's all," the blonde put down her book on the bench.

"About?" she stayed quiet, not ready to tell her stepmother about her recent visitor. Sensing the hesitation, Queen Alanna extended her hand to the young blonde. "Come, take a walk with me," Knowing it was more of a request than a suggestion, Helena took her hand and got up from her spot. The two woman interlock their arms and began to walk.

The two walked for what seemed like hours in silence. But no words needed to be exchanged at that time. The one things she and the queen had in common was their love of flowers. Helena's father had given the queen that garden as a wedding present to show that their love will only grow more and more with each passing day. The queen tended to these flowers every day, other than her daughters and husband, the queen loved the garden with all her heart. As for Helena, when she first arrived in Asgard, she was in awed and amazed of it. Never before had she seen so many flowers in vibrant colors, then again, never had she seen a garden before. Her father had no interest in them and her mother could not bear it, since it reminded her of her own mother too much and the life she left behind. "I'm concerned about you Helena," the queen said.

"You are?" she looked up at the queen.

"Of course," the older woman untwine her arm from the younger girl's and wrapped it around the younger girl's shoulder. "I consider you as one of my own," she side hugged her, as a mother would hug her child.

"But I'm not," Helena looked away, the conversation she had with her stepfather was playing over and over in her head.

"Helena where is this coming from?" the older woman stopped and turn the younger one to face her.

"It's the truth though," she stepped away from the queen's arms.

"I can't believe you allow that man to get into your head," Helena gave a confused look, hoping that her stepmother did not hear her conversation she had with her stepfather last night. "I heard you talking to him yesterday. I haven't told your father, yet."

"You were spying on me?"

"Only concerned," the queen moved a hair from the blonde's face. "I did not mean to, but I was going to talk to you about the celebration until I heard him," the older woman placed both her hand's on Helena's shoulder. Helena could see what her stepmother was about to say was serious. "Helena I do not want this man around my family. I know you love him, but he is not allowed here."

"But he was not here," Helena tried to defend herself.

"Then who were you talking to?" the queen crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Helena, for some reason, did not want to tell her stepmother that she did talk to her stepfather last night; she wanted it to be her secret. "That's what I thought. I don't know what Cora told you about him or how much you know about him, but I will not expose my daughters to him, he already caused enough trouble with this family."

"You mean me?" Something in Helena snapped, she was angry for her stepmother calling her trouble.

"Helena that's not fair."

"But that's what you said. I'm trouble."

"You are not Helena he is. From the way he was talking to you, he wants you back, and it's not for something good. I know him, he never comes to someone unless he wants something and he does, with you. Helena I do not want you to go, I do not trust him."

"You don't know him," shaking her head, Helena stared to walk away from the queen, but was still facing her. "Not like I do."

"You are wrong," the queen started to walk towards Helena. Her voice rose. Helena was a little frighten, the queen raised her voice only a handful of time. She knew this wasn't good. "I know he is no good. I'm sorry that I went into your room but I had to see what he gave you. I know he is up to something. Why do you think he gave you the serpent clavim? That is not good, we have to tell your father about this," she begged the blonde, but that was not what Helena heard.

"You what?!" The blonde felt violated that her stepmother would go into her room without her permission. On the day she arrived, the queen was the one who showed her room and told her that this was the one place no one would enter unless Helena allows them; including her. Helena could not believe the queen would break her trust so easily.

"Helena listen to me," panic filled her voice, knowing that she was losing the girl in front of her to him.

"No! You don't trust me to do the right thing. The one thing he did teach me is fairness and if you don't get it, you have to make it where it is fair."

"You are talking about Joanna aren't you? Helena it was not an easy decision for us to make. Yes you are more qualified to rule Asgard, but-"

"But what?" Helena interrupted her. She wanted to know once and for all what was wrong with her. What did Joanna had that she didn't.

"The reason you were not chosen was because you are not his legitimate child," he blood ran cold. Every time she was about to get happiness, her parent's actions that happen centuries ago was the reason why she couldn't be queen. Not here nor at her stepfather's kingdom. She hated them, the both of them. Helena would always be punished for her parent's affairs, it wasn't fair. She will never be judge based on her own merits, but as a baster child, one who will never be good enough. Well no more, from this day on, Helena will be judge on her actions alone, not of those who decided her fate the moment they wanted to be unfaithful. "Helena come back! Helena!"

But she didn't, the blonde kept running out of the gardens and into the woods. She wanted to get out of there, far away. Away from a family full of hypocrisy, how they only pick and choose what they like about her and critic what they don't. She would never be enough, not here at least. She had to leave, soon. According to her stepmother, she will never be queen because of blood.

All of the sudden, there was a loud crash coming from behind Helena. She turned to see a carriage crashed into, Helena's breathe hitched.

"Alanna," she ran back to the scene, the carriage was a complete lost, she didn't even noticed it when she ran across the road; she didn't even know she ran that far. Helena knelt down beside the queen, before she could even touch her, she could already feel that the queen was dead, it was her fault. Helena felt strange, she knew she should had been upset that Alanna was dead because of her, and from the looks of it, so was the driver, but she wasn't. She was not happy either, but she felt rejuvenated, as if their life force added on to her own.

Helena got up from the corpse to see if the person in the carriage was still alive. The door was stuck and that was her only way to get in since the carriage was laying on the other door. After a couple attempts, the door finally opened, Helena's heart stopped.

"PETRA! PETRA," the blonde yelled, she went to grab the young woman. She wasn't dead, just unconscious and very weak. She tried to shake her to wake her up, but with no avail. "Petra wake up. I need you to wake up," Helena had no qualms with the woman, but she didn't want her to die, especially her baby. She used all her strength and carried the woman down the road till she found her guards. They took her in, but it was too late. Petra did not make it through labor, nor the child. Helena knew it was all her fault, if she just paid attention to where she was running, than an innocent woman and baby would be alive, and for that was what Helena felt guilty for.

After the funeral, Helena went off on her own for a while, she thought maybe if she went away for a little while, it would help, not just her, but the family. However it did not, she may have not went back to her stepfather's kingdom, but Helena got worse. Every time she would move to a new town, death seemed to follow her, and with every death, she felt their life force drawn into her. She felt stronger, powerful each time it happened. However, it came with a cost without her noticing it, and till this day she did not noticed. The more she received the life force from the dead, the more she would receive their emotions. Sadly the bad emotions out weight the good ones, especially those who ended in a violent death, which happened more than one thought. All of that negative emotion added on to hers, until one day she went back home, for the last time.

When Helena arrived to the palace, she did not come through the front, she not did want anyone to notice her presence. She came in from the back, through the garden. The blonde took a look at the garden for the last time. It was not how she remembered it. There were still flowers, but not as many, not as vibrant. She assumed that her family hired someone to look after the garden, but it wasn't the same as when her stepmother took care of them. It was, as if, when she died, a part of the garden had died too.

Helena shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the past. She had a mission to do before her next trip. She look at her once home, knowing after this she will never be invited back if her sisters knew what she was about to do. She walked down the hallway to her father's office, it had been years since the funeral, and Helena wanted to start what she should had done years ago.

"Father," she opened the door, her father was in shock when he was who was on the other side.

"Helena," he went up and hugged the woman. She went stiff when he touch her, but he didn't seemed too noticed. "It's been too long. How are you my child?"

"I am fine. I really needed that time to myself," she stepped out of the hug.

"Where did you go?"  
"Just around, how is everyone?" she asked, but she already knew. She kept her tabs on her family since she left.

"Very well. I am little surprised that you are here. Joanna will be crowned queen in about of week," he said proudly of his other daughter. Anger bubbled under the surface, but Helena did all she could to control it.

"I know, but I have a present for you," she set down a wooden box in front of the elderly king.

"Helena you shouldn't have," he took the boxed and opened it.

"Oh, but I had to. You see," she got up from her seat and moved towards the king. "You were the one who encourage me to go out in the world and find myself and I have. Thanks to you, and this is something I wanted to show my appreciation father," she said in a sickening sweet voice, but he didn't noticed. Helena could see him tense up when he saw what was in the box. Before he could react, Helena placed a spell of paralysis on him.

"Because of you, I know what I want to do with my life," Helena grabbed the golden snake and made the king look into its eyes. "I want what was supposed to be mine and I will do anything to get it. Staring with you, you will help me with my happy ending, whether you like it or not," The snake latched on to the king's arm and he screamed in pain. "Don't worry father, everything will become a little clearer once the venom is inside of you and you will see that your precious Joanna is not cable of being queen. Not like me," she said a she walk out of the room, leaving the serpent clavim to do its work on the once fair king.

Instead of staying at the palace, Helena left to her stepfather's kingdom, knowing that Joanna and Wendy wouldn't suspect that she had something to do with their father's sudden change of heart, and she wanted to keep it that way until her plan went into full motion. Once Helena was at the palace, she swung open the doors that lead into the throne room and saw her stepfather there, sitting on the throne, waiting for her. She walked up to the man who raised her, who she looked up to as a child, to the man who made her the woman she was today.

"I accept your proposal," she looked up to him with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Excellent," he clapped his hand and walked towards her. "But first, I need your oath of allegiance. You do remember it, do you not?"

"Of course," she nodded her head. She remembered as a child, many of his comrades who once fought on his side during the Great War would come to his palace and give their oath to help him. Helena kneeled down, made a fist with her right hand, and placed it over her heart. "I, Helena, daughter of Nikoluas, king of Asgard, and Cora, also known here as Queen Persephone of the Underworld, give my allegiance and services to you, my father," she looked up to the blonde hair man. "The Morningstar, the true prince of the Heavens, Lucifer. Until my services is no longer needed or till the end of my days," she smiled at him, knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Arise my child," she did, with full of grace. "You do not know how long I have waited for this moment."

Since then, Helena had been working by her father's side as the gatekeeper of the Underworld, waiting to strike against the Beauchamp family. Luck would have it, a few months ago, she saw the gate of Asgard open and began with her plan with haste. Many of the deaths were a lucky coincidence, but Fredrick's was not. She had Raven working for her for years, waiting for a chance to get her revenge. They were right, revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Your Majesty," a young solider barged in to her room.

"What is it," she hissed.

"That woman, Melena, escaped," he said, fear shown in his eyes, scared of his fate with this woman.

"WHAT!" she was furious that her men would lose one witch with no power. "No matter. She cannot stop us now."

 **So guys, now you know. What do you think? Did Helena over react? That Lucifer is her stepfather? THATS CRAZY. And who is the Lucifer's heir to the underworld? And is Nyssa and Freya will be all right? Write your comments, ideas, theories in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite or follow this story and I will see you next time with Nyssa, bye guys.**


	29. One Song Glory

**Hey guy! I know its not Sunday but I wanted to give you guys this chapter. I also wanted to talk about what happen last chapter. I know there's a number of you who do not like Helena and she kinda went off the handle. But think about it the situation. This is a woman who worked her but off, expecting that all her hard work would pay off. But because of how the system was set up, she couldn't get it. So when she moved and tried again, not only did her work did not pay off, but was given to her sister, who was not as ready as her sister. The same sister she thinks that slept with her consort. Of course she would be upset. Especially since the only reason her hard work will never pay off is because her parents had an affair and she will never the legitimate child. Her only way to get out of this endless cycle was to work for her stepfather. Did she do some bad thing? Yeah! But I feel that some people think about it like this, so this is another way of looking at the situation. And another note, this chapter is a little darker than what you guys are used to. You have been warn. And if you like, write your comments in the box at the end of the page. And with that note, I will be hiding till next chapter and we will see Anna next time.**

 **P.S. this song I used for the chapter is one song glory was by Eden Espinosa**

Nyssa drove down the street like a mad woman in her ex boyfriend's car to her aunt's house, hoping it wasn't too late. She had woken up from her vision not long ago, it scared her how much her powers were growing in a short amount of time, but she couldn't worry about that now. Freya and Bliss were in trouble. In her vision, she could see Killian, well Dash, made a deal with that woman she just saw who jumped out of the hotel window. She gave him Freya's engagement ring, told him to it give to Freya and she will leave him alone. He didn't put up a fight, that jerk. She told him that the ring made Freya more open to suggestions by the one who provided her the ring. That explained a lot to Nyssa. Freya wasn't being this way out of her own free will, it was Dash and that other woman; they were manipulating her. She had to stop it before it was too late, she hoped that was the only thing that ring did to her.

As for Bliss, her ex was right, Bliss was involved, she didn't know it. Apparently they were using her too, for what reason, Nyssa was not sure. That's why she asked Dante to find her and bring her to her aunt's house. What safer placer could someone be with a house full of witches? Dante did not want to go through with her plan, especially after her vision, but after some convincing, he agreed to get Bliss.

When Nyssa parked in front of the house, she ran up the front porch and swung the front door. She saw her aunt and uncle run out of the living room, preparing to fight who ever broke into the house. They relaxed when they saw it was the young brunette, Arthur ran up to her and gave her a strong hug.

"Where have you been young lady?" he asked in a stern voice. Nyssa knew she deserved it, she did walk out and not answered anyone's call.

"I'm sorry Uncle Arthur, I was upset and had to have some space. But that's beside the point, I just had a vision, Where's Freya?" she asked, and walked towards her aunt.

"What does the vision have to do with Freya?" her aunt asked.

"It's Dash Aunt Joanna! He got a ring that made Freya listen to him. We need to get it off of her now before it's too late."

"I think it is Nys," Everyone turned their head to the source of the voice.

"What do mean Aria?" Nyssa was scared that she was too late, she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

"When you left, she fainted and hit her head. We've been trying to wake her up since then and nothing has worked," the tall black hair girl said.

"No! We have to get it off of her now before it's too late," Nyssa ran pass her aunt and best friend and into the living room. She made a sudden stop when she saw her older cousin. They may had fought like cats and dog, but never did she wish this on her. Freya was deathly pale, dark circles were under her eyes, if Nyssa didn't know any better, she would have thought her cousin was dead.

"Nyssa," Nyssa looked up to see Ingrid and sister looking at her. Ingrid was sitting by her sister, while Anna had her medical kit open to see if there was anything in there to help the brunette. Nyssa broke out of her trance and went for the ring on Freya's right hand.

"Nyssa what are you doing?" Ingrid got up and tried to pull the ring out of her hand.

"NO! INGRID YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THE RING IS CUSRED!" she tried to pull the ring away from the older Beauchamp. Nyssa felt her powers start to flare up, but this was different, it wasn't her visions, but a new power, one she never explored before. She heard the ring start to crack, the suddenly, it burst into little pieces. Ingrid and Nyssa let go of the ring at the same time. As it hit the ground, a puff of grey smoke came out of the ring and disappeared.

"Magic," Anna whispered.

"How is she doing?" Nyssa asked her sister. She could see her taking Freya's pulse.

"About the same, but we have to give her some time. Remember, she wore the ring for almost a month now," Anna got up from her spot.

"I think it's safe to say that we need to get Killian back into his body now," Aria said, standing at the doorway.

"Yeah, and something to stabilize Dash when he come back into his own body. He will be upset when he switches back," Joanna agreed with Aria. "I think there might be something in the grimoire that can help us out," she started to leave the room. Soon everyone else followed, except Nyssa. Anna turned back when she noticed her twin's absents.

"It's okay. Someone needs to watch her, in case she wakes up," Nyssa reassure her sister that everything would be okay. Anna nodded her head and followed everyone else to the other room.

Nyssa took a big sigh and sat next to her older cousin. She prayed that she would wake up soon. She thought if she took off and destroyed the ring, Freya would immediately wake up. Sadly, magic has a mind of its own, sometimes it was unpredictable. The brunette took this time to think of a way to tell the unconscious witch what happened to her. Nyssa knew the ring made Freya do things that Dash wanted her to do, but how much of it was her own feeling. Especially when it came to their last conversation.

"It won't work," Nyssa jumped up and turned to the source of the voice. She froze on the spot, the woman from the hotel was standing there in her aunt's living room. Nyssa instinctively crouch down, preparing to fight this woman if she had to.

"How did you find me?"

"Actually," she said, getting closer to the two Beauchamps, "I arrived at the house before you did. So don't flatter yourself little girl."

"Stay away from us," the young witch warned the Blue Blood. She knew their kind was fast, freakishly fast, so she had to stay alert.

"She's beautiful," the vampire tried to move closer to the unconscious witch. "Just like her brother," she gave an evil grin, Nyssa's blood ran cold.

"I won't let you take her," she unconsciously moved closer to her cousin, whether in fear or protectiveness, Nyssa wasn't sure.

"Now that's going to be a problem. You see, my boss has had eyes on her for a while now. Now I don't want to get in trouble," the woman place a hand on her chest, indicating herself. "So if you don't want me to get in trouble, you will let me take her."

"Over my dead body," Nyssa hissed, preparing to lunge at the woman.

"See, I was hoping you would say that. And so did my boss," the woman crossed her arms. "She has a deal for you."

"Not interested," Nyssa didn't want to play any games with her. She was a Blue Blood working for Silver Bloods, a wolf in sheep's clothing, someone who should not be trusted.

"Oh you should be, it deals with her," She pointed to the unconscious witch." As I said, my boss have had her eyes on her for a while now, but she is willing to trade. Let's say her soul," she pointed, again, at Freya, "for yours," then to Nyssa.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I always thought that she had a soft side for this girl," she shrugged her shoulders. "All you have to do is put on the ring she had on and presto," she snapped her fingers, "you saved her."

"Impossible, I destroyed it," Nyssa turned back to the destroyed ring as proof. But what she found shook her to the core. "What the-"

"I commend you on your noble try," the older woman clapped her hand, sarcastically "but you see, this ring was made in Hell," she pointed to the ring that was whole again. "And can be only destroyed by someone from Hell."

"You?"

"Flattered," she chuckled, "but no." Nyssa was quiet, she had to think about this. Should she trust this traitor and put on the ring and hopefully Freya will be okay. Or will she let her die. That for sure she knew what would be the outcome if she doesn't agree, but there had to be another way to make sure everyone will be okay. "I take your silence as a no. Well I will be on my way-"

"Wait!" Nyssa stopped the woman. If I did consider your deal, I want conditions."

"No, why should I let you have any say in this deal?"

"Because if I scream right now, my family will come in here and I don't think you want to fight us," Nyssa crossed her arms, trying to go down with a fight.

"You're right. I don't want to fight your aunt, nor am I able to. All right, what are your conditions?"

"That once I put on this ring, Freya will be back to normal. Well, normal as before she put this ring on. No control from you, or Dash, or your boss. She will have free will again," she said, making sure there was no loop holes that they can use to get Freya back.

"Anything else?" the woman asked, impatiently.

"No harm to come to my family," she finally said.

"Is that all?" the woman chuckled. "I think we can arrange that. So do we have a deal?" she stuck out her hand, Nyssa hesitantly grabbed her hand, knowing there was no going back. "Good. I will give you a few minutes," she said as she made her way towards the window.

"Wait!" she stopped her once more. "What is your name?"

"I don't see why it matters. It's Raven," she went out of the window. Nyssa looked out of the window for a few moments longer, know that the woman was close by. She knew she didn't have much time, she was terrified. Nyssa did not know what awaited her when she would put on that ring. She looked down at Freya, feeling conflicted.

"Freya, I don't if you can hear me," Nyssa sat down next to the witch. "But I'm scared. Part of it is for me and part of it is for everyone. I don't know what to expect on the other side, I don't know if I can save my mom from there. She need me Freya, but so do Anna. I don't want to leave her, or Aria, just anyone I don't want leave. But I know what I had to do," she started to tear up thinking of what could happen after this.

"My mom told us that you and Ingrid never lived past thirty. Freya, this is the longest you had ever lived and this is a chance for you to live longer. You and Ingrid and her unborn baby. I can't let either one of you die, not if there is a way to stop it. I ask you, to watch Anna, she's- ," Her voice began to break, thinking that a few moments ago, when her sister was right there at the doorway, would be the last time she would ever see her sister again. She wanted to run up and give her one last hug and tell her that she loved her so much. "She's my best friend, my twin, the most important person to me in this world. I don't want to leave her, not like this, not so soon after mom died. Promise me Freya, please, please," Nyssa hold her older cousin's hand and cried. She didn't care at that moment, she may have not been dying at that moment, but she was in the inside.

"Freya, I know that we fought a lot, and I think it wasn't your fault, you didn't have complete control, but I did. And I'm sorry for what I said that was- that was really missed up. Your dad loved you. When I visit his office, there was not a conversation that went by that he didn't talk about you or Ingrid. He wanted to come back and be with you. For why he didn't I don't know, but if I see him, I'll tell him that you love him," Nyssa remembered all of the times she would go into her Uncle's office to hear about his daughters. At that time, she was scared that Joanna wouldn't let her see them or that they wouldn't want to know her; she wished she could go back in time and took that chance. "I'm not ready, no," she shook her head. She didn't want to go, not without saying goodbye. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and started typing. If she couldn't say goodbye to everyone she loved, she would send it in a message. When she was done, Nyssa turned off her phone, closed her eyes, and took in a big breathe. She looked at Freya, knowing this was the only way.

"Freya," she took one last look at her, holding her hand in both of hers. "I forgive you," with that, Nyssa slipped the ring on to her finger, prepared for her fate. At first nothing happened, she felt fine. Seconds turned into minutes, and still mothing. _Maybe that vampire was bluffing_ , she thought.

Then slowly, she felt her chest start to hurt, she felt colder. It felt like the air was pushed out of her, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't she had no voice. She placed both of her hands on her chest, her lungs felt like they were on fire, she tried to breathe in more, but it felt like she was breathing through a straw. It may had been a September night, but it felt like mid-January in Alaska. She laid down in fetal position, trying to keep what warmth she had left. She closed her eyes, knowing that this would be over soon, a tear finally manage to escape her. She could see her life flash before her eyes, all the good, the bad, even some memories that weren't hers. She saw the time when it was just her, Anna, and their mom, what she would give to have one more moment like that. More tears flowed freely out of her eye's, feeling her heart beat slowing down. She prayed that Anna would be okay, that was all she wished for her sister. Then she felt it, her heart's last beat, the last tear rolled off her face and onto the ground. She was still, cold. Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp was dead.


	30. Nothing Can Hurt Me

**Hey guys. I know its been a while but finals are over. I hoped you guys like the last chapter and as promised, we will see Anna and Freya. I have never done multiple point of views in a chapter before, so cross fingers. And on with the story.**

Something in Anna felt like there was something wrong, a cold shiver passed through her. She wanted to check on Nyssa, but she didn't want to seem paranoid. So she stayed focused on the work they had to do, finish this potion. Her Aunt Joanna found a potion to switch a person with another person, so they believe if they give it to the Gardiner boys, it will allow Kilian and Dash to switch back into their own bodies. Anna looked over to her cousin, she could see she was sad about this. The younger witch could understand that this must be hard, condemning your baby's father to jail, again. But it had to be done, Dash Gardiner was a dangerous warlock and he needs to be contained. If he could hurt a person he claimed to be in love with a few month ago, no telling what he could do to Ingrid or her unborn son.

"I think it's just about done," Ingrid held a purple vile that was supposed to switch the Gardiner boys back into their bodies.

"And I got a tranquilizer in my medical kit," Anna got up from the table and started to go back to the living room.

"Okay I'm curious, why do you have that conveniently with you?" Aria got up and started heading to the room with Anna.

"You can never be cautious," Anna replied nonchalantly. The two stop for a moment when they heard moaning coming from the living room. They slowly crept to the room, hoping that it was nothing and that Freya was finally coming around. _Then why didn't Nyssa say something_? Anna thought. That uneasy feeling came back ten times fold. The two witches peaked their heads out of the doorway, but didn't see anyone, only the back of the sofa. Then, slowly, a brown mop of curly brown hair, started to rise from the sofa. The older Beauchamp held her head and started to look around the room.

"She's awake," Aria whispered. "Guys! Freya is awake," Aria yelled out to the other room. Anna felt something was wrong, where was Nyssa? Footsteps could be heard coming towards the room.

"Freya," her aunt Joanna was the first to arrive and hugged her daughter for dear life. Anna went closer to the mother and daughter to get her medical kit near Freya and to check up on her. When she moved to the other side of the sofa, Anna stopped, she felt as if time has frozen, all she could do was stare at the figure on the ground who was deathly pale.

No! nononononononononononono NO! NO! NO!" she shook her head and fell to the ground. "NYSSA!" she screamed for her twin. Anna went into full doctor mode and was about to start CPR on her sister. When she touched her arm, she flinched, she was as cold as ice. Logic screamed that her sister was gone, but this time, Anna didn't want to listen to logic, she wanted her sister.

She placed both of her hands over chest, she started to push down on it as hard as she could. The song staying alive by the bee gees kept playing over and over in her head to remind her when to push on the chest. She stopped when she saw that cursed ring on her sister's finger. She grabbed the ring off of her sister's finger and threw it into the fire. Anna knew it was useless to use CPR to help her sister, so she had to do something she swore she would never use on a patient, magic.

"Sana, sana, sana, sana," she kept on chanting, but with no avail. She turned to her family and saw sadness in their eyes. "HELP ME PLEASE!" the youngest Beauchamp turned back to her sister and continued to chant. She could hear heavy footsteps coming towards her, then a strong hand touched her shoulder. Anna looked up at her uncle, hoping that he came to help her. He kneeled down next to his niece, tears was in his eyes, despite him trying to hold them back.

"Anna I'm sorry," he hugged her tightly. "She's gone," Anna tried to struggle against her uncle, she had to save Nyssa before it was too late. She looked over at her sister and could see she was too late, there was no way of saving her sister. Her sister, her best friend, her twin was gone. Anna felt truly alone. She cried into her uncle's chest, wishing it was a nightmare, that she had time to save her sister from this fate. But not this time, it was not a dream, there was no way she could had stop this. If she could go back in time, she would had left the moment she saw her mother died in her dream and stopped this from any of this from happening. Heck, if she would had followed her instincts, she could had saved her sister, this was her fault and Anna would never forgive herself.

"Anna I'm so sorry," she could hear Freya right behind her, she was about to touch her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't touch me," Anna hissed and moved closer to her uncle.

"Nyssa!" her uncle was in shock.

"No I don't want to be near you. You're the reason why she's dead. It's both our fault. Mines for not getting her out of here as soon as possible. And yours, oh where do I began? All she wanted to do was to help you, but you kept pushing her away and then you ran her out," By this time, all logic was gone from Anna. All she can do was feel pain. Pain for the family she lost, the uselessness of her curse, that no matter what, she was now alone. All because of her and Freya.

"Anna I'm sorry," the older witch pleaded with the younger Beauchamp.

"Sorry is not going to bring my sister back," Getting up from the ground, Anna turned to her other cousin. She could see sadness from her eyes, but that did not sway the younger witch's decision. "I'm sorry Ingrid, but I can't stay here. This house, this town is a reminder of what I lost. My mom and sister. If you want you can take the house in New Orleans. I can't go back. Boston is my home and Boston is where I'm going after I get Killian back," She turned and faced Freya, making sure she heard her. "I'm not doing it for you Freya, I'm doing it for him, and that is what Nyssa would want. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going, now. The sooner the better," medical kit in hand, Anna stormed out of the room, wanting to be alone.

"Anna," Aria yelled out. Knowing it would be a bad idea to leave this girl alone, she followed her, hoping she could convince her to reconsider her decision.

"I'm going with her," Arthur looked back at his family before following his niece and Aria.

Freya felt terrible, even though she was dying, she heard everything that happened since she fainted. She heard how Dash was the one was controlling her, Nyssa was willing to protect her, and how she sacrifice herself for her, Ingrid, and her future nephew. Anna was right, it was her fault. If she would have checked his aura when he came back from the jail cell, she would had known it wasn't Killian, but it was Dash. Or if she didn't listen to the voices in her head, Nyssa would be alive, it was her fault, and she didn't blame Anna for hating her.

Freya just sat there, looking at her cousin, she could hear her mother and sister talking behind her. More likely about what to do next. Then there was a knock on the door. She turned around to see her mother walking towards the front door.

"Are you all right?" Ingrid put her arm around her.

"Anna was right."

"Freya listen to me," Ingrid made her younger sister look at her. "She is just very hurt and she needed someone to lash out at. Just give her time," the chestnut hair girl gave her little sister a tight hug.

"But she was right," Freya pulled away from the hug. "I am the reason she is dead." Before Ingrid could say anything, their mother came in with a tall, dark hair man. Freya could see he faltered for a moment when he saw Nyssa, as if he knew her.

"Girls we need to talk," Joanna said. "This is Dante. Do you girls remember when your cousin mentioned that she knew what were Blue Bloods were?" Both girls remembered, but that conversation felt like it happened ages ago.

"Well I work for them, but I'm a warlock like you. You ladies are in danger. There is a high chance that the Silver Bloods are back and they are working for your aunt. The reason I believe this is that your cousin was attacked by one before she got here. And we found their hideout, they had pictures of her," he looked at the pale witch. "And all of you. And that's not all. The girl I have been tracking for months now, a Blue Blood, I went to find her after Nyssa went to find you. She's missing, and her pictures were at the hideout too."

"Girls I think it's time for me to tell you about your aunt and the world of Blue Bloods," both of the Beauchamp ladies knew the severity of the situation, though they do not know what Blue Bloods were. They both got up from their spot near the fallen girl and walk to their mother, knowing that this conversation should be elsewhere, away from Nyssa. Freya turned around and took a look at her younger cousin, making a silent promise that she would fix everything.

"I'm sorry Nyssa," she whispered, then went to the kitchen with her family and Dante.

If only they would have stayed a few moments more, if only they noticed that the young brunette's chest was slowly rising up and down. If only they would had stayed a few moments more to see the young witch opened her eye. However, it wasn't the beautiful emerald eyes that everyone knew, but the dangerous ember eyes looked around the room, then gave a chilling grin.

 **So what do you guys think? Is Nyssa okay? Why are her eyes ember now? Who will we see in the next chapter? Write your comments, ideas, theories in the box below. And if you haven't yet, favorite and follow the story and I will see you soon.**


	31. For Good

**Hey guy, happy Sunday! I know, two chapters in twenty four hours, crazy. But it's a Christmas miracle! I do have to state this, but if anyone has any intentions to watch Wicked and you don't like spoilers. Don't read it, it has major spoilers. If you don't mind the spoilers or you have seen it, not read it, then go on ahead. This is me warning you guys. Also, I do not own the song in here, it belongs to Stephen Schwartz, not me. So enjoy!**

Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp always imagine Hell to look like a fiery pit, with rocks jagging from the ground, and a red man, who was part goat, and red horns waiting for her to make sure she was tortured. But it wasn't. Granted there was fire, a lot of it, but there was no jagged rocks everywhere or red man waiting for her. She was in a pool of water, surrounded by fire. She looked around her surrounding, but it was hard to see past the flames. When she looked up, the sky was pitch black, with the occasional rocks hanging from the ceiling, as if she was inside a cavern. The air was thick and hot, like if she was in a desert in Arizona. She looked down and saw her clothes were replaced with something she had seen in every Greek mythology movie. She felt weird in it, mainly because she hate to wear dresses. She wasn't sure what she should do, either stay there or get up and walk around and try to see if these flames were an illusion.

Before she could do anything, Nyssa heard a growl coming from behind her. She turned around and swore she saw a figure of a wolf behind the flames. Then she heard another growl coming in front of her, she turned her head and saw another wolf. Nyssa curled up closer, afraid that her magic might be gone and would have no way to protect herself. Then she heard a cry of a dog from behind her, as if it was in pain. She turned back to see the wolf was gone. The same noise was coming from in front of her. When she turned her head, she was met with a woman. Nyssa backed up instinctively, this woman looked a lot like her, except older. She had an idea who this woman was.

"Melena," this was the woman she was compared to for a long time, and they were right; Nyssa did look like her. The older woman nodded her head and extended her hand towards the younger girl. Nyssa slowly grabbed the hand, unsure what to expect. The older woman pulled her up, and stared at her, Nyssa thought that they were thinking the same thing; this was too weird.

"Come on," she broke the silence between them. "We have to go before she comes," Nyssa had an idea who she meant. She didn't want to meet her aunt, but she needed to save her mom.

"Wait," Nyssa stopped her. "I have to get my mom," She said, but saw the older woman's eyes sadden. "What's wrong? Is my mom is okay?" she was scared that she was too late.

"Look, we need to get as far away as we can from Helena as we can. She will know that you are here and she will be after you. I need you to trust me," the older woman pleaded. Knew there was a possibility that this could be a trick, but she also knew her mom trusted this woman. For that, Nyssa knew she should too.

"Okay," she grabbed her hands, and they both ran away from the fiery water.

The two witches slowed down their pace when they reached the edge of a forest. Nyssa noted that the forest looked like it was burnt down a long time ago and never grew back. Something she would see in California after a wild fire would hit the forest. The older woman kept walking into the forest and Nyssa followed. Never in her entire life have she ran this much, if she was alive she would had negotiated with Aria that she would have at least a week worth of macaroni and cheese without her complaining about it. She stopped for a moment and thought about her best friend. She wasn't sure how long she had been down there, but she did miss her best friend and realized that she would never see her again.

"Are you all right?" the older woman put her hand on Nyssa's shoulder. She didn't even noticed she started to cry until a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

The older woman looked unsure of her, but continued on and Nyssa followed. She followed until it felt like they traveled miles into the forest. Then Melena stopped, she bent down, looking for something. She pulled open a lever from the ground, there, opened a trap door, a perfect hiding spot. She motion for Nyssa to climb in. Nyssa felt uneasy of this idea, but still went down the hole. When she reached the bottom, her eyes try to adjust to the lack of light. It wasn't until Melena reached the bottom of the stairs the older woman took out a packet of matches and stuck a match and started to light some candles.

"Where did you get them?" Nyssa asked, unsure how the older woman can get a hold of matches, or anything as a matter of fact. She looked around the room and saw it had a bed with an old mattress, varies candles, many which were about to go out, a desk, a chest, and a small area that looked like a kitchen. Nyssa sat on the bed in wonder.

"I was able to get them in a city nearby," she handed her a cup of water.

"There's city?" Nyssa wasn't sure if it was like New York or just a large town she was referring to.

"Yes, but I only go there when I am low in supplies. I hate it there. Those tall buildings makes me claustrophobic," she replied. "Now I sense that you have many questions for me. I suggest you would ask the questions about Wendy at the end," she turned the chair at the desk to face the young girl and sat down. She did have tons of questions for this woman, but the ones she wanted to ask was about her mom. She had to play with Melena's rules, for now, but she will ask a question that was burning in her mind.

"Are you my mother?" Nyssa remembered the vision she had seven years ago, the one where her mother died. It was possible that Melena could be her mom, they looked a lot alike. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad here if she was her mom, she could finally get to know her and maybe find her father. She just had to know once for all. Or at least if this woman knew who were her parents. The woman gave her a small smile and got up from her spot from the desk. The older woman rummaged through her chest, but from the sound of it, it didn't sound like she had a lot in it. She stopped, but didn't get out of the chest right away. Nyssa wished she could have seen what she was looking at, but couldn't, since the lid was blocking her view.

"I'm not your mother Nyssa," the older woman closed the lid and sat next to her. The older woman held a worn stuffed elephant. The color, Nyssa believed it once was grey, was a washed out color. Half of the right ear was torn out of the head. Its black, button eyes looked so sad, as if it seen all the horrors that its owner had seen.

"This however," the older witch placed the elephant in the younger girl's hands. Nyssa did not anticipate how heavy it would be. Her fingers felt something metal at its back. She turned the toy around, it had a wind up key attach to it, "was your mother's." Nyssa was in awed. This small trinket was her mother's. Other than her magic, Nyssa never had something that belong to her birth mother. She looked up to ask the older woman who her birth mother was, but Melena beat her to it.

"I know that you have the ability to look into the past," Nyssa was in shock. How much did this woman know about her? "And I know they have been growing. I want you to use the elephant to see who your mother was. Maybe it can answer your questions about her, more than I can," Nyssa nodded. This could be her only chance to know who she was and maybe who was her father.

The young witch took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused her magic on the stuff animal, soon she felt she was pulled into another time, another place. Her blood ran cold, she was taken back seven years, back to that same field that man, she assumed that was her father, was beaten alive. She saw him, once again, being beaten by the same guards in green uniform. She now knew that he was her father, and he must be here in Hell, she would find him. Then the scene changed to the blonde hair woman, crying over a black, witch's hat, clutching it for dear life. Then the same hybrid animal came up to the woman with a green little bottle. The woman grabbed the bottle. Then, as if someone switched a switch, she looked like she just found something out, and ran out of there. It didn't take long for another figure to walk into the room. It looked like a scarecrow? _Wait! Scarecrow? A monkey with wings? Solders in green uniforms? No it can't be, that place isn't real, it's a fairy tale. She couldn't be in-_ Nyssa couldn't finish that thought, the scarecrow knocked on the floor.

"It worked," the scarecrow said in a loud whisper. She heard someone opened the trap door, but couldn't see the person since the scarecrow blocked her view.

"Fiyero," a female voice said in glee _. Fiyero! That was her father's name. He was alive! He was the scarecrow!_

"I thought you never get here," she could see the female figure get out of the trap door.

"Elphaba, go ahead, touch. I don't mind," a light went off in Nyssa's head. That was what the blonde meant when she was muttering. She wasn't saying elf, but her mother's name, or nickname. Nyssa could have sworn she saw green on the woman's hand when she went to touch his face. She thought it could had been a trick of the light. "You did the best you could. You saved my life," this made Nyssa smile. They were alive, her biological mom and dad were alive and her mom saved her dad. _But if they aren't dead, why did they give us up?_ That smile slowly disappeared when she thought about that.

"You're still beautiful," the woman said.

"You don't have to lie to me," the scarecrow shook his head. This made the woman to let go of his face.

"I'm not lying," she placed her hand back on his face. "It's looking at things," she paused to think about her wording, "another way," this made Nyssa smile. Her parents really did care for each other, she only wish she knew what happened after this.

"It's time to go," the scarecrow held out his hand towards the woman. The woman took his hand, and hugged the scarecrow. For the first time in her entire life, Nyssa finally saw her birth mother. The young witch took a step back in shock, never in a million years could she think it was possible. She had her dark brown hair and Anna's chocolate colored eyes. Her features were a little sharper than Anna's and she was a little shorter than her father. That wasn't the reason she was in shock, it was her skin. It wasn't pale as hers or lightly tan as Anna's, but it was green. Emerald, exactly, emerald as the color of her eyes. _My mom is the freaken wicked witch of the west!_ Nyssa's jaw dropped when she came to this conclusion _. I'm from freaken Oz!_ _This is so unbelievable, surreal, so wicked._ When Nyssa was growing up she loved the Wizard of Oz. She would watch it every time it was on TV and would watch the movie at least once a week until the DVD mysteriously disappeared. She believed her mom had something to do with that, she didn't like her and Anna to watch movies about witches because she believed that they didn't do them justice and portrayed them as evil. Granted the Wizard of Oz did make the wicked witch a bad guy, girl, but she loved the wicked witch the most in the movie. Nyssa didn't see a woman who was bullying a little girl because of her shoes, but a strong woman who was trying to get the last thing she had left of her sister and would do anything for it. The wicked witch was her idol and now her mom. _This is crazy. Now I wish I saw the musical, Wicked, when I was in New York._

"We can never come back," her mother said, looking up at her father "can we?"

"No," he said sadly.

"I only wish," but she didn't finish her sentence

"What?" he looked at the emerald woman, confused.

"That Glinda could know. That we're alive," her father shook his head no, furiously

"She can't know. Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know," he started to walk away from Elphaba. "Come," he extended his hand once more to the witch. It looked like she was having an internal battle to stay or go, but in the end, she went up to the scarecrow, accepted his hand, and walked out the room with him. Nyssa still couldn't believe they were alive, all this time she thought they died, they were in Oz, and Oz is real.

Before Nyssa could think about this even more, a cry interrupted her thoughts. However it wasn't any ordinary cry, it was a cry of a baby. The young witch turn her head towards the sound and saw it was coming from upstairs. Curiosity got the best of her, she followed the sound to a room, hidden if you were not looking for it.

She pushed the door open and saw the Scarecrow bouncing something in his arms. Not something, but her. Nyssa had to admit, she had some lungs when she was a baby, she could hear herself from the other side of the castle. From the looks of it, Fiyero was trying to calm her down, but baby Nyssa wouldn't have it. She could see that he was sad, of what, Nyssa was not sure.

"Elphaba, do you want to try," for the first time, she noticed that the woman was in the room, staring out the window. He went close to the woman, but she looked the other way when he was right next to her.

"Take her away," Elphaba said in a low, broken voice. When she said that, it broke Nyssa's heart into a million pieces. Freya was right, her mother didn't want her. It look like her younger self felt the same way and started to cry even louder.

"Hey, hey. I got you, daddy's here," Fiyero bounced her up and down trying to calm her down. "I'm going to see if she's ready," Fiyero said, but got no response from Elphaba. He sighed in sadness and took her younger self and left the room. Nyssa wanted to go with him and see who he was talking about, but something told her to stay. She saw Elphaba looking out the window until she heard a small coo.

"Don't give me that," Elphaba shook her head and look down at the bed to Anna, well baby Anna. "I know what I am doing," Elphaba tried to justified herself. The Anna Nyssa knew would say really, and it look like the green witch picked that up too. "I'm doing what's best for the both of you so don't try to change my mind." This made baby Anna groan. "You don't know what's it like. To be hated for something that is out of your control. And if you were to grow up here, that is exactly what will happen if anyone found out that I am your mother," from this distance, Nyssa could see Anna was giving her famous tell me more look. Elphaba took a big sigh and sat next to the baby.

"Look, if you grew up here with me and your father, you would always be on the run. I don't want that for you," The green witch closed her eyes and pushed her hair back in frustration. "Being a parent means doing things that are the best for your children, even if it hurts them or you. I don't want to let you go, but I don't want you to feel like you have to look over your shoulder every second of everyday. I want you to be free to choose your own path, to be happy and free, even if it's without me or your father. He hates it too, but we want the best for you and your sister," Nyssa started to understand, they gave them up to give them a chance.

"I know you don't know this, but before your father and I faked our deaths, we were considered as criminals," Elphaba touched Anna's face and she leaned into the touch. "I should tell you this now because I will not get another chance to tell you. I love you and your sister so much. It kills me that I have to give you up. Maybe in another life, I could have kept you both. But sadly I can't," Nyssa could see tears started to stream out of her mother's eyes. She sat on the opposite side of the bed to be closer to her. "I can't even name you or hold you because it will hurt too much knowing that this will be the only time I will be able to. That's why I pushed your sister away. I didn't want to hurt either one of you," Nyssa understood now, it hurt her mother too much to be motherly, but she did love them.

"I know you don't understand right now little one, but I want you to promise to take care of your sister. Both of you will need each other," Elphaba moved some stray hair out of Anna's face. "I could always use magic to make you go to sleep, but I won't. I think that this one time I could make an exception to the rules," Nyssa was confused what Elphaba meant. The older witch gently grabbed her daughter, carried her, and began to sing.

" It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my daughter.  
Like a ship blown from it's mooring  
By a wind off the sea.  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood.  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you...

Because I knew you

Because I knew you  
I have been changed...  
For good."

Anna was asleep by the end of the song, a tear rolled down Nyssa's and Elphaba's face. Nyssa didn't want this moment to end, but fate had something in mind. Fiyero came back with her younger self asleep. He was a little shock to see Elphaba holding Anna.

"Elphaba, its time," with that, Nyssa was pulled back to her time. She blinked a few times to make sure it wasn't a vision. The young witch put her face in her hands, trying to reel in everything she learned.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Melena asked. Nyssa nodded her head, not taking her hands off her face. She felt Melena's arm come around her back, and her head on Nyssa's shoulder. "I know, I miss my daughter too," it took a minute to realize what Melena just said.

"What?!" Nyssa looked at the woman, confused. This woman didn't look a day over thirty nine.

"Elphaba is my daughter and you are my granddaughter," Nyssa didn't see this coming.

"What?!" she asked again, making sure she heard right. This woman is her grandma, fate is cruel.

"I know, it's a lot to take to take in, but it's true. I've been watching you and Anna since you were born. I am so proud of both of you, I wish I could tell your sister that," the woman pushed a hair behind the younger witch's ear. "But I cannot. If anything, I would warn Joanna the trouble she is in."

"What are you talking about?"

"How much do you know about Helena?"

"Very little, why?" the more she would hear about this woman, the more Nyssa understood she should be afraid of her.

"She wants revenge on Joanna for being the next heiress to the Asgardian kingdom. She was going to use Freya to get her revenge. However, since you took Freya's place, she's going to use you, well your body. Joanna wouldn't hurt you, but Helena would hurt anyone who will get her way, including family," Nyssa's blood ran cold. That meant Anna was in trouble, she had to find a way to stop her.

"There has to be a way to stop her. An exit or something," She had to protect her sister.

"I'm afraid not little one," the older witch shook her head. "Hell is a one way street, no coming out," she hugged the younger girl tightly.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," both of the witches look up to see the source of the voice. Nyssa used her arms to try to block out the blinding light that filled the room.

Meanwhile back in the Beauchamp house, Helena got up from the floor and started to walk towards the kitchen. She stop when she saw the restroom. The gatekeeper of Hell took a look at her work. She was in Wendy's daughter's body, she admire her new, young body. She grinned at herself, know that it was time to begin the game. Helena blinked her eyes and her beautiful ember eyes were now Nyssa's emerald ones. A part of her wished that she didn't have to hide her ember eyes, but it would have to do for now.

She resumed her trip to the kitchen, the closer she got to the room, the clearer she could hear the voices talking about the Blue Blood lore. Those silly Blue Bloods, their fate was already sealed. No one could save them like no one could save Joanna.

As she reached the doorway, she could see that pathetic warlock Nyssa spent time with froze in mid-sentence. Then, the other witches turned to see what he was looking at, they froze, also.

"Aunt Joanna," Helena internally smiled, she sounded exactly like the young witch. She could see the brunette started to get up and go towards her. In a blink of an eye, Helena attacked the warlock, making sure he would not attack her during her revenge.

"NYSSA!" The witches yelled at once. She turned her attention back to the witches. _This will be fun._

 **So what do you guys think? Crazy right? The wicked witch of the west is the twin's mom! Honestly, who saw that coming I really want to know. And they are alive, as far as we know. But who was that voice? Could it be the same spirit that helped out our gang in the Halloween special? Or someone that we haven't met? Will the Beauchamps know that, that isn't Nyssa and she is "safe" in hell? Will Anna, Arthur, and Aria (our A team) reach Killian in time before its too late? Write your comments, ideas, theories in the box below. And if you haven't yet, follow and favorite this story and I will see you real soon.**


	32. Awake and Alive

**Hey guys! I'm on a roll the past couple of days. Three chapters in three days, it is a Christmas miracle! I hope everyone is enjoying their break and as for the Christmas chapter the latest it should be up is by Christmas day. I just want chapter 34 to be up before then so there would not be any major spoilers so bear with me.**

To say that Anna was upset was an understatement. She just lost her mother and sister in the same month. She knew she didn't have the right to be upset with Freya, but it felt good. She was just upset that she had lost so much in so little time. She knew she would have to apologize to Freya before she went back to Boston. Yes Anna was serious when she said she was going back to Boston. There was nothing left for her here other than the memories of her mom and sister's last moments alive. She didn't want to have that constant reminder of what could had been. She need to move on with her life, that is what they would have wanted.

Anna's phoned beeped, saying that it was about to die. She didn't care, but something inside her told her to at least look at it. She took out the phone from her pocket in her skirt and noticed she had a message from Nyssa. Her heart stop, she wanted to open it, but she knew this would be the last thing her sister would ever tell her. She didn't want her sister's last words to be something irrelevant like telling her to come to the living room she needs help, knowing that in the end she couldn't help her sister. Putting her fear aside, she push the button on her phone and the message appeared on her screen.

 **Anna, by the time you get this it will b 2 late, I wanted to say that im sorry for everythin. For all the fights, the arguments, for all the times you had to wrry about me becuz I did somethin stupid and ended up in the hospital. U deserve a better sister than me. Bt I want you to move on and dnt b mad at Freya or Ingrid. Get to know them, be a part of their lives. That is 1 of the things I regret not doing. And watch over Aria, she will need u 2, everyone will. And remember that no matter wat, I might nt be there bt-** I Anna wouldn't know what else the message said, her phone died in the middle of the message.

"ANNA! ANNA," Aria shoved the blonde to get her attention. "Look," she pointed out the window. Anna did as so, her heart dropped. Her vision about the jail was coming true, she thought they would have more time. Killian was trapped in there, they had to save him now!

Once her uncle parked the car, Anna jumped out of the car and started to run towards the burning station, she lost her sister, she wouldn't lose Killian too.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? I am not letting you run into a burning building," her uncle said in a stern voice.

"But Killian is in there. If we don't get him out, he will died," she pleaded with her uncle.

"Then, I'm going in. I lost one niece today, I'm not losing another," with that, he ran into the building in search for the Gardiner man. Aria put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, letting her know it will be okay. Both girls looked back to the burning building, hoping that the warlock will be okay. Then, out of nowhere, Anna could have sworn she saw a dark figure running away from the building.

"Aria," the blonde said, getting her attention, but never taking her eyes off of the figure. "I think that's him," she pointed at the figure so Aria could see what she was talking about. She could feel Aria tense up.

"Oh Hell yeah, that's him. Anna go get your medical kit. I'll go get him," and with that, Anna felt the black hair witch's presence vanished. She could see the other witch tackle down the older man from the other side of the building. Anna shook her head so she could focus on that she needed to get her kit. She ran back to her uncle's car and went into the back seat. She grabbed the black bag and pulled it from the car. When she returned to the spot, she could see Dash trying to put up a fight, but Aria was a lot stronger than what she seemed. Anna put her bag down on the ground, and began to search for the tranquilizer. Once she put the tranquilizer in a needle, she ran back to Aria. The black hair witch was sitting on top of the warlock, holding his arms behind his back. Anna shoved the needle in his arm and pushed down hard. After a few moments, the man stop struggling and went limp.

"Dang girl! What did you have in there?" she could see Aria was impressed on how fast it worked.

"Tranquilizer," the blonde replied.

"Do you have another one for later?" she asked, Anna knew that Aria wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"Yeah, don't worry," the two witches could see that Arthur was running back with Killian in his arms, unconscious. Once he placed him on the ground, Anna went to work and make sure he was okay. From what she could observe, he was okay, but she would still recommend that he did go to a hospital to double check since she did not have all the equipment to make sure.

"Okay girls, I'm going to hold him down," Arthur placed his hands on both side of Dash's body. "Aria, you will pour the potion into his mouth," she grabbed the purple vile out of his pocket and gave it to the witch. "Anna, when he wakes up, you immediately give him the tranquilizer, got it," he asked to make sure she was ready.

"Yeah," she nodded her head, having the new tranquilizer ready in hand.

"Good, NOW ARIA." he commanded the witch. Aria opened the vile and pour the purple contains into Dash's mouth. Once all of it was gone, there was a purple, blue glow around both Gardiner men. Anna could see their souls swap. Then the light died down and they waited for Dash to wake up. At first, nothing happened, he was motionless. It was until Aria was about to pull out her phone because it was vibrating in her pocket was when he opened his eyes and started to fight back. Anna grabbed the needle and stabbed the man in the arm again. Again, after a few moments later, he went limp. Arthur slowly let go of the warlock and step away from him.

"I think we can say it worked," Aria said, breaking the tension.

"I think it did," Arthur replied. He looked at his niece and smile. "So what is your plan? Are you leaving?" she knew he didn't want her to leave, but Anna made up her mind, she was leaving when Killian was in his body and now he was; her work was done.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," She would ask Aria if she could send her stuff to Boston, she couldn't go back there tonight, she wanted to drive back home and forget all of this happened. At least the man who was hurting this family will be gone soon. "So what are you going to tell the police?" Arthur took out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, yes I was walking near the police station and saw it was on fire. As I went closer, I was knocked down by one of the prisoners. I think he was trying to rob me and get my car. I was able to fight back and run to my car. I had a tranquilizer in my medical bag and used it on him so he would not attack me… Yes ma'am… Yes ma'am… thank you ma'am," after that, he hung up the phone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, or else did you want me to tell them that you were involved and you would have to stay longer and answer their questions?" Anna smiled and hugged her uncle. She was so glad that at least she still had him. "Thank you!" she let go of the hug. Aria approached the two, worried was written all over her face.

"Are you leaving?" she asked Anna.

"Yeah," Nodding her head.

"I don't think you should leave yet," Aria said.

"Why not?"

"I just got a text from Freya," Aria took a big sigh. "Something is wrong. She was saying that Nyssa is attacking them."

"What? She is dead. I would know," she felt her sister for a pulse and she was as cold as ice, she was dead.

"I know, but I'm going there right now. They need my help."

"Count me in," she could see shock in her uncle's face. "If something is wrong and it involves Nyssa, I'm going."

"I hope you would say that," the two witches turned to Arthur to see what he was going to do.

"I will stay with him. You girls go," they nodded. Anna went up to her uncle and gave him a hug.

"I love you," she felt like she needed to say that after everything she went through.

"Love you too," he let go of the hug and she walked towards Aria and the unconscious Killian. Aria grabbed hers and Killian's hand. Anna closed her eyes and felt like she was flying.

 **We got Killian back, I think (Evil grin). So what do you guys think? Do you think Anna and Aria will make it in time? That this is the last time we will see Dash? And what does Helena have in store for Joanna? Tune in for next time and we will see…. Not telling you, you will have to wait! Write your comments, ideas, theories in the box below and if you haven't yet follow and favorite this story and I will see you soon. Bye guys!**


	33. Fight song

**Hey guys! We're getting closer and closer to the end. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is one of the longer ones if not the longest, I am still debating if I should break up the last chapter into two parts. Oh well, we will see.**

 **Recap:**

As she reached the doorway, she could see that pathetic warlock Nyssa spent time with froze in mid-sentence. Then, the other witches turned to see what he was looking at, they froze, also.

"Aunt Joanna," Helena internally smiled, she sounded exactly like the young witch. She could see the brunette started to get up and go towards her. In a blink of an eye, Helena attacked the warlock, making sure he would not attack her during her revenge.

"NYSSA!" The witches yelled at once. She turned her attention back to the witches. _This will be fun._

 **Present:**

"Aunt Joanna," Helena turned around and looked at the witch. She noticed her sister looked the same since she was banished to this world, she blamed the curse. Even centuries later, men were still lining up to be with her. Helena didn't understand why though, it always mind boggled her. Then she noticed her nieces. My how much they grown. They were no longer the same little girls who would love to play in the garden, but grown women.

"Nyssa," Helena could see that Joanna was hesitant, it took all of Helena's strength to not strangle the woman right now. But she couldn't, she had to pretend to be Wendy's daughter, just for a little while. She looked up and saw Freya scrunching her forehead. Helena looked down and saw that Freya did not have the ring on anymore. She understood what was happening, since Freya was no longer wearing the ring, her abilities were not blocked; Freya was reading her aura. _So much for subtle_ , she thought.

"Mom watch ou-"but Freya never finished, Helena blasted her niece before she could say something.

"NYSSA!" the two witches screamed, shock that she could do something like that.

"Not quite darling," Helena's voice changed back to her own. It would be hard to explain why she attack both Freya and the other warlock with no warning. The color from Joanna's face drained, fear can be seen to creep over the brunette.

"Helena?" Joanna finally realized. Helena chuckled at her little victory. "But how?" Joanna shook her head, trying to shake off her fear. "It doesn't matter, give me back my niece!"

"You see darling, I cannot," Helena said nonchalantly. She could see the witch was getting furious at her. "The deal she made with my associated was that Nyssa would switch places with her," Helena pointed to Freya. "Freya would be back to normal before this whole fiasco and no harm to come to Nyssa's family," she chuckled when she said that. "Funny you should say niece though."

"Why?" Helena could see that Joanna was full mama bear mode. Joanna would need that strength in a few moments for what Helena had in store for her.

"Because she isn't your niece," Helena gave an evil grin. "If I recall," Helena cleared her throat. "According to Freya I'm not family so I'm not welcome here. I'm just some girl that their mom didn't want, is that right Freya? I guess I'm not family, I guess this isn't my family," everyone froze. Joanna forgot her sister could mimic voices very well. It was almost as if Nyssa was there with them, but that girl in front of them wasn't her. "Oh and Freya, thank you, I couldn't have done this without you. You were always my favorite niece," Helena said, in an almost caring voice.

"You bring her back you son of a-"Freya was about to attack the witch in front of her when something, a force, stopped her.

"Aw," Helena put up her hand and stopped her niece. "Let's not get violent now darling, after all I am your aunt."

"You're nothing to us," Ingrid went in front of her sister and disarmed their aunt. "Let her go," She said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Ingrid!" Helena clapped her hands, trying to be as fake as she could. "Radiant as ever and glowing. How is your baby boy?" she went towards her, as if she was going to touch Ingrid's stomach.

"That's enough Helena!" Joanna went in between her daughters and her older sister. "This is between you and me. Leave my girls out of this."

"I couldn't agree more, but the way to hurt you is to hurt them," Helena pointed to her nieces. "And you can't do anything to me," she pointed to herself. "You already took everything I wanted, I'm just returning the favor, dear sister. And I will make you watch as I take everything from you. Besides," Helena cleared her voice again, "you don't want to hurt me Aunt Joanna, do you?" Helena gave a sad look to make it seem that what Joanna was about to do was going to hurt the young witch. It did not help that Helena used Nyssa's voice again, however, Helena knew how to really get the other witch. "Or would this one would be a little more suffice," Helena cleared her voice once more. "Joanna, please don't do it, please. Don't hurt me again," this time it was not Joanna's niece's voice she heard, but Melena's. Tears were rolling down the young witch's face, it was almost heart wrenching for Joanna to see this.

"You're sick," Freya said. The group of witches heard a groan and saw Dante was waking up. Ingrid went to him and helped him up.

"She made me that way," the oldest witch hissed in her normal voice. Heels clicking down the hallway as they grow closer to the kitchen. A young red hair girl, with green eyes stood at the doorframe. Dante and Helena knew who she. "No! No No No No," Helena repeated until the Blue Blood was a few feet away from her. "What are you going to do princess? Attack me?"

"Why would I want to attack you?" An evil gleam came from the Blue Blood.

"You did it," Helena slowly clapped her hands. "You finally took control over her body Lucifer. Bravo," Joanna tried to hide the fear that the devil was here in her kitchen with her daughters. Even with this four against two fight, Joanna knew that anything can go when fighting the devil.

"I had to speed up the process a little," the red head stood next to Helena, "but if it means any help to the Blue Bloods are destroyed then I don't mind. Not to alarm you Helena, but I think we're out number."

"You're right, I think we're going to need some help," she cleared her voice, Joanna was afraid of who will Helena would mimic now. "VICTOR!" the blonde yelled out. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. When the three figures appeared at the doorway, her heart stopped. This had to be a dream, a horrible nightmare, if only. But it wasn't, her family was standing right there in her kitchen, but it wasn't them. Their eyes were inhuman, they were silver. Joanna glared very angrily at the devil for she knew Helena had no power to raise the dead, only their father and this fallen angel.

"Hello my love," Victor went up to the witch and placed his arm around her waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Ingrid was the one who asked.

"Because it's my happy ending," Helena hissed at her niece. Joanna knew what ever happened in that kitchen, will change their lives forever.

"Now, I think we should start with Freya, after all I was supposed to have her already."

"NO!" Joanna tried attack Helena, she was not going to let take her baby away from her. However, Wendy intervened and all Hell broke loose.

Aria, Anna, and Killian appeared in Joanna's living room. The first thing Anna looked for when the appeared in the room was for a body, Nyssa's. Her blood ran cold when she didn't see her body anywhere. Perhaps Freya was right, but she did not want to believe it was true. Then suddenly, the two witches heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"Nyssa stop it, you're hurting her," the witches turned and face each other, knowing that what Freya said was true; Nyssa was alive and she was hurting their family. Both girls jumped up and started to run towards the noise.

"Wait!" Aria stopped at the doorway of the living room. She started to chant a spell around Killian. She turned back at Anna. "Oh come on. We already had one person possessed in this house and another who had his soul switched with his brother, I don't want to take any chances with this voodoo magic crap again."

"True. Come on," as the two was about to run, they heard another yell coming from the kitchen.

"Fredrick stop please," Ingrid yelled.

"What the Hell is happening in there? I thought he died like a month ago?" Aria was confused and so was Anna. Fredrick was supposed to be dead, she went to his funeral. Then again, so should Nyssa. Something wasn't right. When they reached the kitchen, both witches stopped in their tracks, they couldn't believe what they saw. The Beauchamps and this other warlock was fighting not only Nyssa and Fredrick, but Victor, Wendy, and Bliss as well. Nyssa was fighting Freya, Victor was fighting this mysterious warlock, Fredrick was trying to block Ingrid away from the fight, as if he was trying to protect her. As for Joanna, Wendy and the red head vampire were attacking her, but Anna's aunt was holding strong, for how much longer, Anna wasn't sure.

"Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp you better cut it out right now," Aria screamed at Anna's twin. Anna glared at the witch for ruining the element of surprise. Then with inhuman speed, the red hair vampire started attacking Aria. But before Anna could do anything, she saw her mom was about to pull out a knife on her aunt.

"MOM NO!" the blonde yelled and grabbed her mother from behind to stop her. What she didn't expect was that her mother's eyes were silver. Anna was in shock and Wendy took advantage of this, the older witch grabbed the girl by her shirt and threw her across the kitchen. Surprisingly, Anna wasn't hurt, nor did she hit anything, just a bit disoriented. She couldn't believe her mom would ever do this to her. Anna shook her head and saw Freya got free of Nyssa's grasp. The older witch moved just in time to avoid being hit by her sister's fireball. However, she saw where that stray fireball was aimed at. Anna went to fight mode and ran towards her older cousin.

"INGRID WATCH OUT!" the young witch screamed. Time felt slow, Anna jumped in front of her older cousin, prepared to get hit by the fireball. Once she felt the burning sensation on her stomach, something snapped inside of Anna. She felt a surge of power coming from her hands, and with a push, she could hear the windows in the kitchen breaking. The blonde landed with a hard thud. Her back was in pain from the impact. When she opened her eyes, Anna could see her sister was tied up by branches, and not the small ones either. They were huge and thick, Anna never knew she wield such power. Anna could hear her sister cry in agony, she looked up at her and could see smoke coming out of her.

"NYSSA!" She yelled out, not know how to stop her sister from burning.

Back in the underworld, Nyssa and Melena brought down their arms when the light started to die down. There, stood in the middle of the room a woman that looked around her late thirties, early forties. She had beautiful blonde hair and deep green eyes. Nyssa could feel her power radiating off of her, something similar to Bliss's power.

"Who are you?" Melena asked, instinctively putting herself in front of Nyssa.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend of Arthur," the woman tried to reinsure the witches. Nyssa recognized the woman. When she use to sneak into the Repository in New York, there was a picture of this woman in the front office. Allegra Van Allen. She knew the vampire's true angel form.

"You're Gabrielle, the uncorrupted, the archangel of light, what are you doing here?" the last Nyssa knew was that this woman was in a coma back in New York.

"I'm here for you. There is a lot happening up there that you two need to know about. First, Helena took over your body and started attacking your family. My daughter soon came a little afterwards. At first, they thought she was going to help them, but she was on Helena's side," Allegra looked away when she said this.

"Schuyler?" Nyssa was a little upset, she thought that the girl was not working for Lucifer or Helena. She guess she was wrong and the coven was right about her.

"No, my other daughter. You know her as Bliss."

"Wait! What?" Bliss was a double agent this whole time, Nyssa felt stupid for believing in her. Thank god she didn't tell her about her ability to see into the past.

"Yes she is. She is mine and Lucifer's."

"Wait! What?!" Nyssa wasn't sure she heard correctly, Bliss was the daughter of the uncorrupted and the devil himself. That couldn't be correct, the child died in Florence. Bliss couldn't have been that baby.

"I didn't know that my baby survived, if I did, I would had fought for her. Now her father is controlling her and there's nothing I can do. Only she can break the cycle," Nyssa felt bad for both Allegra and Bliss, to suffer this each cycle, it wasn't fair. "Once Helena felt cornered, she summoned your mother, uncle, and cousin to fight. The reason I am here is because it was not your time to go Nyssa. I'm here to take you back," Nyssa was thrilled that she can go home, but Melena. She didn't want to leave her, not now when she just found her. She didn't want to leave her down here in Hell alone.

"Little one, look at me," Melena placed both her hands on both sides of her face and made Nyssa look at her. "I know what you are thinking. I am going to be okay. You have to go back, you have unfinished business and only you can do them."

"I don't want to leave you."

"You will not. You are the daughter of my daughter. I will always be with you as you will be with me," this made Nyssa smile, to know that this woman here loved her. Another light shown on the other side of the room.

"Nyssa it's time to go. I believe Helena broke her part of the deal, she has hurt one of your family member, you're free," Allegra said in glee. Nyssa turned to the older witch and latched on to her.

"I will always love," Nyssa nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry," she broke the hug. "I will find my mother, and bring her home."

"I know you will," Melena wipe the tear from her face. Nyssa went to the angel and both headed towards the light. Nyssa took one last glance at Melena, smiled, and walked into the light.

As Nyssa walked into the white room, she turned around to see Allegra was nowhere in sight, had the angel abandon her? Nyssa turned back to keep walking forward, but stopped. She saw a woman standing a few feet away from her. The young witch swore there was no one in the room with her a moment ago. The woman looked a few years older than her Aunt Joanna, she had beautiful golden hair that went to her mid back. Her high cheek bones that creeped her out, but not as much as her ember eyes. The woman stand tall, as if Nyssa was inferior to her in her Asgardian dress.

"So your Melena's other granddaughter," Nyssa tensed up, every fiber in her body told her to run. "I met your twin, I think I should had taken over her body instead. She seemed more powerful, so much raw power gone to waste. Don't you think darling?" Nyssa had an idea that this woman in front of her was Helena.

"I bet you are wondering where are we," the thought didn't cross the young witch's mind until she mentioned it.

"We are in your mind, seems a little boring, does it not?" the brunette wonder how in the world did she get there and where was Allegra. "Well you see, there's a problem with it. Only one soul can be in here and let's face it darling, I do not want to go."

"We made a deal," the young witch said bravely, "And you broke it. So get out!" Nyssa stood tall, giving her best 'I'm not going to back down' face.

"First off darling, Raven made the deal, not I. And second I didn't mean to hit your twin, she the stupid one who ran in front of my fireball. And why should I? I can easily get you out of here. Here let me show you," without warning, Helena gathered her magic and aimed it at Nyssa. With little time to react, the young witch put up her hands to protect her, awaiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see a green force field emitting from her hands. Nyssa knew she had to fight to get out of here, gathering all of her magic, she pushed back Helena's beam, but not far enough. Helena was right, Nyssa was not as strong as Helena was. She could feel herself slipping.

When Helena's magic was only a few inches away from her, Nyssa thought she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned to see Melena was standing there, giving a reinsuring smile. Then the older witch raised her hands and aimed her magic to the beam, making it go back a few feet. Then out of nowhere a white beam came from Nyssa's left side. She couldn't make out the person, it was a huge white blur.

"You killed me Helena, I will not let you kill her," strength and power radiated from the voice. Whoever this woman was, she did not want Nyssa to die, for that she was grateful for. "You are facing three generations of Thropp woman, you will not win. NOW! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" the voice shouted and Nyssa did so. She could hear the screams of the gate keeper from, but Nyssa did not stop until the other two did. She looked around to see the witch was gone, not a trace anywhere.

"You did well," Nysa turned around and saw Allegra standing there.

"Where did you go?" Nyssa turned to her sides to see that Melena and the white figure was gone. "Where did they go?"

"Back. This is your mind, they too did not belong here. As for where I went, I thought that you could use some extra help so I went in search for the woman who fought beside you."

"Who was she?" the young witch was curious who or what that orb was.

"That my dear is for another time, in another story," the archangel smiled at her. "You may go, Helena isn't here anymore," Nyssa nodded and started to walk away from the archangel. "But I must warn you," Nyssa stopped and turn back to Gabrielle. "She is not dead and she will come back," Nyssa wished she was gone. But how could one kill something that was from the underworld? "Just be careful," Gabrielle broke her out of her train of thought.

"I understand and I will be ready for next time."

"May you do me this one favor?" Nyssa nodded her head. It was the least she could do since she did help her. "Tell Bliss that I am sorry," Gabrielle did not have to explain for what, Nyssa understood for what.

"I will," Nyssa turned back. _Time to go home_. She walked a little further until a white light engulfed her.

 **That was a lot in this chapter, what do you guys think? Who is the other lady that fought on Nyssa's side? Now that Helena is "gone" what will happen? Will Bliss be back to normal? Write your comments, ideas, and theories in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. Or favorite or follow me so you can know when the next chapter is out and when the Christmas special will be out. And I will see you soon.**


	34. Memoria

**Hey Guys! Merry Christmas! So I have some good news and bad news. Bad news is that the Christmas special is going to be delayed due to some technical problems. I apologize for that. However, we have one or two more chapters left. Still trying to decide if I want to break them up. But they will be released in 2016. There is something that happens in the Christmas special I want to write first before that chapter came out. But I hope this long chapter makes up on the late Christmas special.**

The light died down, Nyssa tried to readjust her eyes. She could see her whole family staring at her. The brunette couldn't move, she felt something pressed against her from the front and behind. When she looked down, she was confused. It looked like limbs from a tree were pushing her against the kitchen wall.

"Nyssa," she realized that she was back in the real world, she was home. When she looked up, about to reply to her sister, horror struck Nyssa. Slowly the branches unraveled the young witch from the kitchen wall. When her black converse finally hit the ground, Nyssa wanted to run to her sister, but when she tried she almost fell. Catching her balance, the brunette slowly walked to her twin, her eyes never leaving her.

"I did this didn't I?" Anna looked away, Nyssa knew she hurt her younger sister. But she didn't, it was Helena, she hurt her twin. She the reason why her stomach looked burnt, the reason why their deal was broken. She hated it that it came from Anna's expense. She never wanted her sister to get hurt because of her. "Anna I am so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean to I'm so sorry," she started to cry. Even though she knew Helena was the one in control of her body, Nyssa allowed it by making that deal with her.

"It wasn't your fault Nyssa," Her eyes went wide. Her heart stopped as the woman sat between the twins. "Helena took over your body, you had no choice. None of us did."

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" Both the girls hugged their mother for dear life. Nyssa looked up to see her aunt and cousins hugging Victor and Fredrick the same as the twins hugged their mother. Nyssa did not want this moment to end, she had her family back.

"I love you girls so much," however fate was cruel. Both the girls felt their mother went limp. They released their grasp, Wendy's eyes were closed.

"Mom! Mom!" The blonde hair girl shook her mother, but no response. She went to check her pulse, Nyssa could see her sister's face grew sullen. Words did not have to be exchanged for Nyssa to know what was happening. She looked back to her aunt and cousins and could see her uncle and Fredrick were unresponsive.

"No! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY! NO!" the older twin shook her mother. She couldn't lose her, not after she just got her back. But it was too late, Wendy Beauchamp was gone, Helena won. It didn't matter if Helena did not get Freya or Nyssa that night, in the end she still had Wendy, Victor, and Fredrick. "No!" She said in defeat. She hugged her sister and tears began to escape her eyes. It was too much for these girls, for this family.

Bliss finally came to, she looked around to see she was in a kitchen, she did not know where or how she got there. She feared what happened this time during her black out. She turned to the sound of crying, her heart stopped. It was that girl from the park, Nyssa, she was holding a body in her arms, crying. It wasn't just her who was crying, but everyone in the room was. There were a two girls around their thirties, crying over a man with light brown hair. On the other side of the kitchen, was an older woman holding a man for dear life, Bliss could only assume that was the woman's husband.

"We lost her again," Bliss could hear her friend say in a broken voice. Her heart went out to her. Then suddenly, memories of the past few hours flashed before her eyes. How she was at her hotel, the visitor took control over her, she coming here and fighting the witches, when Nyssa's body started glowing, then nothing. The young Blue Blood looked at the ground, not daring to face any of these witches because she felt that she was partly responsible for what was going on. If only she was stronger, if only she could stop the visitor, maybe none of this would had happened.

 _You can fix this_ a voice in the young vampire's head told her. She knew that voice, she haven't heard it since before she left for Rio not that long ago. But that couldn't be, Dylan Ward died at Rio. The coven was blaming Schuyler for his death. But deep down, Bliss knew Schuyler was not the reason he was dead, it was the visitor.

 _How?_ Unsure of how she could help her friend.

 _Bliss you are the daughter of Lucifer and Gabrielle._

 _No_ Bliss found this out not to long ago. She did not want to admit it to anyone, especially to herself. Because if she did, it would only confirm her belief about herself, that she was a monster. From what she read from her old journals from her past lives, Bliss would die young because of the visitor. Bliss wasn't ready to die, she had too much to live for in this life.

 _You have the ability to go into hell_ Dylan tried to explain to her. She did not want that ability. She wanted to go back home to Houston, before she found out what she was, a vampire, a fallen, a mistake child. Bliss head shot up when she heard her friend still crying, telling the body she had in her hands not to go. To come back. Mom. At that moment Bliss knew what she had to do.

 _I'm scared_ she said honestly. Who wouldn't be? Bliss feared that once she goes to hell, she will never comeback.

 _You don't have to be. I'll always be with you_ the voice reinsured her. Bliss nodded her head, got up, and started running down the hallway. She could hear a man yelling her name to stop, but she couldn't. She knew if she did it would be too late, she had to fix this. She just kept running, she was glad that Helena left the portal between this world and the underworld open. But as soon as she entered, it closed behind her, no turning back.

She turned back and noticed she was not in a lake of fire, but an onyx castle. Logic told her to go back, but her heart and Dylan encouraged her to keep going. As she walked forward, she noticed some hounds and Silver Bloods guarding the palace. However, when she came closer, they did not attack her, nor make a sound. Instead they moved away to make room for her to enter, as if they knew who she really was.

Head held high, she pushed open the front door and walked down the long corridor to where she assumed lead to Helena. As she grew closer to the throne room, she heard the sound of glass breaking as if someone threw it in frustration. Then, a voice yelling at someone grew louder until she reach a set of black wooden doors, embroidered with silver. Bliss opened the door to see an albino girl, trying to clean up Helena's mess as fast as she could. The blonde turned to see Bliss standing at the door, a sinister grin appeared on her face.

"Hello dear sister," she said in a calm, cool, collect voice. Bliss knew she had to get them out of there, away from her, no matter the cost.

Arthur came back to the Beauchamp's house soon after Bliss ran into the portal to hell. Joanna explained everything that happened since he left the house earlier that night. Arthur felt like a failure, even when his family needed him he couldn't help. He confessed to his family that after Anna and Aria left, someone knocked him out and took Dash. It wasn't till then he came to and came straight here to warn them.

To say that Joanna was scared for her family's safety was an understatement. Who knows who took Dash, for all she knew, Helena could had took him. For what, she wasn't sure. Then again, she didn't know this woman anymore. She was not the sister she remembered.

A gasp broke Joanna's train of thought, she looked over to her nieces to see her sister was gasping for air.

"Mom!"

"Mama!" Both girls hugged their mother for dear life. Joanna couldn't believe it, Wendy was back. Then she heard two more gasps. She turned to see her husband and son gasping for air. Freya and Ingrid hold on to their brother.

"Victor," Joanna said, still couldn't believe that her family was back. Victor turned to see his wife, Joanna went to her knees and kissed him deeply. Never in her entire life had she ever felt so happy, so complete. She did not want this moment to end.

Everyone turned their heads as footsteps could be heard coming closer to Joanna's family. Defensive, Joanna was prepared to attack anyone who was trying to take her family away from her again, she wouldn't let them, not this time. Shadows of two women shown on the hallway's wall, she feared that one of them may belong with her other sister. Helena wasn't the type to give up that easily. But when Joanna saw made her stop. Never did she believe this would happen.

Time seemed like it froze for an eternity until Joanna's oldest niece got up from her spot next to Wendy and Anna. The young witch walked to the older witch, unable to believe what was happening. When the young witch was a few feet to the two women, Nyssa stared at the older one. Joanna knew for sure that Nyssa was not Melena.

"Melena," Nyssa jumped into the older woman's arms and hugged her for dear life. Melena held on to the young witch for dear life also, as if she knew the girl. As if a mother was hugging their child for the first time.

"Hello little one," at that moment, Joanna knew that this girl, no woman, was the real Melena. Her goddaughter was home.

"Thank you," the brunette thanked the red head Blue Blood. Joanna momentarily forgot she was even there. She was too overwhelmed. Everyone she lost was here. Well, not everyone, there were still some that she loved that wasn't here with her, but she wasn't upset. The older witch was so happy that her family was back.

"Melena," Joanna finally managed to say, not trusting her voice. The two witches turned to face her. Standing side by side, Joanna could see the similarity of the two witches was inconceivable. However, noticeable, there were some difference. Other than the age difference, Melena's face was softer than the younger witch, and was slightly light than her too. But the most noticeable difference between the two were their eyes. Melena had piercing ice blue eyes, like her mother's. Joanna almost forgot Melena's true eye color since the witch strongest ability was to change her appearance. Similar to a shifter, but if Melena wanted to change some about her, say her eye color, it would be easy for her to do in a heartbeat. On the other hand, Nyssa's was an emerald green color. If anything, the two could pass off as mother and daughter.

The older witch step out of the embrace of the younger witch and walked towards Joanna. As she grew closer, Joanna could see what time had done to the young witch she used to know. No longer did she looked like if she was in her twenties, but as if she was a woman in her mid to late thirties. She was still beautiful, if not more, but something seemed different, a little broke. Joanna wanted to ask the woman a million questions, starting with if she was okay.

"Hello, Joanna," no longer able to hold back, both women ran into each other's arms. Joanna held on to the woman as if she was one of her own girls. She could feel the younger witch began to cry, for sadness or joy, Joanna wasn't sure. All she knew was this time she wasn't going to let this woman face her demons alone, she will never be alone.

Joanna looked up to see her entire family was around them. Still in awed that this witch was with them after four hundred years later. All except Fredrick, he seemed to look away from his mother and ex fiancé, as if he was to blame for this overdue reunion. Joanna knew she would ask her son what was wrong, but not now. Not in front of everybody.

"I don't know how we can ever thank you," Nyssa said. Joanna looked up to see she was talking to the Blue Blood. Joanna knew she was in this girl's debt and would be happy to pay for her family's reunion.

"There is one thing that comes to mind," the young vampire said, with a grim look. Joanna was now a little frighten of what the red head would ask for. "I need you to take my memories away," the red head looked up to the witches. "At least, since the moment I met you Nyssa."

"Why?" Joanna asked, not sure of what the vampire would gain from this.

"I am the daughter of Gabrielle and Lucifer," she started. "If I remember how to open the gate between hell and here, Lucifer would know how to open it too, and there would be chaos. The war between this world and Hell will begin too soon. We're connected. I think if I don't remember then he won't either. I need to give Schuyler more time. And if that means giving up my memories of all of you, then so be it," Joanna may have never met her sister's stepfather until a few moments ago, but she knew how cruel he could be. If he could use his own biological child to do his bidding against her free will, then there is no telling what he could do if he can use that same child to open the gates of Hell at whim.

"What do we need to do?" Joanna's oldest daughter asked. She could see that her family knew what they had to do.

"There was a witch we used to know a long time ago that had the power to create, take and manipulate memories, but that was before the war," Arthur said. Joanna almost forgot about that witch, but she too haven't seen that witch since they were banished. She didn't even know is she was in Asgard or here.

"What about a potion?" Anna asked, still holding on to her mother.

"Freya do you think you're up for it?" Wendy asked her niece.

"I think I am," Joanna's youngest daughter said. Looking as if she didn't want to be alone, Fredrick followed his twin to the other room to prepare the potion.

Joanna noticed her oldest niece was a little too quiet after Arthur and that boy, Dante left. She saw that she and that boy were talking, but about what, Joanna was not sure. But she did know that the young witch was upset before the Blue Blood drank the memory potion. She believed that the younger witch told her that this wasn't a goodbye, but this was a see you later. Joanna felt bad for her niece, either way, she would had to lose someone she cared about no matter how the cards were stacked against her.

After the vampire took the potion, Arthur and Dante took the girl back to her hotel. Joanna hoped that the young vampire will find a way to escape her father's grasp, and soon. Arthur said he would return soon after he settle some things back in the city. However, Dante would not. He was still a Venator for the Blue Bloods, his work was not complete. Joanna couldn't help noticed that her oldest niece was a little sad when she heard this. But that was about eleven hours ago.

"Hey," she looked into Victors eyes, breaking her train of thought.

"Hey," She replied back, smiling at him. She moved a piece of hair away from his face. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have, not only him, but everyone back in her life. Victor was not her happy ending, but he was a part of her happy beginning. If you would had told her a year ago that she would be lying in bed with her husband and that her son, sister, her daughters, brother in law, and goddaughter was in her house, she would had said you were crazy and walked away.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," she kept smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing." He smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

"I just wish," she started. "I wish it didn't take you dying and being controlled by Helena for us to be here."

"To be honest, I don't remember anything that happened when she was controlling me," Joanna sat up on her arm when she heard this. "The last thing I remember was that I drank this potion in exchange that my love ones would not suffer. After that, nothing."

"Maybe it's for the best," she laid on his chest. "Who knows what she made you do when you weren't yourself."

"Maybe," they laid in silence, enjoying each other's company.

The young brunette wanted to roll over, however she couldn't. There was something in in the way so she tried the other way. Something was behind her, or someone. Slowly opening her eyes, Nyssa was groggy, but she could see a mop of black hair behind her. Nyssa thought it was Aria hogging the bed again. It would explain why she was pushed against the wall. She and Aria really needed to talk about their sleeping arrangement or else they were going to have some issues. She didn't remember how Aria end up in her bed, they must had stayed up late and fell asleep in her bed like they used to do when they were kids. Hopefully, unlike when they were kids, Aria remembered to take off her make up. Nyssa remembered this one time she woke up to blue eyeshadow on the pillow Aria was sleeping on.

As Nyssa was about to close her eyes, a blue stone on the sleeping black haired woman made Nyssa freeze. She knew this wasn't her best friend next to her. Memories of yesterday flooded her mind, her family finding out Dash wasn't Dash and they saved Killian, she and Freya got into a fight, Freya almost died, she almost died, she did died, she was alive now, and so was her mom, uncle, cousin, and Melena.

She shoot up to see it was her mother sleeping besides her and her twin. Her mom was alive, both of them. Nyssa sighed in relief, her mom was home, now it was time to get her other mother and father home, but not tonight, Nyssa still felt weak from her adventure. But not weak enough to stay in bed. Nyssa grabbed her phone from the charge on the window stile. Quietly, she moved to the edge of the bed, hoping not to wake her mom or sister. Slowly, she moved her feet in front of her and got out of the bed. Still groggy and shaky, Nyssa made her way to the door, she looked back and stared at her mom. She couldn't help but to stare at the blue stone that had been green her entire life. Anna and Nyssa found that their mother's necklace after Dante and their Uncle Arthur left. Nyssa kept the necklace on the vanity in her mother's room. All three witches were in shock when they saw the green necklace was now blue because her curse was broken. The girls didn't know why it was blue, maybe it was that she died and came back to life, or that the king was dead. But either way, both girls were glad that their mom was not leaving them any time soon. A smile appeared on the young witch's face as she thought about this. Grabbing the door handle, Nyssa closed the door as silently as she could.

Silence filled the whole house, Nyssa knew she was the only one who was awake. Turning her phone on, the white numbers said 5:17 P.M. on her little screen. She wasn't surprised her family slept the whole day, not after what they all been through. Gabrielle's warning rang through Nyssa's head, Helena wasn't gone for good. The brunette at that moment swore that she would protect her family from Helena.

Trying her best, Nyssa made her way downstairs without waking anyone. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her stomach growled. She realized she should had went the other way to the kitchen, but it was too late now, she would have be quiet. A thought hit her, her mom was back _, I don't think anyone had told him yet_ , she thought. Taking out her phone from her blue basketball shorts, Nyssa looked for the one person who needed to be there. After sending him a message to come to her aunt's house, she resumed her trip to the kitchen. Hopefully there would be some macaroni and cheese there.

The sound of her bare feet hitting the wooden floor was all could be heard in the house, if Nyssa didn't know any better she would had though she was home alone. But she wasn't, especially since she saw a brunette woman sitting on the sofa, facing the fireplace. She stopped and noticed how sad the woman looked. Nyssa's trip to the kitchen would have to wait, just for a little while.

She stood there at the doorway for a while and the woman had yet to notice her. Deciding enough was enough, Nyssa sat next to the older woman, having at least someone to talk to.

"Hey," the younger brunette sat next to the older witch. The older woman was silent. Come to think about it, since she came back from Hell, this woman was a little too quiet, Nyssa wasn't sure if it was in her nature or if there was something more. Despite that, the young witch knew the woman had went through a lot over the last forty years, when she was ready, she would tell Nyssa. So for now, Nyssa would have to settle for being near her in complete silence. At least either woman were not alone anymore.

"I shouldn't be here," the woman finally said. The younger witch gave her a curious glance. "I don't belong in this world. I died forty years ago. This world," she trailed off, thinking of the right words to say. However, Nyssa took this opportunity to stop her.

"Melena you do belong here. You're family, there's nowhere else to go. We want you here," Nyssa grabbed her hand to reinsure her. Nyssa didn't want to the witch to go, she just got her. Melena took a big breathe and looked at her granddaughter.

"Yes, I finally have my family," she stated, but Nyssa had a funny feeling she only meant her and Anna.

"Yeah, me , Anna, mom, Freya, Ingrid, Aunt Joanna, Uncle Victor, Uncle Arthur, Fredrick, and eventually Elphaba and Fiyero too," Melena looked away when the younger witch started to name off the Beauchamp's name. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a part of their family," she admitted. Nyssa understood what Melena meant when she said she didn't belong here.

"Of course you are. Is it because of the whole Fredrick fiasco," Melena gave her a shocked look, knowing what Nyssa said was true. "Listen, family isn't just blood. A family is people who love you unconditionally, for the good and the bad. They will be there no matter what and will cherish the time they had with you even when you aren't there. And trust me Melena, they do cherish it. So they are your family even though you and Fredrick never got married," Melena saw the truth in her granddaughter's eyes. Nyssa considered the Beauchamps as her family and they have considered her and Anna as their own. Wouldn't the same can be said about her?

"When did you get smart?" she gave the younger witch a smile.

"I'm not sure," the younger witch shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I got that from you or my- from Elphaba,"she quickly corrected herself. The two grow into a comfortable silence. "Do you think she will like me?" Melena was a little surprised that the younger witch would ask such a question. However, the more she thought about it, she began to understand why she would think about that. Other than giving her and her sister up at birth and that Elphaba loved Fiyero, the young witch knew almost nothing about the two. Melena didn't even know what the young witch saw in her vision. Before she could reply with words of comfort to the young girl, someone bet her to it.

"If she doesn't, then I know where you got your crazy from," the two witches turn to the source of the voice. The black hair girl was not in her traditional fashion attire. Instead, she wore a pair of light green shorts and her old track team tee shirt. Nyssa could tell her friend tried to look presentable in her messy pony tail.

"How long have you been up?" the younger witch patted to the side of her.

"Not too long," Aria sat next to her best friend. "Man I wish your aunt had a TV here," she turned to look at the other witches for assurance, but was faced with a confused Melena. "It's a box, sort of. That shows movies and shows pictures, that move," the dark haired witch tried to explain, but was failing miserably. "It's hard to explain," she said, finally giving up.

"It's hard to imagine," Melena replied back, knowing the struggles it was to explain something that wasn't a part of that world.

"I thought you watch us since we were born," Nyssa asked.

"I watch as much as I could. The rest of the time I was on the run from Helena," the older witch explained.

"Understandable," the group of witches turned their heads to the voice. A smile broke out on both of the twins faces. Anna walked towards the group, but stopped when she was looking for a spot to sit. Anna looked uncomfortable, she wanted to sit near her sister, but the only other spot on the sofa that was open was on the other side of Melena. Seeing her granddaughter's discomfort, Melena moved over to the end of the sofa and Nyssa followed her lead. Sitting down next to her twin, Anna entwined her hand with her twin's, confirming that this was real. Her sister was here with her and she isn't going anywhere.

THUMP!

All four witches jumped out of their seats. They looked up towards the noise. Nyssa realized it was coming from Freya's room. They heard a lighter thud and some giggling. Shaking her head, Nyssa knew that her older cousin was okay with this Killian.

"I don't think Freya and Killian is coming down anytime soon," Aria stated bluntly.

"Oh Balder," Melena chuckled. "You haven't changed."

"Balder?" Anna asked. "You mean Killian? He was in Asgard with you guys?"

"Yes," Melena confirmed. "He was to marry Freya, but as you can see, it didn't happen," Nyssa could see that the older woman gotten a little sad when she said that. She wanted to know what really happen that night Freya and them escaped from Asgard.

"Poor Freya," Anna said. Before anything else could be said, a knock from the front door interrupted their discussion. Nyssa got up from her spot and started to head towards the door, having an idea who was there.

"Tommy! Thank you for coming," Nyssa greeted the EMT. She closed the door behind him.

"Sure Nyssa no problem. So what was the big emergency that I had to come here?" Nyssa felt a little bad saying it was an emergency. Technically it was, but not a medical emergency like she said it was. She didn't know what other way to get him to come to the house as soon as possible. But before she could explain what was going on, a voice beat her to it.

"Tommy?" Both the EMT and the young witch looked at the other witch at the top of the stairs. Nyssa could see that her mom was shock that he was there and Nyssa bet if she turned around Tommy would have the same expression. Breaking out of her trance, Wendy finally headed down the stairs to her daughter and Tommy, never breaking eye contact from Tommy.

"Wendy?" He finally managed to say when she got down the stairs. The older man gave Nyssa a look that asked if this was real. Is she really here, what's going on?

"Long story. Let's just say mom is back for good," she tried to reinsure him. The two stared at each other, not believing this was really happening. "I'll leave you two alone," the dark hair girl said, feeling awkward and out of place at that moment.

As she neared the living room, she could swear that she smelt pizza, but that was impossible. None of the witches called in nor would she believe that Anna would let the other two use magic to make a pizza. When she went into the room, Nyssa knew dreams do come true.

"Oh my god Ingrid I love so much right now," she said, walking over to her oldest cousin and grabbing a paper plate. Nyssa knew what true love was at that moment. It's when your older cousin would get you pizza when you were starving and not just any pizza, macaroni and cheese pizza. Granted there was other pizzas there for the rest of the family, but a whole macaroni and cheese pizza just for her. Once she took her seat next to Melena, Nyssa took a big bite of the slice, she felt like she died and went to heaven. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Melena giving her a confused look, the younger witch realized she had cheese all over her mouth. Sheepishly, Nyssa grabbed the napkin next to her and wiped off the cheese and took a big gulp of her pizza.

"It was Tommy, he's with mom right now," she explained who it was at the door. Nyssa swore she could hear someone, or someone's, was running up the stairs.

SLAM!

All the witched looked up at the sound coming from upstairs. Nyssa and Aria got up from their spots and looked into the hallway. Empty, no one was there.

"I don't think your mom and Tommy are going to eat right now," Aria said to her best friend. "Well not at least pizza," the black haired girl walked back to her plate.

"TMI" Nyssa yelled out a little too loudly that the whole room turned to her.

"You don't want to know," Aria said, shaking her head. Nyssa huffed, went back to her seat next to Melena and continued to eat her pizza.

"I would like to know about Asgard," Anna said, trying to break the tension in the room.

"Where do I begin?" Melena asked.

"From the beginning," Ingrid finally sat down on the arm chair near the other witches. Melena took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts together.

"In the beginning, before you or I was born Ingrid, there was your great grandfather," Melena told the story of how their grandfathers meet, the history of Joanna and Wendy, and their time in Asgard, well most of it, the parts she felt comfortable talking about at that time. And for the first time in a long time, nearly everyone in that house felt like they were finally home.

 **So, what do you guys think, for the story is not over yet? Do you think the twins will be reunited with Elphaba and Fiyero soon? Will we know what truly went down in Asgard? What of Bliss and her fate? And will this be the last time we will see Helena? Tune in, in 2016 to find out. Till then, write your comments, theories, ideas in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite or follow this story. Sadly the Christmas special will not be out today, hopefully tomorrow. I really wanted this chapter out first because it would had been hard to go around that Fredrick, Wendy, Victor, and Melena was alive like I did in the Halloween tory. Yes, Joanna was with them on Halloween. But till then, see you in the Christmas special.**


	35. Butterfly Effect (Part 1)

**Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA, but I hope you had a great holiday. Now this chapter was broken into two parts so expect part two to be out soon. And for those of you that did not read the Christmas special, I did change Melena's hair color to red. And you should really read it, it takes place between the last chapter and this chapter.**

Fourteen months later

Melena Thropp stood under a tree; she wanted to make it a habit to come there at least once a year, but always on this date. Her hand grazed the rock, eyes transfixed on the words written there. _Petra Beauchamp, God's Precious Angel_. Never in her four hundred years had she properly mourned her daughters' death; there had been no trace of her existence until now. She thought about making one for her other daughter, Nessarose, but knew that there was a grave for her youngest daughter in Oz, not for her oldest. The red haired witch kneeled down, eyelevel to the grave, and began to speak.

"Hey there. I got you these," she placed the lilies on the grave. "I hope you didn't think that I had forgotten about you. I could never, especially not on this day," she gave a small sad smile. The events of that day played in her mind. How she and her family were in prison for two months while she was six months pregnant. The guards came in and dragged her away from her family and held her down even after the doctors had arrived. How she cried and pleaded for them to leave her and her baby alone. The nurses had even looked sympathetic, almost as if they were wishing they could say they were sorry. Even now, she could recall things as clear as day: the pain of the induced labor, the sorrow that overwhelmed her when her daughter was forced from her womb, too early to give her even a small chance. It hurt her that the king called her daughter an "it" and demanded for "it" to be disposed of. The memory of seeing her lifeless daughter being carried out of the room, never even getting a chance to hold her, still haunted her to this day.

Tears rolled down her face as she thought about that day. Her daughter didn't deserve to be treated like trash; if only things were different! Maybe in another life they could had been a happy family. Perhaps she could have had a chance to raise at least one of her daughters. But not in this life, not this Melena.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, lost in her thoughts, until a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with a green eyed man. He, like the witch, was heartbroken to be there at his daughter's grave. She lightly squeezed his hand for reassurance, trying to convey to him without words that everything would be all right, he was welcome there. As he moved to place fresh flowers over the grave, Melena sank down to the ground. This day was starting to wear on her already fraught nerves, and she felt her head spinning, spinning, spinning with long ago memories that felt as painfully fresh as if they had occurred yesterday, and not centuries ago.

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped when his extended hand brushed against her tense shoulders. She accepted his hand and hugged his side as they looked at their daughter's grave. Though the couple may have not been together in a relationship, they were closer than they had ever been in the last four hundred years.

Ingrid Beauchamp was almost done washing the dishes. Her son, Daniel, was fast asleep in his room. Ingrid loved her son with all of her heart, he was her world, her everything. The boy was practically the spitting image of his mother. The only claim his father had made on his was his smile. Ingrid sighed. A part of her would always love Dash, but she was glad that he was not in her son's life. Once Dash learned that he had magic, he was a different man. He murdered, tried to switch bodies with his younger brother to gain his freedom, and had almost killed Ingrid's younger sister Freya. Ingrid could forgive many things, but not that. A part of her feared that one day Dash would come and try to take her son away from her. She wasn't sure if it would ever happen though. Dash had been missing since the night he had been reunited with his true body. Her family believed that Helena had taken him, and they could be right. Or he could be dead; Ingrid didn't know. They had tried to use a locator spell on him soon after his disappearance, but it didn't pick up anything. That meant one of two things, either he was no longer in this world, or he was dead. For his sake, Ingrid hoped he was dead. If one of her family members were to find him, his fate would be worse than death.

A baby's cry broke through her train of thought. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Ingrid was just about to head his way when a voice behind her made hesitate.

"I'll get him, don't worry Ingrid," a masculine voice said. A smile crept onto the witch's face. After a couple of minutes, she continued down to her son's room and caught a sight that took her breath away. There stood a man with light brown, almost blonde, hair, cradling her child as if he was his own.

"Hey, hey little man," he said in a calming voice. "Did you have a nightmare?" Daniel's cries had simmered down to a whimper. "Don't worry, I'm here and your mama is in the next room. And I know that she will make sure nothing happens to you, she loves you too much. And so do I," Ingrid knew Matt was trying to say the last part in a whisper, but Ingrid clearly heard it. Knowing that her son would be okay, Ingrid walked back into the living room and tried to read her book and wait for Matt.

It had been almost been a year since she met Matt at Freya's wedding, but a part of her felt like she had known him forever. But that was impossible. As far as Ingrid knew, Matt was human, so she couldn't had met him before in another life. Human or not though, Matt and her connected the first night he came into town. He worked as a detective and was transferred from a department in Connecticut. He told her that the reason he moved to East End was that their friend, Kevin, talked him into it. Kevin knew that Matt wasn't happy in Connecticut and tried to sell him into moving to East End. Ingrid was glad that Kevin did that.

Matt made her feel things that Dash never did, safe, warm, and truly happy. Matt knew Ingrid was pregnant when they first met and when he found out that Dash was no longer in her life, he had helped her throughout her pregnancy. She told him it wasn't necessary, but he kept saying that he wanted to help her. Even now, six months after she had given birth to her son, he was still there helping her and her son. It was clear to everyone that he loved her son, and she hoped that he might have feelings for her.

Not only did he truly care for her son, he was also one of the few people with whom she could talk to about almost anything with, especially books. Matt was a big fan of books, almost as much as Ingrid's other friend, Viviane. She wished she was able to tell him that she was a witch, but that was against the code. She cared for the man; she didn't want to endanger him in her world.

"Hey," he broke her train of thought.

"Hey," she patted to a spot next to her on the sofa. "Thanks for getting him to go back to sleep."

"No problem. Ingrid I need to tell you something. It's been eating me up for a while," he said a little hesitantly. This worried Ingrid. Matt was not the nervous type.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He seemed a little too quiet for Ingrid's liking.

"I read your dissertation," he admitted.

"Matt," Ingrid was a little upset with him that he would do that behind her back. To be honest she haven't thought about the paper in a while.

"Hear me out. I think you should finish it. It's really good Ingrid. I can see that you're passionate about it."

"Yeah I was. But Matt that was years ago when I wrote it. And even if I did, where would I get the time to write it? I have Daniel to worry about now," even if she was a little upset with him, she was glad that he told her to finish it. Sadly, even though she wanted to finish the paper, where would she get the time to do it? Between work and Daniel, she had no time to do anything else.

"I'll help," he offered.

"Matt, no."

"Ingrid I don't mind, I love the little guy."

"I can't do that. You have to work too. Maybe when Daniel is a little older I will finish," she compromised. She wanted to finish the paper, but not now, her focus was on her son.

"I understand. I hope you finish it before he goes to college," he joked with her.

"Don't worry, I will," she chuckled back at him.

"There's one more thing that I want to ask you."

"Okay," she said, unsure of what else he had to say.

"What are you doing Saturday?" This caught her attention.

"Nothing yet, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out Saturday, just you and me," Ingrid was in shock. She did care for Matt, maybe more than just as a friend, but this was too surreal. He was interested in her. A part of her was happy that he had feelings for her, another part was scared. Not only she was scared that he might break her heart, but Ingrid had a bad reputation with men. Usually they were power hunger. She didn't sense that with Matt, it was different, nice.

"Forget that I said anything," He got up from his spot next to Ingrid. "I'm sorry," he said, taking Ingrid's silence as a no.

''No! It's just... Yes, I would love to go out with you, but you have to realize that I want to take it slow.''

''I understand, it's no problem Ingrid. It's getting late, and we both have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll give you a call.''

"Nys, can we watch Frozen? I like Queen Elsa."

"You do? I didn't notice" Nyssa smiled down at the little girl with a blue Elsa shirt. "Okay, on one condition," the child lean in to hear what she had to say. "Sing a long," the girl's eyes grew huge as she squealed in excitement.

"YES, YES, A HUNDRED TIMES YES! Let it go, let it go," Nyssa started to chuckle at the girl as she tried to sing the iconic song from the movie.

"Ssshh, not to loud. You'll wake up the whole neighborhood," She said smiling down at girl. Tommy asked her to babysit Maggie that night, she didn't mind. She loved it that her mom found someone who made her really happy, she just hoped that everything would go well that night. As she was about to pick up her phone to call in for pizza, a knock on the door made both of the girls turn their head to the front door.

"You got us pizza. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Nyssa! You're the most amazing person ever," The little girl ran and hugged the witch. Nyssa was confused, she didn't call for pizza yet.

"Stay here," she told the younger girl. Nyssa walked towards the front door, praying for the best, but preparing for the worst. When she look through the peep hole, a sigh, one that she didn't know she was holding in, was released. She opened the door to reveal a man with a cocky grin and two pizzas.

"Dante, what are you doing here?" she asked, but couldn't help but smile at him.

"I heard someone was babysitting tonight while everyone goes out," he said.

"Let me guess, Aria," Dante kept quiet, but was still smirking at her. "Come in," she let him in. "So what do you got there?" she asked, curious on what he got them.

"One meat lovers with extra bacon, and a macaroni and cheese pizza," he placed them on the counter.

"You know me too well," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mac and cheese yum," Maggie was bouncing behind them, wanting her pizza.

"Are you corrupting this little girl and converting her to macaroni and cheeseism?" he joked around with the older girl.

"Did you just make that up?" she looked up from giving Maggie her pizza and gave him a for real look. He gave that look right back at her. "Guilty" she chuckled.

"Can we plwes watch frozen now?" Maggie begged.

"Are you okay with that? It not too childish for you?" She teased the warlock as she grabbed a few slices and put it on her plate. Even after everything the two have been through, they made it a habit to tease each other. However, even if the young witch would never admit it aloud, she cared for the warlock.

"I'll make an exception," He went next to her, with his pizza in hand. Too close that it made her heart beat fast as a humming bird's. She loved but hated that he had this effect on her. She turned to face him and found that he was closer than she anticipated. Only inches away from his lips, if she were to moved just a little closer, she could say it was an accident, but a part of her didn't want it to be an accident.

"Ready," she heard Maggie from the living room, breaking them out of their trance. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah we're ready," she called back to the little girl. Both of them walked out of the kitchen, trying to forget of the moment of what could had been.

"Yay. I'll put it on," the little girl ran to the blue ray player and placed the disc in it. She ran back to her spot on the ground and laid down impatiently for the movie to start. Nyssa didn't understand why the little girl needed all those pillows around her as if it was a fort, trying to protect her Elsa doll. Either way, it was one of the little girl's quirks that she loved and would never change it for the world.

"She adores you," she heard Dante whispered in her ears as she pushed play for the movie to start. As if he could read her mind, although she knew he couldn't, unconditionally, she leaned her head against his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. At that moment, everything felt right to Nyssa. Dante felt right, although she wouldn't admit it to him.

Wendy Beauchamp was enjoying her date with Tommy Cole. She didn't know how Tommy convinced Aria to teleport them to Houston, Texas, but she was glad that he did. Wendy remembered her brief time there when she was on her own. The city had changed so much. Wendy loved the lights of the city during the night, it made the city look alive. Their last night in the city, Tommy rented a car and drove them to the beach. That was something she loved about him, he was spontaneous.

It was a perfect night at Sylvan Beach. For it being winter time, it was only seventy five degrees outside and it wasn't windy. That's another thing she loved about that city, its warm winters. Tommy went on her side of the car and opened her door. Then he went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Like our first date," he said. Wendy remembered their first date, it was a disaster. From a rat ruining their picnic, to her throwing a dart in his back, almost getting ran over and Tommy having an allergy attack after she ate a peanut, it was horrible. Then she remembered what he told her on that night. That if they could make it through that crazy night, then they could make it through anything. He was right, they have been through a lot together since then. From her father possessing him, he almost died, to Wendy dying and then brought back to life. The universe may not want them together, but she didn't care, all she wanted was the man beside her. A man that loves his family, who accepts her family and their craziness, who accepts her and her magic, who lives life to the fullest as if it was his last day. She never wanted to let Tommy go.

The two ate and drank on the beach and after that was done, they laid under the stars and just talked. They talked about anything until Tommy said something that made Wendy laugh for the umpteenth time that night. But this time instead of continuing what they were talking about, she kissed him. As she rolled on top of him and continued to kiss him, she knew this was right, that he was the right for her. He lightly pushed her away. Wendy was confused, did she do something wrong?

"No here," he said in panting voice. "Hotel."

"Agreed," she quickly got up. Tommy got up and started to wipe away the sand from his pants. Wendy looked up to the sky. She was glad that they were far enough from the city that she could see the stars. Then out of nowhere, something flew past the night sky.

"A shooting star," Tommy said. She turned her attention back to her guy. "Make a wish."

"Tommy," she scoffed. "I already have everything I want, I don't need to make a wish on a falling meteor. And if I didn't have it, I can get it," she implied using her magic to get what she want.

"Just do it," he said. She rolled her eyes then closed them. The only thing she could think about wishing for was happiness, not just for her, but for her family too. When she opened them, he was gone.

"Tommy," she looked around then noticed that he was on one knee in front of her. "Tommy what are you doing?"

"I hope you were wrong when you said that you had everything you needed. Wendy I remember the day I first met you in the library. You tried to take a book that I had first."

"I had it first."

"No you didn't, and I clearly remember that you were trying to flirt with me to get the book when there was a copy right next to it. Who would had thought that decision to go to the library that day would change my life forever? I know that I'm mortal and you're immortal, but I cannot imagine my life without you again. When you died, I felt my whole world fell apart. But when you came back, there was that light than came back into my life. I don't want to live another day without you by my side my best friend, my Wendy. Will you do the honors to give us a try and be my wife?"

"Tommy, I don't care that you're human, I love you for you," Wendy kneeled down and gave him a passionate kiss. "Of course I will marry you," Wendy was wrong, now she had everything she needed and she would cherish every moment she had with Tommy until the end of his days.

Joanna was sitting on her outdoor porch swing. Winter was almost upon them, she pulled up her blanket to shield her from the cold breeze. She was waiting for her husband to come back with the wine as she thought about that past year. First was that her oldest daughter gave birth to her son in May. Joanna loved that little boy more than anything, other than her children and nieces. She and Victor went to see Ingrid and Daniel today, they wanted to celebrate his six month birthday. Ingrid didn't want to make it a big party since Freya and Killian had finally went on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. The couple talked about going there after their wedding, but Freya wanted to help Ingrid with her pregnancy so they decided to go after Daniel was born. Joanna was happy for both of her daughters, they had finally found true love in this life; Kilian for Freya and Daniel for Ingrid.

Then there was her youngest niece. Anna went back to Harvard after a semester off. The young witch was so scared that they wouldn't let her come back because she was gone for so long, but with some convincing from her uncles to the board, they were able to make an exception for the witch. Currently, Anna was in her second year of med school. Both she and Wendy were so proud of her, and Nyssa too.

Nyssa, unlike her sister, decided to stay in East End. However she wasn't alone. Aria, Nyssa's best friend, and Derek, Aria's boyfriend, both bought a house in East End and were currently living there with Nyssa and Melena. Her niece and goddaughter were living with Joanna for a while, but before Christmas, the two moved in with Aria. The young witch claimed that it was because that the house was crowded and she didn't want to be a bother. The reason might had been true for Nyssa, but for Melena, Joanna believed there was more to the story. She didn't want to push the woman so she didn't ask. She wanted Melena to come to her when she was ready. They both got a job when they finally decided to stay in East End. Nyssa word at the police station as a receptionist, for now, but was currently going back in school for forensic science.

Melena got a job as a librarian at the college where Joanna and Victor worked at. For what Joanna had seen, the witch liked her job. Melena had started to finally understand the workings of today's technology after months of a rocky start. It didn't help that the witch and Fredrick didn't get along the first few months after she arrive. But on the day of Freya's wedding something changed. Fredrick wanted to change for Melena, although the witch had her walls up high. Thought lately, the walls seemed to slowly come down, not just for Fredrick, but for everyone. She was glad that her goddaughter was finally allowing them to come into her life, it was a big step for her and she was proud that she was doing it.

Speaking of big steps, there was Wendy. After her younger sister had returned from the dead, she was practically connected to the hip to Tommy. Wendy told her that the whole experience taught her to live as if there was no tomorrow and she wanted to live it with Tommy. She moved into his house soon after Freya's wedding. Joanna had never seen her sister this happy or in love in the past four hundred years. A part of her believed that for a long time Wendy didn't want to let go of her first husband, Aaron. Her sister loved that man to death, and even after. He stayed behind to give Joanna and her family time to escape Asgard. Although Joanna didn't see it, Wendy claimed that when she looked back at her ex-husband, he was stabbed by his comrades. They believed the man died protecting his family and Joanna would always be grateful for his help.

She was glad that her sister finally moved on with Tommy, he was a good man. Joanna was half expecting her sister to call and tell her that she and Tommy were engaged. Yes, she knew about Tommy proposing to her younger sister, he did ask her and Wendy's daughters for permission. She knew Nyssa was in on it, too. She wanted that night to be perfect so she babysat Tommy's daughter, Maggie for the night. Heck even Anna was in on it too. How else Tommy would had known to take Wendy to Houston and wait for a shooting star? The girls loved Tommy and Maggie and wanted them to be a part of their family and so did Joanna. She couldn't wait for their family to grow a little more.

Then there was Arthur, as much as he wanted to stay with his family, his work with the Blue Bloods were not done yet. He would occasionally come and visit, but it was for a few day and they won't see him for months. Joanna could see that it hurt her nieces, but she knew that they understood that this was important for him to be gone.

"Hey," her train of thought broke. Victor handed her a wine glass and closed the door. He sat on the other side of the swing and she laid on top of him. She covered them both with the blanket while he poured them both a glass of wine.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he finished pouring his glass.

"The past," she looked up at him. "And how lucky we both are."

"I couldn't agree more," he hugged his wife under the blankets and placed his chin on her head. Joanna was glad that they were back together. After Victor came back from the dead, he wanted to be closer to his family and transferred to the college Joanna worked at. Although there was an occasion fight or two, Joanna couldn't imagine her life without this man, not again.

"Nyssa hurry up its about to start," the brunette witch could hear her best friend yelling at her to come downstairs. '

"I hate to admit it, but I think she's right. You need to take a break princess," the dark hair warlock closed the spell book he was reading. Nyssa didn't want to stop reading, she didn't want to give up. The young witch felt like she had made little progress in finding a way to bring her biological parents home. At first, Aria was supposed to teleport to Oz and find them. However, they soon found Aria cannot teleport to different worlds, just on the world she was currently on. On top of that, the witch went back to school for forensic science and is working at the police station with Ingrid's new boyfriend, Matt. The girl was tired all the time. She knew that her family was worried about her.

"Princess, please," he pleaded, slowly taking the book out of her hand. Out of all this craziness she had experienced in the last year, he was one of the few things that kept her sane. If it wasn't for him, there was a high chance that the witch would overwork herself to exhaustion. She took his hand and got off her bed. The two headed to the stairs, Nyssa could smell the popcorn from her room. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nyssa could saw Derek setting up the TV. She knew Aria was excited for this day, the day Jack and Madeline "Mimi" Force wedding. The dark hair witch was a little heart broken when she wasn't invited to the wedding, but she understood. Aria didn't like the vampire, nor did Nyssa, but a number of big name designers would be at the wedding and the dark hair witch wanted a chance to talk to them. Sadly she could not. So she would have to settle at looking at the live stream of the wedding on YouTube to see whose who and what they were wearing.

Nyssa on the other hand, normally wouldn't watch this, but she could see her friends were worried about her, so she did it for them. The brunette and Dante sat on the grey sofa as Derek was finishing connecting YouTube to his tablet so he could control the TV through his tablet. As he sat down, Aria came in with popcorn in hand and sat between her boyfriend and best friend. When Derek pushed play on the tablet, the first thing the four saw was St. John's the Divine church. Nyssa had never been inside of the church before, but every time she would be near the church, there was always a wedding happening, even on the weekdays. Unconsciously, the brunette laid her head on the warlock beside her, as it was a natural thing for her to do.

The wedding ran smoothly in the beginning, Aria critique every other gown she saw. As the wedding was ending, screams could be heard from the other side of the church. Heads and the camera quickly turn to see the cause of the noise. Gasps throughout the church cam, a man with silver eyes ripped out a woman's throat. Then, like rabbits, more and more of those demons with silver eyes started to appear and attack the guest. It was an ambush and none of them could do anything except stare at the scene that unfold in front of them. Blue Bloods and Silver Bloods fought against each other. Humans, so scared and confused, tried to make their way out of the church. The camera was tossed to the ground. Whether the owner was running from the commotion or was fighting to defeat the Silver Bloods, the witches and warlocks did not know.

Camera on its side, the four of them could see a familiar red head vampire. Nyssa couldn't move, all she could do was watch the vampire was about to stab her younger sister, Schuyler, with a sword, but froze. The brunette could see that her vampire friend was having an internal battle with herself. In one swift motion, the red head raised the sword and strike.

"BLISS NOOO!" the brunette witch yelled and lunged at the TV. Dante wrapped his muscular arms around her before she hit the TV and pulled her back. Nyssa didn't care, she just saw the impossible happened. A sword stuck out on where her heart was supposed to be, although she couldn't see the vampire's front, she could see blood seeping out of the back of her shirt. Holding on to the edge of the sword for dear life, the young vampire fell to the ground. Nyssa couldn't believe it, Bliss Llewellyn just sacrificed herself for her sister to live. She stabbed herself in the heart to give Schuyler more time to defeat Lucifer.

Crack!

The live stream stopped, Nyssa thought that someone must had stepped on the camera, but it didn't matter. Bliss was dead, the war between Blue Bloods and Silver Bloods had just begun. She looked up at Dante, knowing that this may be the last time she would ever see him again. The more she thought about that, the more she knew she didn't want him to go. She couldn't lose someone else she cared for.

 **So that escalated quickly. What do you guys think? The peace couldn't stay forever now can it? So what will this mean for Nyssa and Dante? Will Dash return? Will Helena come back? Will Ingrid find a new love? There's one more chapter left. We will see. If you haven't, favorite and follow this story. And if you have anything to say, please write it in the box below. See you soon.**


	36. Butterfly Effect (Part 2)

**Hey guys! So this will be the last chapter I will post for this story. I wanted to thank you, the readers. Thank you for coming back each week and reading my stories. Thank you for your messages and comments, I do take them to heart. Thank you for being really encouraging, I can feel it every time I read your comments, it does help me continue the story. And a special thank you for those who help name baby Daniel Victor Beauchamp and for those who participated in the specials. A big thank you to Wiccancharmed guy, if you guys haven't read his stuff, he is really creative. And last but not least a big thank you for the two who allowed me to create Summer and Alex. Without them, I would not have the courage to post this story or to write, or to even bring out my ideas. I wrote this story because I got you two to fall in love with the witches of east end and I saw that you guys hated the way it ended. You guys may had been the reason why I started this story, but you have given me something more. You guys gave me courage to come here every week and tell my story. And for believing in me. For that, I will always be thankful for. Happy Birthday Summer! Happy Birthday Alex! This chapter is for the both of you.**

 **Also, I do have to make some disclaimers. I do not own Witches of East End, that belongs to Melissa De La Cruz and Lifetime. I do not own Blue Bloods, that belongs to Melissa De La Cruz. I do not own Wicked, that belongs to Gregory Maguire and Universal studios. In the world of Wicked, Animals are animals that can talk. If the word Animals is not uppercase, then they are regular animals. In blue bloods, Melissa De La Cruz did a gender bender with one of the angels. Instead of Gabriel, its Gabrielle. They have the same story. So on with the story guys, and if you haven't guessed yet, yes there are spoilers.**

Anna was still in shock of the news, she couldn't believe that there was an attack on the Blue Bloods. At the two of the strongest Blue Bloods' wedding none the less. She tried to warn the Blue Bloods a few weeks ago, but Charles Force, Michael, the leader of the Blue Bloods, had been missing for a while since his trip to Paris to find his niece, Schuyler. Mimi, who was Regis, the leader of the American coven, brushed off the witch's warning, claiming that there was no possible way that Lucifer would attack on her wedding day. But he did, any many lives were taken because of that, both human and vampire. She was glad that her sister and Aria didn't go. She knew she should have told them, but Anna wanted to believe that Mimi did hire extra security for the wedding or at least considered her warning and had some security, even if it did involve magic.

Anna could still see all those people being slaughtered. Humans were confused and scared of what was going on. Vampires, many which were rusty with their fighting skills, fought for their lives and safety. However, many failed miserably. Yet the thing that hurt her the most, the reason why she didn't tell her twin, was Bliss. She could see the red headed vampire looked torn, an internal struggle between her and Lucifer for control. All ending in with the young vampire stabbing herself to death, to give her fellow vampires a chance to survive. The blonde felt sorry for the vampire and hoped that in her next life, she would be free.

However, Bliss sacrificing herself was not the thing that ended the bloodshed at the church, but Kingsley Martin. Anna never met the man before, but she had heard stories about him from Aria and Nyssa. The blue eyed, dark haired, bad boy had an interesting past. Apparently he was a Silver Blood who fought for the Blue Bloods. A reformed Silver Blood. The story goes that he was the first one who was turned into a Silver Blood by Lucifer during his time in Rome. Back then, he was known as Tiberius Gemellus, and was ticked by the Devil, Caligula during that time, before he was banished back to the Underworld. Gemellus was the true heir of Cesar Tiberius, but his father favored Caligula and made him heir. The two were cousins in that life, but Gemellus saw him as a brother. With his judgment clouded by his loyalty to his cousin, the emperor doomed Gemellus to a life of eternal damnation in return for Agrippina, Mimi Force in this life, to be his bond mate. Although Kingsley never became Mimi's bond mate, from what she had heard from her twin, the two would occasionally have a secret relationship until her bonding ceremony with Abbadon. From then on, the Blue Blood was faithful to Abbadon. Anna felt bad for Kingsley, to keep getting his heart broken over this one vampire who he would never have. Maybe that is why he did what he did.

Anna remember what her mother and aunt told her and her family after their interaction with her hellish Aunt Helena, that there were seven gates of hell that were supposed to be protected by the Blue Bloods. Who would had thought that one of the gates would be at the exact spot where the wedding was held at St. John's the Divine. All Anna knew was that Kingsley Martin was fighting for the Blue Bloods, then a gang of Silver Bloods ambushed him at once. She couldn't hear what the man was saying, but in the middle of his talking a bright light formed and all of the Silver Bloods were gone, including Kingsley. The church looked as if it was bombed instead of an attack. Anna just hoped that gate was sealed. She was still worried, what if Helena was to come through one of those gates and tried to take her revenge on her and her family. There was six more gate, who knows what could happen. The blonde hair witch didn't need her vision to know that her family was in trouble. The witch turned off her lights and laid in bed. Scared of what she would see in her dreams.

Anna was standing in a living room, she does not know whose or whom it may belong to. However, she did know the red head sitting on a couch with a quilt. Her heart stopped, she couldn't believe it. After being stabbed in the heart, Bliss Llewellyn was alive and breathing. She was glad that the vampire was alive, but worry about who was in control of the body. Anna did not know who the vampire was talking to was. The other woman in the room was breath taking. She had long, wavy, platinum blonde hair with green eyes. She looked around her thirties and was cladded in a white gown. Anna leaned closer to get a better look at the woman, in hope that she could recognize her. When she did, she realized she did not look like a woman in her thirties, there were wrinkles on her hands, lines on her face. Anna wasn't sure but she thought she could see saw gray in the woman's hair. There was something unearthly about the woman, perhaps she was another Blue Blood. The witch stayed quiet to listen to the two conversation.

"I'm sorry it took me a long time, but I finally found you," the older woman sat next girl. "I finally sensed our link," she moved some hair from the red head face and smiled," our connection. And like I told your sister, I will always be with you."

"So it's true, I am your daughter Allegra," Anna could see the vampire smiled when she said that. However that smile quickly fade away when she realized something else that was just as important. "And I am his daughter too, aren't I?" the younger girl looked up to her mother, tears in her eyes. Allegra didn't say anything, but her sad expression said more than she could. "I'm a monster," she covered her face with her hands, trying to hold back the tears.

"No you're not look at me," the older woman gently made the younger girl look at her. There was a kind, but stern face the blonde shown. "You are not Lucifer. All of the murders and betrayals that happened in your hands is not your fault. It is his," a soft smile appeared on the blonde's face as she continued. "And because you sacrificed yourself in the hands of Michael's sword you don't have to worry about being controlled by him again. Do you not feel anything different about yourself?" She questioned the red head. Anna could see confusion crossed upon the younger girl's face. Then she saw that she understood what the older woman was talking about. Anna wished she could read minds so she would know what they were talking about. "You're not dead, however when you used Michael's sword on yourself, it killed the link you had with Lucifer. Bliss he was using you to do his bidding from the underworld, it's not the first time this has happened," Anna knew what the older vampire meant, even if Bliss didn't. Allegra not only meant Bliss being controlled by Lucifer through countless lifetimes, but Helena as well. Anna may not like the woman, but there was a feeling that Lucifer was using the witch as much as she was using him. "But now you are free," a smiled crept on Anna's face. She was glad that the girl was finally free of him. That was all she wished for the vampire.

"So I'm alive, but his link to me is destroyed. The part of him that was in me is dead," Anna could see that this realization of freedom made the young vampire very happy. Yet, as fast as that happiness came, it left as if she realized something else. "Dylan…" her voice failed her. Anna was confused on who was Dylan. She never heard of that name before. Was it a friend? Lover? Anna didn't know.

"I'm sorry Bliss," the older vampire's voice was full of regret. "But once you sacrifice yourself, all of the people who was killed by Lucifer were set free, including Dylan," she wrapped her arm around her daughter for comfort.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"You will," this made the younger vampire look up at her mother. "There is a warlock by the name of Abraham. He can communicate with the dead. He lives in Boston. Tell him that you are a friend of Nyssa, he'll help you."

"Who's Nyssa?" A part of Anna's heart broke when she hear that. She didn't blame Bliss, they had to take her memories away from the vampire so Lucifer couldn't raise the dead, including her memories of Nyssa. She felt bad that the red head didn't know who she was missing.

"Someone who misses you a lot. You won't remember her, but she remembers you. I have to go soon," Anna knew that the blonde didn't want to let her daughter go, the pain was evident on her face.

"No I just got you," another part of Anna broke inside. She knew the pain that the vampire felt. To be ripped away from their mother when they just got them. Granted her mother did come back, but that feeling haunted her every day.

"Remember what I said, I will always be with you and we will meet again," Allegra hugged her daughter for dear life, as did Bliss. As if they believe this would be the only time they would ever get this chance. "But there is a few things I must tell you," the older woman broke the embrace. "A long time ago, Lucifer raised the beasts of Hell, the hounds of Hell, to fight in the battle between Heaven and Hell. However their alliance were short lived and the hounds fought besides the Blue Bloods in the end. Sadly, after the war, the relationship between us and the Hell Hounds became estranged. I'm counting on you to find them. We will need them in our final battle with Lucifer," Anna had to admit that was a lot of pressure to put on someone, especially since the red head was still recovering. Anna noticed that it became very quiet, really fast. She looked at the mother daughter duo and they looked very concentrated. As if they were talking about something very important. Anna had heard that vampires could communicate telepathically, she just never saw this happen before; it was interesting.

"What?" Bliss was the first one to say something. The vampire seemed to be in shock about something, Anna wished he knew what it was. "But how can I do that if I'm not a vampire anymore, now that I am human," this time Anna was the one in shock. The red head in front of her was no longer a vampire, but a human. Anna believed Bliss had a chance when she thought the girl was a vampire, but now it would be impossible. Anna wanted to know how this even happened. "There's no way I can do this."

"There is a way," Allegra said with determination, putting a comforting hand on the ex-vampire. "There are those who want to help us. I need you to find Arthur Beauchamp, he will help you. You have so many allies out there that want to help you and I believe in you," she gave her a smile. Anna knew that her uncle hand his hands in different affairs that dealt with vampires, witches, and Hell Hounds. She hope that he was prepared for what was to come.

"Wait!" The blonde started to fade away, panic could be seen on Bliss's face. "What is my name? My real name. I mean yours is Gabrielle but you were known as Allegra in this life. Do I even have one?"

"You do," the blonde said in a calming voice. "Your father named you the Darkling, Azazel. However, the name I bestowed upon you is Lupus Theliel, Angel of Love, my Wolfsbane," she said before she disappeared. However, instead of feeling her absent, Anna could feel warmth and comfort. As if everything will be all right. The blonde hoped her uncle could help this girl so she, too, can be reunited with her mother.

The sounds of footsteps running down the hall made the young witch turn her attention away from the former vampire. She was faced with an emerald hallway. It wasn't the color of emerald, but the stone. It what made up the entire hallway and into the next one. There was golden lining in the emerald that distinguished the columns. Anna turned back to see the room and Bliss was gone, as if they were never there.

The witch started to make her way down the hallway, she could see shadows, one male the other female. She turned the corner, barely missing them. She could hear fear in the man's voice. He didn't look like a strong man based from his shadow. When she finally caught up to the duo, her suspicions were conformed. He had white hair, but he wasn't old. Maybe in his early to mid-forties if she had to guess. His suit was emerald as the walls, a white button up shirt and a yellow, orange and brown vest. She noticed a pocket watch on his side. If Anna had to compare the man to anyone she knew, she would say that this man reminded her of the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland if he was human. The man was just as nervous as the rabbit.

The woman was beautiful. Not as unearthly as Allegra, but held her own beauty. The woman was, too, in her early to mid-forties. Her blonde hair was tied up in an elaborate bun with a crown placed on the top of her head to show her importance. Unlike the man, she didn't not wear an emerald color, but a royal blue dress. A broach that had a royal crest of OZ was on her left shoulder, in order to connect the top of her dress together. Her left shoulder did not have a sleeve, but the right one was a long sleeve. If she had to compare this woman to anyone, she would look like a mix between Kristen Chenoweth and Megan Hilty.

"Malcom I don't understand what is so important that you had to talk to me this instant," the woman looked annoyed, but tried to hide it. "You know after seven, it's my time with my family."

"I know and I apologize your Ozness," he bowed to the woman. "But I believe we are in grave danger."

"What is it?" Anna could see this caught the blonde's attention.

"It's Morrible," Anna's blood ran cold. The witch knew who she was. Melena told her that Madame Morrible was Elphaba's old headmistress at her Shiz University. When Morrible found out that Elphaba had magic, she trained her in the magic arts until Elphaba received a letter from the wizard to meet her. On her trip there, her friend, Glinda, came along. When she met the wizard, Elphaba found out that Morrible was the new grand visor and she, along with the wizard, was using Elphaba to mold her into this witch that would aid them to stop Animals to speak. Elphaba didn't not agree with their views about Animals, defied the wizard and worked for the resistance until she faked her death. Morrible was the main person who was telling Oz how horrible Elphaba was.

"What about her?" the blonde seemed concerned at this point.

"I think you have to see this," urgency could be heard in the man's voice. The white hair man started running in the opposite direction, then the blonde follow with the same haste. The young witch could hear the older woman complaining on how unorthodox it was for a lady to run. Anna was just amazed that the older woman was able to keep up with the man in her high heels. Shaking her head so she can focus, the witch ran after the two. Twist and turns from hallway to hallway, Anna nearly missed the flight of stairs the duo took to go to a lower level.

Once outside, the older blonde started to conjure up a giant bubble. Anna had to sprint to barely make it in the bubble. The bubble started to rise from the ground, with all three passengers, and headed east from where they were standing. The young witch was stunned, the Emerald City was breath taking at night. Although it may look like a regular city, except it wasn't run on electricity, but candle light. There were buildings as tall as trees, dress salons, libraries, museums, and in the emerald palace stood in the middle of all this. It looked nothing like the Wizard of Oz version by MGM, it put it to shame. However, Anna couldn't admire it for long or take in all of its beauty, for the bubble started to descend.

Only an inch from the ground, the bubble popped and the young blonde landed in an ungraceful fall. She looked up and saw that the two were leaving without her. The witch quickly got up from the ground and ran to them. They stopped when they were greeted by a man in a green uniform, the witch thought that he might be part of the army from the way the uniform was designed. With a quick bow, the man opened the door for the three and they went inside of the building without a second look at the man. After some twist and turns through the different floors and a few flights down, Anna saw the two suddenly stop. The blonde had to stop herself before she ran into the woman.

"Sweet OZ!" The older woman said in fear and ran up the cell that's door was wide open. Anna and Malcom, if Anna remembered his name correctly, walked to the cell. "How?" Anna assumed that the woman meant how did the woman escaped, but when she looked into the cell, her heart stopped. Written all over the walls was the same two words in red.

"She knocked out a few of the guards," Malcom said in a serious tone. "I'm not sure, but I believe that we have a mole," he stared at the older woman. "You and I both knew Miss Elphaba. I worked for her family for years and I know that she would not hurt anyone. What Morrible said was a lie, she was not a monster. I can see it in your eyes your Ozness, you know it's true."

"I do," she nodded her head. "Elphie wouldn't hurt anyone."

"But what this woman is claiming is that our Miss Elphaba is alive. I'm not sure about you, but either that this woman had finally lost her sanity and we have a mad woman on the run, or that what she said is true. Elphaba lives," during the whole conversation between the two, Anna's eyes never left the two words that were written over and over again. Elphaba Lives. She didn't know how much time she had till this vision came true, but Anna knew that she and her family had to act fast before Morrible take Elphaba away from them, for good.

Meanwhile in a palace in another world, a blonde hair woman drank her wine, devising a plan to get rid of Joanna and get what she deserved. It had been over a year since her plans were foiled, she would have to be more cunning since Joanna and her family knew that she wanted the throne. The sound of doors opening broke Helena of her thoughts. Another blonde hair woman walked towards her, head held high. Melena knew that her mother would be late in returning to Hell, she mentioned it to her earlier that year. She was a little shock to see her home already.

"Helena," the older woman gave a bow.

"Hello mother," she replied. "How was the trip?"

"Wonderful, she enjoyed the changing of the leaves and wish to see them change again next year," Cora responded to her daughter. Ever since Helena had returned to Hell, their relationship was strained at best. There were only two reason she stayed in Hell. One was for the loveless marriage she was stuck in. The other was for her.

"We shall see," the blonde rise from her throne. "Evangeline. Come," she summoned. Then a child, that looked no more than eight years old, walked into the throne room. Her light curly hair contrasted with the maroon dress she worn that day. However the one trait that seems to draw attention to the child was her piercing blue eyes. She curtsied to the older woman and raised her head.

"Hello mother," the child said to the blonde that stood before her. "It is good to be home."

Joanna Beauchamp was in her studio, she needed to paint something, something to distract her. Melena was there a few hours earlier, discussing holiday plans with Joanna since it would be Daniel's first Christmas and Freya and Killian should be back by then. Until Aria came and told Melena to come home, Nyssa needed her. The young witch explained what happened at their house and how they saw a war between the Blue Bloods and Silver Bloods. This caused Nyssa and Dante to fight. They knew that Dante was a Venator and had to go back to New York. Nyssa didn't want him to go and tried her hardest to make him stay. Sadly the only thing happened was hurtful things were said and Dante stormed out of the house while Nyssa wouldn't leave her room. Joanna felt bad for her niece. Anyone could see that they loved each other, well beside those two. She could see her niece's point of view, she didn't want to lose someone that means a lot to her. She wish she could take the pain away from her, but she couldn't. Joanna wanted to call Wendy and tell her what was going on, but in the morning. It was late already and she didn't think Aria was up for going to Houston right now. She would check on her niece in the morning.

"JOANNA," she heard Victor yelling for her. She didn't know that he was home yet, she didn't even hear the front door open. She ran to the front of the house to see that the front door was still closed, but Victor was on the other side. She opened the door and her blood ran cold. Victor was kneeling on the ground, covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood. It belonged to the man on the ground next to her husband. She knew this man a long time ago and for a long time she believed he was dead. If Joanna didn't do anything soon, he would be.

"Joanna I'll do everything in my power to save him but I need you to call the ambulance," Grabbing her cell, Joanna called the paramedics, hoping to God that he would make it.

"Jo-Jo-Jo-ANNA," the man on the gasped, trying to say the witch's name.

"Ssshhh, hold on. Help is on its way," the witch tried to reinsure her old friend.

"N-N-NO. A-A-ASGARD. TR-TR-TROUB-LE. G-G-GO. H-H-HOME," the man stuttered, struggling to say a word. To be honest, Joanna hadn't given Asgard a second thought, she was too concerned about her family's wellbeing. The man started to gasp for air.

"AARON, hold on," using her magic, Joanna helped her husband to try to stabilize the man, hoping that the paramedics would come soon or else their efforts would be in vain.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Did anyone see that coming? Good news, Bliss is alive. Bad news, Helena will be back and she has a child. The story is not over and I hope you guys will take one more journey with me back with these witches on A Child That Leads Me Home. I cannot give an exact date, but I am shooting for either May or June for it to be released. Yes there will be a spin-off that will follow Daegan, J.R., and Alex. I hope you guys will follow them to Storybrooke, Maine, and see what adventures awaits them in this town. I will not say any more about it, you will have to wait till May for that. With that in mind, what do you guys think will happen in the next story? Will the twins find their mother and father before Morrible? Will the Beauchamps go back to Asgard? And who is this child? Write your comments in the box below. Favorite and follow this story. And I know I have never asked you guys this before, but favorite and follow me so that you will know when I post these two stories. It has been an honor to be in this adventure with you guys and I hope you will come back in a few months for another one. Bye guys, see you soon.**


End file.
